Inside Me
by Frazka 12
Summary: Bukan aku yang salah. Bukan kau yang salah. Bukan mereka yang salah. Takdir. Dialah yang salah.
1. The beginning

Ini adalah fic pertama dari author gila di fandom ini. Karena kecintaan author terhadap Kaneki dengan 3 versi, _Kuroneki-Shironeki-Haise,_ jadi ceritanya nggak jauh-jauh dari 3 orang tersebut. Author juga akan memasukkan Kaneki yang versi _oneshoot_ di tengah fic (walaupun benci banget). Kepribadian 4 orang Kaneki ini akan sama seperti aslinya, termasuk _oneshoot_ yang menurut author benar-benar gila karena hobinya (silahkan baca _oneshoot_ nya kalau belum tahu) :v

Saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun atas dibuatnya FF ini. Semua hanya hobi dan kesenangan belaka.

* * *

'Tokyo Ghoul' © Sui Ishida

Warning! Typo(s), AU, cerita yang super gaje, bahasa frontal yang tak sesuai sopan santun, alur yang (sangat) cepat dan sering maju-mundur cantik serta berbagai kesalahan lainnya yang tidak dapat disebutkan semua. Mohon maklum.

* * *

 **Inside Me**

 **POV. NORMAL**

Matahari telah kembali dari tempat persembunyiannya, menandakan hari baru telah datang. Sepasang remaja kembar melangkah cepat menuruni tangga, terburu-buru. Salah satu melirik arloji hitam yang menempel di tangan kirinya.

"Ayo! Jangan membuat senpai menunggu!"

"Niisan... kami akan berangkat!"

Kembar yang lain ikut menyerukan suaranya. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu, duduk di lantai dan memakai alas kaki mereka masing-masing.

"Tunggu, Kuroneki-Shironeki!"

Terdengar suara memanggil nama kedua kembar itu. Dan dari sekat antara dapur dan ruang tengah, sesosok pemuda menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Kalian harus sarapan dulu!"

"Tidak usah, niisan. Kami sudah telat!"

"Ya, aniki. Kami bisa makan di kampus nanti!"

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar!"

Dan sejurus kemudian, pemuda itu keluar dari dapur dan kini tubuhnya dapat terlihat sepenuhnya. Pemuda dengan surai abu-abu berkemeja hitam yang ditutupi sebuah apron putih itu berjalan menuju tempat si kembar, tersenyum ramah.

"Niisan mungkin akan pulang lebih malam, jadi kalian langsung tidur saja. Jangan menunggu niisan," pemuda itu menatap kedua kembar yang duduk di lantai tadi sambil membersihkan kedua tangannya dengan sebuah kain putih.

"Apa niisan tidak bisa pulang seperti biasa?" salah satu kembar dengan surai hitam mendongak menatap kakaknya.

"Tidak bisa. Teman niisan sedang sakit, jadi tugasnya untuk sementara niisan gantikan."

"Tapi niisan bisa pulang tidak terlalu larut 'kan?"

"Niisan usahakan. Memang ada apa, Kuro? Jarang sekali kau seperti ini?"

"Aah... Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin niisan pulang lebih cepat saja," salah satu kembar yang dipanggil Kuro itu tersenyum tipis.

"Baka," kembarannya menjawab sambil memukul pelan kepala adiknya.

"Jangan terlalu manja pada aniki, Kuro. Kita sudah 20 tahun, bersikaplah dewasa," lanjutnya.

"Aku tidak manja, aku hanya ingin nii–"

"KITA SUDAH TELAT! AYO!"

Sang kakak kembar memotong pembicaraan adiknya, menariknya paksa menuju kampus setelah melihat arloji di tangannya yang sedikit lagi menyentuh angka delapan.

"Niisan–aniki, itte kimasu!"

"Itte rasshai!" pemuda itu tersenyum.

XXXX

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu yang dipanggil niisan itu bernama Haise. Dia adalah anak pertama dari tiga bersaudara. Dua adiknya adalah sepasang anak kembar laki-laki. Sudah empat tahun lamanya mereka bertiga tinggal bersama. Orangtua mereka telah wafat ketika Haise masih berumur enam tahun. Dan selama itu pula mereka tinggal bersama kakak sang ibu. Kini setelah Haise memiliki pekerjaan sejak empat tahun lalu, mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri agar tidak merepotkan bibinya.

Kedua orangtua mereka wafat dalam sebuah kecelakaan beruntun di tengah kota di distrik 13. Haise yang sudah mengerti merasa sangat terpukul. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap kedua adik kembarnya yang sedang tertidur lelap dalam gendongan bibi dan pamannya di pemakaman, tidak memahami kenyataan pahit yang harus mereka terima.

 _'Andai niisan seperti kalian, mungkin niisan tidak harus mengalami rasa sakit ini'_

Haise menangis di antara dua pusara itu. Ia tidak terima akan takdir yang begitu membencinya. Haise masih terlalu kecil untuk kehilangan kasih sayang orangtua. Haise masih terlalu kecil untuk kehilangan penyemangat hidupnya. Haise masih terlalu kecil untuk merasakan semua penderitaan itu. Sepupunya yang lebih tua enam tahun darinya, Nishiki, hanya mampu mengelus pundak saudaranya itu. Ia sangat mengerti bagaimana kehilangan orang yang dikasihi. Ia juga pernah merasakan hal yang sama seperti Haise. Saat itu ia harus kehilangan adik kecilnya, Kimi, karena tertabrak kendaraan yang melintas di depan sekolahnya. Rasa sakit yang Nishiki terima membuatnya mengerti arti kehilangan dan sangat menyayangi Haise. Ia ingin menjadi figur yang baik bagi sepupunya itu agar dia tak lagi merasa kehilangan sosok panutannya.

Shironeki dan Kuroneki adalah sepasang anak kembar. Mereka adalah adik kandung Haise. Usia mereka hanya terpaut empat tahun. Wajah mereka sangat mirip, yang membedakan hanya rambutnya. Shironeki sang kakak berwarna putih sementara Kuroneki berwarna hitam. Peringainya pun sama, keduanya lembut. Namun beberapa tahun yang lalu, sifat Shiro sedikit berubah.

XXXX

 **FLASHBACK ON - POV. SHIRO**

 _"Kuro, cepat lari!"_

 _"Aku tidak kuat lagi, Shiro. Aku lelah.."_

 _"Jangan berhenti! Terus lari, Kuro!"_

 _"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa lari lagi."_

 _Dia terjatuh. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan. Ini tidak baik! Mereka semakin dekat! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_

 _"Kita harus lari, Kuro! Sekarang!"_

 _Aku menarik tangannya, memaksanya berdiri dan mengikuti langkahku untuk kembali berlari. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi untuk istirahat. Mereka pasti akan menyusul jika kami tidak bergerak sekarang!_

 _"Tidak bisa! Aku tidak kuat lagi! Kalau kau mau, lari saja sendiri! Tinggalkan aku disini!"_

 _Ia berteriak dan menepis genggamanku dengan kasar, membuatku sedikit tersentak. Sebelumnya Kuro tidak pernah bertindak seperti ini padaku. Dia tidak pernah menentangku, apalagi memarahiku._

 _"Kuro! Kau–"_

 _"Itu mereka! Disana!"_

 _"Tangkap mereka!"_

 _Kudengar suara orang-orang itu. Sepertinya mereka berhasil menemukan kami. Aku menoleh, mencari sumber kedatangan mereka. Kanan! Dari gang kecil di sebelah kanan! Gawat! Apa yang harus kami lakukan? Melawan mereka? Hanya karena kau tidak sengaja menabrak salah satu dari mereka, kau harus melawan para orang dewasa itu? Kau bercanda!_

 _"Kuro, dengarkan aku. Kita sudah tidak punya banyak waktu. Kau cepatlah lari menuju jalan raya, cari kantor polisi. Minta mereka datang ke tempat ini, sekarang!"_

 _"Dan meninggalkanmu sendiri disini? Kau gila!"_

 _"Ya. Kau juga tadi memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu sendiri disini. Berarti kau juga gila."_

 _Aku terkekeh dalam hati. Bahkan disaat seperti ini, adik kembarku masih saja bertingkah bodoh. Namun bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah kondisi yang sangat serius bagiku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh bahkan melukai Kuro! Tidak diantara para pria mabuk itu! Sejengkalpun tidak!_

 _"CEPAT LARI, KURO!"_

 _"TIDAK!"_

 _"CEP–"_

 ** _BUAAGGHHH..!_**

 _"SHIROOOO..!"_

 _Aku terjatuh. Sesuatu yang hangat aku rasakan mengalir keluar dari sela bibirku. Kuusap mulutku dengan punggung tanganku lalu melihatnya. Merah. Darah! Ini darah! Darah keluar dari mulutku? Bagaimana bisa?_

 _Saat aku masih menatap noda merah ditanganku itu, aku merasa tubuhku dipeluk seseorang dari belakang. Aku terkejut. Segera berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memelukku, ternyata itu adalah Kuro! Dia memelukku sambil menangis!_

 _"Ooh... Bukankah anak berambut hitam ini yang tadi menabrakmu, Yamori?"_

 _"Kau benar, Nico. Anak berambut hitam ini yang tadi menumpahkan minuman kaleng itu di jasku."_

 _"Kalau begitu, kau seharusnya memukul anak itu. Bukan si rambut putih ini."_

 _"Ya, aku salah."_

 _Lelaki bertubuh besar yang dipanggil Yamori itu menarik paksa Kuro, melepaskan pelukannya padaku. Dia menjambak rambut adikku lalu mengangkatnya. Kulihat Kuro yang mengerang kesakitan, kakinya sudah tidak menapak tanah lagi._

 _"AAAARRRGGGHHHHHH...!"_

 _Kuro berteriak. Kini ia melayang sepenuhnya. Tangannya menggenggam jemari besar pria yang menjambaknya. Rasa sakit pada rambutnya membuatnya menangis. Aku kesal dan marah. Aku tidak akan memaafkan siapapun yang membuat Kuro menangis!_

 _"LEPASKAN DIA!"_

 _Aku berteriak. Bangkit berdiri dan melayangkan tatapan marah adalah tindakanku sekarang. Tak peduli badanku yang kecil ini, aku akan tetap berusaha menyelamatkan Kuro. Walau hanya berteriak, aku berharap ada seseorang yang mendengarku dan mau membantuku. Karena teriakanku tadi, pria bertubuh besar itu dan teman-temannya langsung memandangku. Melihatku dengan tatapan meremehkan. Aku diremehkan!_

 _"Kau terlihat sangat mirip dengan anak ini. Apa kalian kembar?"_

 _Seorang pria berpenampilan aneh layaknya wanita bertanya padaku. Dia tersenyum. Tapi aku sangat muak melihatnya. Kau menyiksa orang sambil tersenyum? Kau menikmati penyiksaan itu atau meremehkan korbanmu? Aku hanya diam, sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menanggapinya._

 _"Kau pasti kakak si rambut hitam ini 'kan?"_

 _Orang itu kembali bersuara. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Tak peduli kalau aku masih anak-anak. Kuambil sebuah balok kayu yang berada di sampingku lalu kuayunkan pada lelaki bertubuh besar itu dengan kuat._

 ** _GRAP!_**

 _Temannya yang lain berhasil menahan balok itu, membuatku sedikit terkejut. Dia mengambil paksa balok kayu itu dari tanganku lalu mendorongku kuat, membuatku terjatuh di tanah._

 _"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BOCAH?!"_

 _Dia menendang perutku, membuatku yang baru saja mencoba berdiri justru kembali tersungkur di tanah. Sial! Ini jelas perbedaan kekuatan! Kami masih kecil. Mereka tidak pantas memperlakukan kami seperti ini! Hanya karena mereka lebih dewasa lalu mereka dapat melakukan apa saja terhadap kami? Itu konyol!_

 _Aku kembali mencoba untuk bangkit. Kulihat Kuro yang masih terus berteriak karena sakit yang dirasanya. Aku tidak tahan lagi. Aku tidak bisa melihat Kuro lebih lama menderita. Dia adikku. Aku harus melindunginya._

 _"Ojisan, tolong maafkan kami. Kami tidak bermaksud–"_

 _"Apa dengan kalian meminta maaf, jasku akan kembali bersih?" pria bertubuh besar itu memandangku, tersenyum sinis._

 _"Maaf, ojisan. Kami tahu itu. Tapi kami tadi tidak sengaja. Tolong lepaskan adikku."_

 _Aku memohon dengan terpaksa. Ingat! Sangat terpaksa! Jika karena bukan yang dalam bahaya itu Kuro, aku tidak sudi memohon belas kasihan dari orang-orang gila itu! Ah... Kalau saja tadi siang kami tidak memaksakan diri untuk berjalan pulang sendiri, mungkin sekarang kami sudah di rumah. Seharusnya kami mendengar kata niisan untuk menunggunya dan Nishiki-nii datang menjemput kami. Dengan begitu, kami tidak harus tersesat hingga malam dan berakhir di gang sempit di distrik antah berantah dengan sekumpulan orang-orang mabuk yang gila seperti ini!_

 _"Melepaskan si rambut hitam ini? Aku bahkan belum memberikan pelajaran padanya," pria itu menjawab._

 _"Bagaimana jika ojisan memberikan pelajaran itu padaku? Tapi sebagai gantinya, tolong ojisan melepaskan adikku."_

 _Aku kembali memohon. Terlihat untuk beberapa saat pria itu memikirkan sesuatu lalu membelakangiku. Dia bercakap sebentar dengan teman-temannya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, dia kembali menghadapku._

 _"Baiklah."_

 _Pria itu melepaskan genggamannya pada rambut Kuro, membuatnya terjatuh lemas. Dia langsung berlari menujuku, kembali memelukku lalu menangis. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Aku hanya mengelus punggungnya, berusaha menenangkan._

 _"Shiroo... hiks... maaf... hiks... niisan..." dia tidak berhenti menangis._

 _"Kau, yang berambut putih. Kemari."_

 _Seorang pria lain bermantel merah menunjukku. Aku meminta waktu sebentar. Aku tahu pelajaran apa yang mereka maksud. Dan sekarang adalah giliranku mendapatkannya. Aku tidak bodoh. Aku tahu itu._

 _"Kuro, sekarang kau harus benar-benar mendengarkanku. Kau harus pergi ke jalan raya, cari kantor polisi dan tunjukkan tempat ini. Kau ha–"_

 _"KALIAN MERENCANAKAN APA, BOCAH SIALAN?!"_

 _Pria bermantel merah tadi menarik paksa diriku menjauhi Kuro dan langsung meninjuku. Aku terpental ke belakang. Pipiku sakit. Sangat sakit. Darah kembali mengalir keluar dari celah bibirku._

 _"MENCOBA KABUR, YA?!"_

 _Pria itu mulai melangkah. Aku melihat Kuro yang berusaha menahan kakinya untuk tidak mendekatiku justru ditendang. Orang itu lantas meludah ke wajah Kuro yang kini tergeletak di tanah sambil memegangi perutnya. Selanjutnya, ia kembali berjalan ke arahku, menarik kerah seragam sekolahku lalu berbicara di depan wajahku, membuatku dapat mencium aroma alkohol dari mulutnya. Dia kembali meninju perutku. Tubuhku yang melayang bergetar hebat, membuatku memuntahkan banyak cairan merah kental dari mulutku. Ya, itu darah._

 _"Lepaskan. Biar aku yang menanganinya," kini pria besar itu yang bersuara. Pria bermantel merah yang baru saja mengangkatku langsung menjatuhkanku lagi ke tanah._

 _"Maaf, Yamori-san."_

 _Kini giliran pria bertubuh besar itu. Dia berjalan kearahku sementara pria bermantel merah tadi mundur, bergabung dengan rekan-rekannya. Begitu sampai di tempatku, pria besar itu langsung menendangku, membuatku jatuh terlentang. Dia terus dan terus memukulku, menghajarku, menendangku, dan meninjuku. Begitu aku tergeletak lemas di tanah, dia akan menginjakku seolah aku adalah semut yang mudah dimusnahkan._

 _Orang-orang itu... Mereka semua... Mereka tertawa melihatku! Mereka tertawa melihat penderitaanku! Sial! Mati saja kalian!_

 _Sudah lima menit sejak aku terus disiksa tanpa henti oleh pria berbadan besar ini. Entah sampai kapan tubuhku sanggup bertahan. Aku hanya anak kecil. Seorang anak yang masih berusia tujuh tahun. Apa yang dapat dilakukan seorang anak ingusan? Berlagak sok kuat? Hah! Pasti hanya aku! Bertingkah layaknya jagoan untuk melindungi sang adik, padahal dirinya sendiri sangat ketakutan. Huh... Munafik kau, Shiro!_

 _"Lebih baik kalian urus si rambut hitam itu, jangan sampai dia kabur," pria besar itu tiba-tiba bersuara, masih dengan sepatunya yang menempel di wajahku. Semua orang disana saling menoleh._

 _"YAMORI-SAN! BOCAH BERAMBUT HITAM ITU TIDAK ADA! DIA MELARIKAN DIRI!"_

 _Pria bermantel merah yang lain berteriak, membuat sosok yang dipanggil Yamori itu langsung berbalik, mencari keberadaan Kuro. Akupun demikian. Dan benar saja. Di lorong sempit itu, aku sama sekali tidak melihat keberadaan Kuro. Syukurlah, dia berhasil melarikan diri!_

 _"APA YANG KAU RENCANAKAN, BOCAH?!"_

 _Pria bermantel merah lain langsung menerjang ke arahku dan kembali menendang perutku, membuatku mengeluarkan darah segar sekali lagi._

 _"Hentikan. Biar bocah ini aku yang urus. Kalian semua pergi."_

 _Pria besar itu membuat gestur mengusir pada tangannya, membuat empat pria lain bermantel merah dan seorang pria lain berpenampilan aneh, yang kalau tidak salah pria besar itu menyebutnya Nico, menjauh dari tempat itu. Kini hanya tinggal kami berdua, aku dan si pria besar yang dipanggil Yamori itu._

 _Dia berjalan mendekatiku yang masih mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri. Tanpa berbicara, dia langsung menyerang leherku, mengangkatku, lalu membenturkan kepalaku pada dinding lembab di sana. Dia mencekik leherku dengan keras. Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Aku merasa tulang leherku akan patah. Aku meronta, berusaha keras agar dia melepaskanku._

 _"Kau hebat, bocah. Berani membela adik manismu itu. Kau tahu, aku cukup menikmati saat bersenang-senang denganmu seperti ini."_

 _Dia berbicara, namun aku sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya. Aku benar-benar kehabisan nafas. Tangan kecilku yang semula memegangi tangannya kini terjatuh, terkulai lemas. Aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran._

 _"Oh, apa kau pingsan bocah? Tidak menarik," dia menjatuhkanku begitu saja, membuatku terbatuk-batuk karena leherku yang sedari tadi tercekik dengan kuat._

 _"Jadi kau tidak pingsan? Hebat juga. Sepertinya kau memang pantas menjadi ksatria untuk adik manismu itu. Kau tidak buruk, nak."_

 _Entah itu pujian atau hinaan, aku tidak peduli. Dia berlutut di hadapanku, mengamati bagaimana aku terbatuk lalu menyeringai. Aku takut. Aku belum pernah melihat senyum seperti itu. Kuro dan niisan tidak pernah tersenyum aneh seperti itu. Bahkan Nishiki-nii juga tidak pernah. Senyum itu mengerikan. Aku benar-benar harus keluar dari tempat ini. Kulihat sebuah botol kaca tergeletak cukup dekat denganku. Itu pasti botol alkohol yang mereka minum tadi. Aku ingin meraihnya. Namun sayang, pria itu telah mengangkatku lagi. Mengangkatku dengan cara yang sama saat dia mengangkat Kuro. Ya, dia menjambak rambutku kasar._

 _"Anak kecil tidak boleh bermain botol kaca, itu berbahaya. Kalau botol itu pecah, tanganmu bisa terluka," dia kembali dengan senyum mengerikannya._

 _"Tapi kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajarimu bagaimana menggunakan botol ini dengan benar."_

 _Pria itu melepaskan genggamannya pada rambutku, lalu berjalan menuju botol alkohol itu dan mengambilnya. Dia berbalik, melangkah menujuku dengan botol itu ditangannya._

 _"Seperti ini cara memakainya, nak."_

 ** _PRAAANNGGG...!_**

 _Dia memukulkan botol kaca itu pada kepalaku, membuat benda itu menjadi hancur berkeping-keping. Aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari keningku. Aku mencoba untuk mengusapnya. Sudah kuduga, darah lagi. Dan seketika itu pula aku terhempas ke tanah. Lututku sudah tidak mampu menampung beban tubuhku. Aku pusing. Sangat pusing._

 _"SHIROOOOOO...!"_

 _"DIAM DI TEMPAT!"_

 _Aku mendengar suaranya, suara adik kembarku. Suara Kuro! Kupaksa mataku untuk terbuka, mencari keberadaannya. Benar. Dia disana, bersama beberapa orang berpakaian polisi. Aku juga sempat melihat pria besar itu sedang mengangkat kedua tangannya disampingku. Syukurlah, akhirnya Kuro mendengar ucapanku._

 _Terlihat seorang anak berlari ke arahku. Pandanganku mulai kabur. Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas lagi. Tapi aku tahu itu Kuro. Dia mendekatiku, memangku dan mengelus keningku yang berdarah. Dia menangis. Dan saat itu juga aku kehilangan kesadaranku._

 _Jangan menangis, Kuro. Kumohon, jangan menangis. Tetaplah tersenyum. Aku baik-baik saja. Selama kau dan niisan berada di sisiku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan menangis, Kuro._

XXXX

 **POV. HAISE**

 _"Apa! Kau yakin? Baik, kami akan kesana sekarang."_

 _"Nishiki-nii, ada apa? Shiro dan Kuro... Apa mereka telah menemukan Shiro dan Kuro?"_

 _"Ya, mereka ada di distrik 13. Kita harus kesana sekarang!"_

 _Aku langsung berlari menuju kamarku, mengambil jaket dan mengikuti Nishiki-nii dibelakangnya. Kami berjalan keluar rumah setelah dia mengunci pintu. Sekarang kami hanya tinggal berempat, ojisan dan obasan sedang keluar kota menghadiri pernikahan sepupu kami, Seidou-nii._

 _"Nishiki-nii, apa Shiro dan Kuro baik-baik saja?"_

 _"Ya, Haise. Mereka baik-baik saja. Kau jangan khawatir."_

 _Nishiki-nii tersenyum lembut padaku, namun dia menggenggam tanganku dengan kuat. Ini bukan kebiasannya. Aku tahu, pasti ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan. Apa sebenarnya keadaan Shiro dan Kuro tidak baik?_

 _"Nishiki-nii, apa Shiro dan Kuro baik-baik saja?"_

 _Aku mengulang kembali. Kali ini ia berhenti, membalikkan badannya, berlutut dan menatapku dalam. Ia mengelus punggung tanganku lembut, berusaha meyakinkanku bahwa perkataannya benar._

 _"Ya, Haise. Polisi itu sendiri yang mengatakannya pada Nishiki-nii. Kau harus percaya. Jangan berfikiran yang buruk tentang Shiro dan Kuro. Kau tidak mau 'kan pikiran burukmu itu justru menjadi kenyataan?"_

 _"TIDAK!" aku menggeleng cepat._

 _"Nah. Jadi Haise tidak boleh khawatir lagi, ya. Shiro dan Kuro baik-baik saja."_

 _Kemudian Nishiki-nii bangkit berdiri. Ia kembali menggenggam tanganku. Kami berjalan sedikit lalu dia menghentikan sebuah taksi. Kami masuk ke dalam. Dia mengatakan sebuah tempat yang akan kami tuju. Menurutku, tempat itu terdengar seperti nama sebuah rumah sakit. Tidak asing bagiku._

XXXX

 _"Ayo Haise, kita turun disini."_

 _Nishiki-nii menuntunku keluar dari dalam taksi. Dia memberikan beberapa lembar uang lalu kembali menggenggam tanganku untuk bersama berjalan di halaman rumah sakit itu._

 _"Nishiki-nii, kenapa kita ke rumah sakit? Bukankah seharusnya Shiro dan Kuro berada di kantor polisi?"_

 _"Ya, Haise. Mereka memang sebelumnya berada di kantor polisi. Tapi sekarang mereka ada di rumah sakit ini," dia menjawabku._

 _"Apa Shiro dan Kuro sakit?"_

 _"Mereka hanya sedikit lelah. Lagipula menurut Haise, lebih baik kantor polisi atau rumah sakit?"_

 _"Tentu saja rumah sakit! Kantor polisi berisi orang-orang jahat! Shiro dan Kuro bukan orang jahat!"_

 _Aku menjawab cepat. Nishiki-nii hanya tertawa mendengar pernyataanku. Apa aku salah? Kantor polisi memang tempat orang jahat ditahan 'kan? Aku yakin Shiro dan Kuro bukanlah orang jahat. Mereka adalah adikku yang paling berharga, yang paling kusayang._

 _Kami berjalan menuju sebuah pintu besar yang menghubungkan halaman dengan ruang informasi. Aneh, rasanya ruangan ini tidak asing. Sepertinya aku pernah kesini. Tapi kapan? Aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Nishiki-nii melihatku yang nampak kebingungan._

 _"Ada apa, Haise?"_

 _"Ah, tidak ada Nishiki-nii."_

 _Kami terus berjalan. Nishiki-nii menuntunku menuju salah satu kamar di lantai empat. Aneh. Bahkan lantai ini seperti tidak asing lagi! Dan akhirnya kami memasuki sebuah kamar dengan angka tujuh yang tertempel pada daun pintunya. Di dalam, terdapat tiga buah tempat tidur. Dua diantaranya kosong, sedangkan satu yang berada paling ujung dekat jendela tertutup oleh tirai. Kami berjalan menuju tempat itu dan begitu sampai disana, Nishiki-nii langsung membuka tirai itu._

 _Aku terkejut. Di hadapanku nampak Kuro yang pergelangan tangannya terlilit sebuah perban putih. Ia duduk disisi sebuah ranjang sambil menangis. Disana, di ranjang itu, terbaring Shiro yang tidak sadarkan diri! Cairan berwarna merah dan bening yang dimasukan ke dalam tubuhnya menggunakan sebuah selang, sebuah benda yang menutup hidungnya, bahkan alat-alat tidak jelas yang tertempel pada dadanya yang menghubungkan dengan sebuah benda menyerupai televisi kecil yang memunculkan garis-garis naik-turun membuatku bergidik ngeri._

 _"Niisaaaaannnn..!" Kuro langsung melompat turun dan memelukku erat. Dia menangis. Aku langsung menoleh pada Nishiki-nii._

 _"Tadi Nishiki-nii bilang Shiro dan Kuro baik-baik saja. Nishiki-nii berbohong padaku!" aku menggeram._

 _"Tidak, Haise. Nishiki-nii tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Nishiki-nii hanya tidak ingin membuatmu terluka."_

 ** _DGGHHH..!_**

 _Perasaan ini... Keadaan ini... Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa tiba-tiba tubuhku terasa kaku? Tidak! Aku tidak bisa bergerak! Nafasku tertahan! Aku pusing! Bagaimana ini? Kakiku? Kakiku lemas! Tidak! TIDAK! TIDAAAAKKKK!_

 ** _BUGGHHH..!_**

 _"Niisaaaaaannn..!"_

 _"Haiseeeeeee..!"_

 _Aku tidak mengingat apapun lagi setelah itu._

XXXX

 _"Nishiki-nii, ada apa dengan okaasan dan otousan?"_

 _"Tidak ada apa-apa, Haise. Mereka baik-baik saja."_

 _"Tapi Nishiki-nii, kenapa okaasan dan otousan tidak mendengarku?"_

 _"Obasan dan ojisan sedang tertidur. Karena itu mereka tidak mendengar kita."_

 _"Kenapa okaasan dan otousan tidur di tempat seperti ini? Bukankah okaasan dan otousan bisa tidur dirumah?"_

 _"Obasan dan ojisan ketiduran disini. Apa Haise tega membangunkan mereka?"_

 _"Tapi Nishiki-nii, kalau okaasan dan otousan tidur disini, siapa yang menemani Haise dirumah? Siapa yang merawat Shiro dan Kuro? Haise hanya mengerti menyuapi mereka."_

 _"Untuk sementara, Haise, Shiro dan Kuro akan menginap di rumah Nishiki-nii. Jadi Haise tidak perlu khawatir. Nishiki-nii akan menemani Haise di rumah. Okaasan dan otousan akan merawat Shiro dan Kuro."_

 _"Apa okaasan dan otousan akan menginap di rumah Nishiki-nii juga?"_

 _"Ya, Haise. Setelah obasan dan ojisan bangun, mereka akan menginap bersama kita."_

 _"Kapan okaasan dan otousan bangun?"_

 _"Tidak akan lama lagi."_

 _"Tapi Nishiki-nii, bukankah ini rumah sakit? Apa okaasan dan otousan sedang sakit?"_

 _"Ya, obasan dan ojisan memang sakit. Tapi sebentar lagi mereka akan sembuh."_

 _"Tadi Nishiki-nii bilang okaasan dan otousan baik-baik saja. Nishiki-nii berbohong padaku!"_

 _"Tidak, Haise. Nishiki-nii tidak bermaksud membohongimu. Nishiki-nii hanya tidak ingin membuatmu terluka."_

XXXX

 _Gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun. Kemana perginya Nishiki-nii? Apa dia meninggalkanku? Aku harus apa? Ini sangat gelap. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apapun._

 _...seseorang...tolong...temukan aku..._

 _"Niisaaaaaaannnnn..!"_

 _"Nnghh... Kuro..."_

 _...tadi itu apa? Aku dan Nishiki-nii sedang membicarakan siapa? Okaasan? Otousan? Tidur? Nishiki-nii membohongiku? Aku terluka? Apa maksudnya itu?..._

 _"Haise! Kau sudah sadar? Kau tidak apa-apa?"_

 _"Uugh... Ya, aku tidak apa-apa."_

 _...ruangan ini...tidak asing..._

 _"Aku dimana?"_

 _"Di rumah sakit. Tadi mendadak kau pingsan. Kenapa? Apa kau sakit, Haise?"_

 _"Ah, tidak Nishiki-nii. Maaf merepotkan."_

 _"Tak masalah. Oh iya Haise, kalau kau sudah merasa sehat, lebih baik kau turun dan lihat Shiro."_

 _Nishiki-nii menggeser posisinya, memberi ruang padaku untuk melihat Shiro di ranjang sebelahku. Dia masih belum sadar. Aku segera bangkit lalu berjalan menuju ranjangnya, duduk di sebuah kursi di samping Kuro._

 _"Sudah berapa lama aku pingsan?"_

 _"Hampir dua jam. Sebenarnya niisan kenapa? Aku kaget tiba-tiba niisan terjatuh dan menindihku," Kuro terlihat cemas menatapku._

 _"Selama itu? Entahlah, niisan mendadak merasa pusing," aku menjawab._

 _"Niisan tahu tidak, tubuh niisan berat sekali! Untung saja Nishiki-nii langsung mengangkat niisan. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku sudah remuk!" Kuro mengerucutkan bibirnya, tanda bahwa dia sedang kesal._

 _"Niisan minta maaf ya, Kuro," aku mengelus pucuk kepalanya, tersenyum geli melihat adikku yang justru menggemaskan ketika sedang marah._

 _"Huh, niisan! Aku 'kan serius! Niisan malah tertawa, menyebalkan!"_

 _Dia semakin memajukan bibirnya. Sangat menggemaskan menurutku. Aku kembali mengusap surainya dan akhirnya dia tersenyum. Nishiki-nii yang melihatku nampak lebih baik segera membuka suara._

 _"Kalian berdua tetap disini ya. Nishiki-nii mau berbicara dulu pada polisi di depan sekaligus menelpon obasan dan ojisan. Haise, kau jaga Shiro dan Kuro ya."_

 _"Baik, Nishiki-nii," aku mengangguk. Nishiki-nii segera bangkit berdiri dan berlalu keluar kamar. Aku menoleh, kulihat Kuro yang kembali menatap kembarannya dengan cemas. Aku berusaha mengalihkan perasaan sedihnya itu._

 _"Kuro, bagaimana tanganmu?" aku memandang perban di tangan adikku._

 _"Tidak apa-apa, niisan. Hanya tergores sedikit," dia menjawab._

 _"Tergores apa?"_

 _"Uumm...kaca? Beling? Ah, aku tidak tahu! Pokoknya botol kaca yang pecah! Itu disebut beling bukan, niisan?" dia mengacak rambut hitamnya, terlihat seperti seorang yang frustasi._

 _"Botol kaca? Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" aku balik menanyainya. Kuro terlihat terkejut. Dia langsung berdiri._

 _"Niisan, aku beli minum dulu ya," ujarnya._

 _"Tunggu, Kuro! Jawab niisan dulu!"_

 _"Aku sangat haus, niisan. Nanti setelah beli minum bagaimana?"_

 _"Ya sudah. Jangan jauh-jauh, Kuro!"_

 _Dan ucapanku dibalas sebuah anggukan. Dia langsung berlari keluar kamar, meninggalkanku berdua dengan Shiro. Aku memindahkan pengamatanku pada adik kecilku yang ini. Alat-alat aneh itu membelenggunya. Shiro pasti tidak nyaman. Dia pasti merasa resah._

 _"Shiro, cepatlah bangun," aku bergumam pelan. Menggenggam tangan kecil itu erat membuatku merasa bersalah._

 _"Niisan minta maaf, Shiro. Karena niisan terlambat menjemput kalian, kau harus seperti ini. Niisan benar-benar minta maaf," aku merasa sesuatu lolos dari sudut mataku. Aku menangis. Di hadapan Shiro aku menangis._

 _"Lihat, Shiro. Niisan menangis karena kau seperti ini. Apa kau tidak ingat, kau bilang tidak akan membiarkan niisan ataupun Kuro menangis. Nyatanya apa? Kau sendiri yang justru membuat niisan seperti ini. Jadi cepatlah bangun, Shiro! Berjuanglah! Demi niisan dan Kuro, kau harus bangun!"_

 _Aku menatapnya sendu. Berharap apa yang baru saja kukatakan itu dapat ia dengar. Kini aku sepenuhnya menangis. Air mataku jatuh membasahi tangan kecilnya yang ku genggam dengan kuat. Aku menyatukan wajahku dengan punggung tangannya. Aku tidak berharap apapun, aku hanya ingin Shiro segera sadar. Itu saja._

 _Hening menguasai ruangan ini selama beberapa menit. Kuperhatikan Shiro dengan seksama. Apakah dia mendengarku? Aku mengalihkan pandangan, sesaat teringat adikku yang satu lagi. Aku bingung, kemana perginya Kuro? Bukankah dia hanya keluar sebentar untuk membeli minuman? Kenapa lama sekali? Apa dia tersesat? Ah, itu tidak mungkin! Lucu sekali kalau Kuro terse–_

 _"Shiro!"_

 _Aku tersentak! Tangan Shiro yang kugenggam baru saja bergerak! Memang hanya sedikit, tapi setidaknya ia merespon!_

 _"Shiro! Apa kau bisa mendengar niisan?" aku membalikkan genggamanku, membuat telapak tangan kami saling menyatu. Kugunakan tanganku yang lain untuk mengelus lembut punggung tangannya._

 _"Shiro... niisan disini... kau harus bangun..." aku menatap lekat wajahnya. Air mata kembali mengalir dari sudut mataku. Kedua kelopak itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin terbuka. Namun tidak beberapa lama kemudian, aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan tanganku._

 _"Shiro!"_

 _Aku kembali tersentak. Tanganku yang menyentuh telapak tangannya perlahan merasakan sebuah gerakan lembut. Shiro membalas genggamanku! Dia mempererat jari-jarinya, seolah hendak memenjarakan tanganku itu!_

 _"...nii..san..."_

 _Aku terbelalak. Shiro memanggilku! Aku langsung berdiri, membuat kursi yang kududuki terjatuh, menimbulkan suara gaduh di ruangan itu. Kulihat perlahan mata kelabu itu muncul dari balik kelopak mungilnya. Shiro bangun! Shiro sadar!_

 _"SHIROOOO..!" aku berteriak sejadinya._

 _"NIISAN! ADA APA?!" Kuro yang baru saja kembali terkejut melihatku yang melompat dari kursi. Aku sendiri juga terkejut melihat kedatangannya, namun aku segera menguasai diriku._

 _"KURO, CEPAT PANGGIL DOKTER! SHIRO SUDAH SADAR!"_

 _Aku berteriak. Kuro sempat terkejut. Ia langsung berlari menuju kearah kami. Melihat Shiro yang sudah membuka matanya, walau belum sempurna, Kuro menarik ujung bibirnya, gembira. Dan dia langsung berlari keluar._

XXXX

 _Sudah tiga hari Shiro dirawat, dan kini dia sudah diperbolehkan pulang. Obasan dan Ojisan yang telah kembali sedang menjemput Shiro. Aku, Kuro, dan Nishiki-nii disuruh untuk tetap tinggal di rumah. Selama dirawat, kami tidak pernah menjenguk Shiro. Ojisan melarang karena kami harus sekolah, tapi sebagai gantinya ojisan selalu memberitahu kami keadaan Shiro. Mendengar berita bahwa Shiro akan pulang jelas membuatku dan Kuro sangat senang. Nishiki-nii juga begitu. Daritadi dia selalu menelpon Obasan untuk menanyakan apakah mereka sudah dekat dengan rumah atau tidak._

 _"Sebentar lagi mereka sampai!"_

 _Nishiki-nii berucap semangat. Aku yang mendengar itu juga tidak kalah semangat, apalagi Kuro. Sudah sejak duapuluh menit yang lalu dia berdiri di depan rumah, menunggu mobil yang dibawa Ojisan untuk menjemput Shiro tiba._

 _Tak berapa lama, terdengar suara sebuah mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah. Aku dan Nishiki-nii yang sedang berada di ruang tamu langsung berlari menuju teras, ingin melihat Shiro yang akhirnya bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Kami berdiri disisi Kuro yang nampaknya benar-benar gembira mengetahui saudara kembarnya sudah kembali. Mobil telah terparkir dan mesinnya sudah dimatikan. Dari pintu pengemudi keluar Ojisan yang langsung membuka pintu penumpang di belakang. Nampak Obasan yang keluar sembari menuntun seorang anak berambut putih. Itu Shiro! Kuro yang melihat kakak kembarnya itu langsung berlari dan berteriak dengan sangat kencang sembari merentangkan kedua tangannya, hendak memeluk Shiro._

 _"SHIROOOO..! AKHIRNYA KAU PUL–"_

 ** _GRAP!_**

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Aku langsung ke kamar."_

 _Suasana hening. Hanya terdengar suara langkah Shiro yang berlalu begitu saja, melewatiku dan Nishiki-nii tanpa berbicara apapun. Kami semua terdiam melihat Shiro. Ada apa? Ada apa dengan Shiro? Tadi dia menghentikan Kuro yang ingin memeluknya? Dan dia bahkan tidak menyapaku? Dia juga tidak berterimakasih pada Obasan dan Ojisan? Dan dia juga tidak memberi salam pada Nishiki-nii? Shiro, kau kenapa?_

XXXX

 **POV. KURO**

 _"Shiro, boleh aku ke ruanganmu?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _Aku berjalan melewati sekat yang dibuat Ojisan untuk memisahkan tempat tidur kami. Ya, aku dan Shiro sekamar. Kami menggunakan kamar tamu karena rumah Nishiki-nii hanya mempunyai empat kamar. Satu kamar untuk obasan dan ojisan, satu kamar untuk Nishiki-nii, satu kamar untuk niisan yang dulu adalah kamar Kimi-nee, dan yang terakhir adalah kamar tamu yang aku dan Shiro pakai. Kamar ini cukup luas hingga mampu menampung dua tempat tidur berukuran satu orang. Semua perlengkapan kami ditaruh di satu tempat yang sama. Hanya tempat tidur kami yang dipisah dan diberi sekat. Kata ojisan, ini supaya kami bisa belajar untuk tidak takut tidur sendiri._

 _"Umm... Kau sedang apa, Shiro?" aku yang telah melewati sekat itu menemukan Shiro yang sedang membaca sebuah buku dengan berbaring diatas kasurnya. Aku berjalan lalu duduk di kursi belajarnya._

 _"Membaca," dia menjawab singkat. Ya, aku sudah tahu dia sedang membaca, aku melihatnya. Konyol sekali bertanya seperti itu._

 _"Kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Apa kau perlu sesuatu?"_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Kau yakin?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Kau tidak lapar?"_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Kau sudah mengerjakan PR untuk besok?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Shiro, bisa kau menjawab pertanyaanku selain kata 'ya' dan 'tidak'?"_

 _"Baiklah."_

 _Aku diam. Sudah seminggu Shiro keluar dari rumah sakit, dan sejak saat itu sifatnya berubah. Dia tidak ceria seperti dulu, lebih terkesan dingin. Entah seperti apa menggambarkannya. Yang bisa kujelaskan hanyalah dia tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya lewat emosi. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tidak pernah tersenyum lagi. Tidak pernah tertawa lagi. Tidak pernah mengelus rambutku lagi. Tidak pernah memelukku lagi. Tidak pernah bermanja pada niisan lagi. Semua dalam dirinya berubah._

 _"Shiro, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" aku perlahan membuka suara._

 _"Ya."_

 _"Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padamu saat aku meninggalkanmu bersama orang-orang itu?" aku bertanya hati-hati._

 _"Tidak ada," dia menjawabku sambil tetap membaca bukunya._

 _"Kau berbohong."_

 _"Terserah."_

 _"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"_

 _"Kau melihatnya sendiri saat itu."_

 _"Mereka memukulmu?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Lalu?"_

 _"Ada banyak."_

 _"Sebutkan."_

 _"Terlalu banyak."_

 _"Salah satunya."_

 _"Aku diinjak-injak."_

 ** _DGGHHH..!_**

 _Apa yang dia katakan? Diinjak-injak? Shiro diinjak-injak?_

 _"Bercandamu lucu, Shiro!"_

 _"Aku serius."_

 _Hening._

 _Salahku! Semua salahku! Seharusnya aku tidak meninggalkannya sendiri! Karena aku menurutinya mencari kantor polisi, Shiro harus menderita! Karena aku tidak sanggup berlari lagi, kami tertangkap! Karena aku terlalu lemah, Shiro menggantikanku menanggungnya! Salahku! Semua salahku! Karena aku Shiro menjadi seperti ini! SALAHKU!_

 _"Jangan menangis, Kuro."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Jangan menangis."_

 _Aku tersentak, tak sadar bahwa daritadi Shiro memandangku. Kini dia telah duduk tepat didepanku, mengelus pipiku yang basah. Tunggu, basah? Apa aku sedang menangis?_

 _"Ini bukan salahmu."_

 _"Shiro?" apa dia membaca pikiranku?_

 _"Jangan menangis lagi."_

 _Apa benar ini Shiro?_

 _Ah, kau benar! Ini pasti Shiro! Ini pasti dia! Shiro tidak akan membiarkanku menangis! Lihat, sekarang dia sedang mengusap airmataku! Ini Shiro! Ini benar-benar Shiro! Tidak ada yang salah! Tidak ada yang berubah! Shiro tetaplah Shiro! Dan akan tetap seperti itu sampai selamanya!_

 _"Shiro...aku minta maaf..."_

 _"Kau tidak salah, Kuro. Tidak pernah salah."_

 _Dia memelukku. Ya! Ini benar-benar Shiro! Ini benar-benar dia! Tak sadar aku kembali menangis. Dia memeluk sambil mengelus lembut punggungku. Damai. Itu yang aku rasakan sekarang. Benar-benar damai._

 _"Jangan menangis lagi."_

 _"...maaf, Shiro..."_

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

Arigatou buat yang udah baca sampai sini dan author mohon maaf kalau ceritanya kurang menarik. Sebagai gantinya, mungkin ada yang bersedia meninggalkan jejak berupa fav, follow, atau reviews mungkin (?) kalau tidak berkenan author tak memaksa kok :D

Yosh! Author masih baru, jadi mohon bantuannya ya! Arigatou :)


	2. What's wrong, niisan?

Tetap! 'Tokyo Ghoul' punya Ishida Sui

Peringatan sudah diberitahukan pada chapter sebelumnya. Author males nulisnya *plak

* * *

 **LAST CHAPTER...**

"KITA SUDAH TELAT! AYO!"

 _'Jangan menangis, Kuro. Kumohon, jangan menangis. Tetaplah tersenyum. Aku baik-baik saja. Selama kau dan niisan berada di sisiku, aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi jangan menangis, Kuro.'_

 _'Shiro, kau kenapa?'_

 _"...maaf, Shiro..."_

* * *

 **Inside Me**

 **FLASHBACK OFF - POV. NORMAL**

"Hei Kuro, apa Haise-nii ada di rumah nanti sore?" seorang gadis beriris indigo duduk disamping Kuro.

"Ah, Touka-chan. Tidak. Niisan akan pulang malam," si surai hitam itu menjawab dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada buku bacaan didepannya.

"Huh... Tidak ada di rumah lagi ya?"

Gadis itu menunduk, menyatukan wajahnya dengan meja kayu panjang dihadapannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas kecewa.

"Oh, jadi begini? Setelah kau tidak berhasil mendapatkan aniki kau mengincar Kuro?"

Dari arah kantin terlihat si kembar bersurai putih berjalan menuju gadis itu lalu berhenti di sampingnya. Ia membawa dua buah kaleng minuman.

"Atau kau mau mengajak Kuro 'belajar bersama' agar dapat bertemu aniki di rumah?" Shiro bersedekap. Touka yang mendengar nada sarkatis keluar dari mulut si surai putih itu langsung mendongakan kepalanya.

"Huh! Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Jauhi aniki!"

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak dengar? JAUHI ANIKI!"

"Oh? Baiklah, aku akan menjauhi Haise-nii. Tapi jangan marah jika aku mendekati Kuro."

"JAUHI ANIKI DAN KURO, GADIS SIALAN!"

Shiro menggenggam salah satu kaleng sodanya sangat kuat, membuatnya sedikit penyok. Ia menatap gadis itu nyalang, menebarkan ancaman. Tapi sayang, hal seperti itu tidak akan membuat seorang Touka menjadi takut.

"Sudahlah, Shiro. Ayo kita pergi. Kami duluan, Touka-chan."

Kuro bangkit berdiri, membungkuk, lalu berjalan menuju bangunan besar dihadapannya diikuti Shiro dibelakangnya.

"Sampai jumpa, Kurooo.."

Touka tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya kearah dua pemuda itu, walau sebenarnya yang dituju hanyalah Kuro. Bukannya senyuman si rambut hitam yang didapat gadis itu, tetapi justru tatapan horror dari sang kakak kembar!

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu, Shiro," Kuro menoleh pada orang disampingnya.

"Kau diam saja."

"Tapi kau tidak boleh bersikap seperti itu pada perempu–"

"Diam dan ikuti aku."

Kuro tersentak. Ia tidak berani membuka suara lagi. Jelas sang kakak kembar sedang dalam _mood_ yang tidak baik. Dan jika Shiro sudah seperti ini, bahkan Haise sendiri sangat sulit untuk menangani adiknya yang satu ini.

Shiro membawa adiknya menuju sebuah taman. Tempat itu cukup sepi, tentu saja karena letaknya yang berada di belakang gedung utama dan lumayan jauh dari kantin. Shiro mengajak adiknya untuk duduk disalah satu bangku taman yang kosong, cukup jauh dari beberapa orang yang juga sedang bersantai disana. Shiro meletakkan kedua kaleng minuman yang sedari tadi ia bawa diatas meja.

"Ini milikmu."

Ia menyodorkan sebuah kaleng minuman yang masih utuh, sedangkan dia sendiri mengambil kaleng lain yang sudah penyok dan menegak isinya. Kuro hanya mengangguk lalu membuka tutup atas kaleng itu dan meminumnya. Shiro yang telah selesai dengan beberapa tenggaknya meletakkan kaleng itu diatas meja dan menatap Kuro yang masih sibuk menghilangkan hausnya.

"Kuro, dengarkan aku," wajahnya serius. Kuro berhenti dari acara minumnya, balas menatap Shiro.

"Jauhi Touka. Jangan pernah mengajak Touka kerumah. Dan jangan pernah mengatakan apapun tentang Touka didepan aniki."

Kuro menampilkan ekspresi bingung mendengar ucapan saudara kembarnya. Shiro tau adiknya tidak mengerti apa yang dia bicarakan, karena itu ia melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Jangan membicarakan hal yang tidak perlu pada aniki sampai aku mengizinkannya. Mengerti?"

"Tapi kenapa? Menurutku Touka-chan gadis yang baik," Kuro balik bertanya.

"Kau tidak ingat kejadian tahun lalu? Saat kau mengajak Touka kerumah untuk membantumu mencari contoh dokumen milik lulusan sebelumnya untuk kau jadikan referensi acara tak jelas itu?"

XXXX

 **FLASHBACK ON - POV. KURO**

 _"Tadaima!"_

 _"Okaerinasai. Oh, Kuro. Tumben kau pulang cepat! Dimana Shiro? Dia tidak bersamamu?"_

 _"Aku hanya pulang sebentar, ada barang yang tertinggal. Niisan tidak ke kantor?"_

 _"Hari ini niisan libur. Oh, ada temanmu ya?"_

 _"Iya, namanya Touka. Aku minta tolong padanya untuk membantuku mencari barang itu. Touka-chan, ini kakakku namanya Haise."_

 _Niisan melihat temanku sebentar lalu bangkit berdiri dari sofa empuknya di ruang tengah. Dia sedang membaca koran ditemani secangkir kopi favoritnya._

 _"Konnichiwa, Haise-san," Touka membungkuk._

 _"Ah, konnichiwa Touka-chan. Jangan terlalu berlebihan. Panggil saja aku Haise-nii," niisan tersenyum, dia juga ikut membungkukkan badannya._

 _"Baiklah, niisan. Kami keatas dulu ya."_

 _Aku segera mengajak Touka ke kamarku dan niisan langsung pergi menuju dapur. Mungkin dia membuatkan kami teh? Ya, tentu saja. Itu 'kan kebiasaan niisan. 'Memperlakukan tamu dengan baik', itulah salah satu kebijakan niisan di rumah ini._

 _Aku membukakan pintu kamarku dan mempersilahkan Touka masuk terlebih dahulu. Sengaja kubiarkan pintu kamarku terbuka agar niisan tidak perlu repot-repot menggedor pintu dengan nampan berisi teh diatasnya. Huh, yakin sekali ya niisan akan membuatkan kami teh? Ahaha.._

 _"Jadi Kuro, seperti apa rupa dokumen itu?" Touka bertanya padaku sambil mengacak meja belajarku._

 _"Aku letakkan di map merah, sampul depannya tertulis 'Prospek Acara Tak Jelas Kuro'," aku menjawab sambil ikut mencari._

 _"'Prospek Acara Tak Jelas Kuro'? Kok namanya begitu?" Touka menoleh padaku._

 _"Itu kerjaan Shiro," aku menjawab enteng._

 _"Ooh... Sepertinya menyenangkan punya saudara kembar ya? Kenapa kalian tidak satu jurusan?"_

 _"Yaaahh... Selera dan hobi kami sedikit berbeda."_

 _"Saudara kembarmu itu... yang berambut putih bukan? Aku pernah melihat seseorang yang sangat mirip denganmu di gedung sebelah timur."_

 _"Ya, itu dia. Namanya Shiro. Gedungnya memang disana."_

 _Touka mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. Kami banyak mengobrol sambil mencari map itu._

 _"Oh iya Kuro, kalau dilihat Haise-nii cukup tampan ya!"_

 _"Eh? Kau bilang apa, Touka-chan?" aku berhenti dari pencarianku._

 _"Yaah... Aku bilang, Haise-nii tampan," dia mengatakannya dengan malu. Aku terkekeh._

 _"Mau aku kenalkan lebih dekat dengan niisan?"_

 _"Kau serius, Kuro?!" dia langsung mendongakkan kepalanya menatapku, semangat._

 _"Huwwaaaaahhh... Ada apa ini? Apa niisan mengganggu kencan kalian? Ahaha..."_

 _Tiba-tiba saja niisan muncul dari pintu dengan nampan berisi dua buah cangkir, persis seperti dugaanku. Dia berjalan masuk dan meletakkan nampan itu diatas meja kecil disamping ranjangku sambil tertawa._

 _"Kuro, carilah barangmu dan cepat keluar. Seorang pemuda dan gadis tidak boleh berada dalam satu kamar jika belum sah. Ahaha.." niisan kembali tertawa, aku dibuat kesal._

 _"Apa sih niisan? Kalau tidak percaya kami mencari sesuatu, lebih baik niisan duduk dan lihat kami saja!" aku menggerutu._

 _"Oh, tak apa nih niisan mengganggu kalian?"_

 _"Tidak. Malah lebih bagus lagi kalau niisan ikut membantu kami."_

 _"Tidak terimakasih, Kuro. Niisan disini hanya mengamati saja."_

 _Aku mendecak sebal. Niisan kembali tertawa. Ia berjalan lalu duduk di sisi ranjangku. Aku melirik Touka disamping. Ah, wajahnya merona! Sepertinya dia benar-benar menyukai niisan!_

 _"Hey, Touka-chan! Apa pendapatmu tentang niisan?"_

 _Aku bertanya padanya, ingin tahu apa dia tadi hanya bercanda atau tidak. Touka langsung menatapku, wajahnya terlihat bingung dan malu. Ah, malu!_

 _"Hooo... Ada apa denganmu, Kuro?" kini niisan yang bertanya padaku._

 _"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapat Touka-chan tentang niisan. Apa sama denganku atau tidak," aku menjawab._

 _"Memang kau melihat niisan itu seperti apa?" dia kembali bertanya._

 _"Niisan itu menyebalkan! Tingkahnya seperti anak-anak! Aku sempat berfikir kalau niisan itu sebenarnya adikku dan Shiro!"_

 _"APA?!"_

 _"Ya! Niisan bertingkah seperti anak-anak. Tapi disisi lain, niisan seperti okaasan dan otousan bagiku dan Shiro. Selalu membuat kami tertawa. Selalu bekerja keras untuk kami."_

 _Niisan yang semula berwajah masam karena aku mengatakan bahwa dia seperti anak-anak kini tersenyum._

 _"Terimakasih, Kuro."_

 _"Ya, tak masalah. Niisan memang seperti itu bagiku. Sekarang Touka-chan. Apa kesan pertamamu saat melihat niisan?" aku membalas senyum niisan lalu beralih menuju Touka yang kini semakin memerah._

 _"Ah? Aku?" Touka menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan kikuk._

 _"Ya. Apa kesan pertamamu saat melihatku? Mungkin bisa menjadi referensi agar aku bersikap lebih baik lagi nanti," niisan ikut membantuku, tersenyum ramah pada Touka._

 _"Aah...menurutku...kesan pertamaku...anda orang baik..." dia menjawabnya gugup. Niisan tertawa._

 _"Maksudku bukan yang seperti itu. Misalkan, Touka-chan menganggapku seorang yang pekerja keras, bijaksana, pelit, atau semacamnya. Baik itu banyak jenisnya, yang lebih spesifik," niisan menjelaskan. Dia memang orang yang teliti dalam segala hal._

 _"Oh, maaf. Kesan pertama saya terhadap anda itu...ramah...sopan...ceria... Mungkin itu."_

 _"Wow! Terimakasih banyak, Touka-chan!" niisan tertawa. Touka menunduk malu. Aku langsung mengambil alih pembicaraan._

 _"Apa menurutmu niisan tampan?"_

 _Touka tersentak. Begitupun niisan. Keduanya langsung menatapku. Aku yang merasa menjadi tujuan pengamatan mereka menjadi resah._

 _"Apa? Aku hanya bertanya."_

 _"Bisa kau bertanya yang lain, Kuro?" sepertinya niisan tidak suka aku bertanya seperti itu pada Touka._

 _"Aku 'kan hanya iseng saja. Kalau Touka-chan bilang niisan tampan, berarti aku dan Shiro juga tampan!" aku berusaha mengelak, padahal sebenarnya aku senang sekali mengerjai Touka seperti ini. Dia salah satu teman yang cukup akrab denganku di kampus._

 _"Oohh... Niisan pikir apa. Kalau begitu, apa menurut Touka-chan aku tampan?"_

 _Apa? Niisan bertanya seperti itu pada Touka? Apa niisan tidak lihat wajah Touka yang semakin memerah itu? Oh, aku lupa. Niisan 'kan orangnya tidak peka! Dia 'kan tidak mengerti gadis! Ahaha... Niisan sungguh mirip seperti anak-anak, terlalu polos!_

 _"Touka-chan? Kau baik-baik saja? Kuro, apa temanmu sakit?"_

 _Niisan mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Touka. Oh, aku baru sadar! Touka tidak bergerak sejak niisan bertanya! Apa dia benar-benar malu sampai seperti ini?_

 _"Hei, Touka-chan! Kau kenapa?" aku mengguncang tubuhnya._

 _"Eh? Oh! Maaf, aku tadi melamun," dia gelagapan. Gugup ya? Lucu sekali._

 _"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan pertanyaan tadi."_

 _Niisan yang tadi cukup khawatir kini kembali santai. Touka tersenyum, sepertinya dia lega tidak harus menjawab pertanyaan niisan. Ah, aku gagal mengerjainya!_

 _"Oh iya Touka-chan, apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?" tiba-tiba saja niisan bertanya sesuatu yang menurutku dan Touka aneh. Kami sontak menghentikan pencarian dokumen itu._

 _"Apa maksud Haise-nii? Kita baru saja bertemu hari ini," Touka terlihat bingung._

 _"Benar. Tadi niisan sendiri yang berkenalan dengan Touka-chan," aku juga ikut menyahut._

 _"Tapi rasanya niisan pernah melihat Touka-chan sebelumnya. Dimana ya?" niisan terlihat sedang berfikir. Aku menautkan alis._

 _"Mungkin cuma perasaan niisan saja."_

 _"Tidak, Kuro! Niisan yakin pernah melihat Touka-chan!"_

 _"Mungkin seseorang yang mirip Touka-chan?"_

 _"Mungkin. Tapi siapa ya?"_

 _Aku hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak tahu. Touka tidak henti-hentinya menatap niisan dengan bingung. Niisan sendiri nampaknya masih berusaha keras mengingat sesuatu._

 _"Uugghhh.."_

 _"Niisan? Kau baik-baik saja?" tiba-tiba niisan memegang kepalanya._

 _"Hanya sedikit pusing," dia menjawab._

 _Matanya nampak seperti orang yang mengantuk dan tubuhnya bergerak tak stabil. Aku berdiri dan berjalan kearahnya, memegang lengannya lalu membantunya berdiri._

 _"Biar aku antar niisan ke–"_

 ** _BUGGHHH..!_**

 _"NIISAAAAANNNN...!"_

 _"HAISE-NIIII...!"_

 _Tiba-tiba saja niisan terjatuh kedepan, menimpaku. Niisan pingsan! Aku dan Touka langsung menjerit histeris. Ada apa dengan niisan?_

 _"ANIKIIIIIIIIII...!" mendadak Shiro muncul dari arah pintu. Ia langsung melempar tas yang dipakainya ke sembarang arah lalu menerjang kearahku dan niisan._

 _"KURO! APA YANG TERJADI PADA ANIKI?!" dia terlihat panik. Aku membenarkan posisiku untuk memangku niisan sementara Shiro langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening niisan._

 _"Aku tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja niisan pingsan."_

 _"Memangnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"_

 _"Aku hanya mencari sesuatu yang tertinggal."_

 _Aku menjawab sambil melirik Touka disampingku. Shiro ikut memandang kearah mana aku melihat. Dia menatap Touka sebentar lalu mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya, menunjuk Touka dengan tidak sopan, menurutku._

 _"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI?!" dia terlihat marah._

 _"PERGI DARI SINI! SEKARANG!" lanjutnya. Shiro berdiri lalu menarik paksa lengan Touka, menyeretnya keluar kamar._

 _"SHIRO, KAU KENAPA? DIA TEMANKU!" aku berusaha membela Touka._

 _"Aku tidak melakukan apapun..!" nampaknya Touka juga berusaha membela diri._

 _"AKU BILANG KELUAR! APA PERLU AKU MENYERETMU SAMPAI PAGAR?!"_

 _"ADA APA DENGANMU, SHIRO? TOUKA-CHAN BAHKAN TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN!" aku berteriak. Lupa bahwa niisan masih berada di pangkuanku._

 _"KAU DIAM, KURO!" dia membentakku._

 _"LEBIH BAIK KAU BARINGKAN ANIKI DI RANJANGMU! JANGAN MELAWAN!"_

 _Dia melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan tatapan garang kearahku. Aku takut. Shiro tak pernah bersikap seperti ini padaku. Walau dia berubah, dia tidak pernah memarahiku. Sekarang, bahkan dia sungguh-sungguh menyeret Touka keluar rumah! Kenapa Shiro tidak menyukai Touka? Bukankah mereka bahkan belum saling kenal? Dan niisan... Kenapa niisan tiba-tiba pingsan?_

XXXX

 **FLASHBACK OFF - POV. NORMAL**

"Tadaima."

Haise mengucap salam. Ia baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya. Syukurlah Haise memiliki otak yang cerdas sehingga diusianya yang masih muda ia dapat bekerja pada sebuah lembaga pemerintahan. Dan lebih beruntung lagi, posisi Haise dalam lembaga itu cukup untuk menghidupi dirinya dan kedua adiknya.

"Okaerinasai, niisan."

"Oh, Kuro. Kau belum tidur? Bukankah tadi pagi niisan sudah katakan untuk tidak menunggu niisan?" Haise cukup terkejut mendengar suara adiknya yang disangka telah tertidur. Ia tersenyum sembari melepas sepatunya, menggantinya dengan sepasang sandal rumah.

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan dengan niisan."

"Ingin bicara dengan niisan? Ooh.. Apa karena itu kau meminta niisan untuk pulang cepat?"

Pertanyaan sang pemuda dijawab sebuah anggukan kecil dari pemilik surai hitam itu. Haise berjalan memasuki ruang tengah yang redup, duduk disamping adiknya dan sedikit melonggarkan dasi yang dipakainya serta membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya. Kuro memandang kakaknya dalam. Raut lelah terpatri disana.

"Kuro? Hei Kuro!" Haise mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kuro. Ia bingung melihat sang adik yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip sedikitpun. Tak berapa lama, Kuro tersadar dari lamuannya.

"Aahh.. itu.. begini.. bisakah niisan tidak memaksakan diri? Aku selalu melihat niisan nampak kelelahan," jawabnya terbata.

"Niisan baik-baik saja. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan niisan, Kuro."

Pemuda itu kembali tersenyum. Kuro yang melihat itu menarik nafas panjang. Melihat senyum si sulung membuatnya tak rela untuk memulai percakapan serius yang berusaha ia katakan pada sang kakak. Ia tak ingin senyum itu lenyap.

"Apa ada hal lain yang ingin kau bicarakan pada niisan?" pemuda itu bertanya.

"Tidak, hanya itu saja."

"Apa Shiro sudah tidur?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Sejak jam 9 dia sudah berada di kamarnya."

"Begitu ya. Kau juga lebih baik cepatlah tidur. Niisan duluan ke kamar ya," Haise melirik jam yang tertempel di dinding, sebentar lagi tengah malam. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan mengambil tas kerjanya.

"Ya."

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju kamarnya setelah sang adik membalas ucapannya, meninggalkan Kuro sendiri yang diam memandang punggung kakak tertuanya yang kini telah hilang di balik pintu. Ia pun juga lekas menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Shiro!" Kuro terkejut. Ia baru saja sampai di lantai dua ketika Shiro tengah bersandar pada daun pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk," perintahnya.

Kuro bingung, tapi menurut. Ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, Shiro mengikutinya di belakang dan menutup pintu.

"Umm.. jadi Shiro.. ada apa?" Kuro duduk dipinggir ranjangnya, menatap kakak kembarnya yang kini kembali bersandar pada daun pintu.

"Kau mau mengatakan apa pada aniki?" suaranya rendah.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa yang mau kau katakan pada aniki tadi?"

"Aku tidak mengatakan apapun pada niisan. Aku hanya memintanya untuk tidak memaksakan diri. Itu saja."

Hening.

Kuro dan Shiro memang memiliki suatu rahasia yang tidak dapat mereka ungkapkan kepada Haise. Mungkin tidak untuk sekarang. Tapi pasti suatu saat mereka akan mengatakannya. Dan itulah yang coba ingin dilindungi Shiro. Jangan sampai adik kembarnya membocorkan rahasia itu pada kakaknya. Biarkan rahasia itu terungkap seiring berjalannya waktu. Begitu pikirnya.

Shiro tau adiknya berbohong. Ia melihat semuanya. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan Kuro. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sisi ranjang sang adik, berdiri tepat di hadapan si surai hitam dan menatap iris kelabu itu.

"Katakan."

Kuro masih enggan bersuara. Jelas tersirat rasa takut yang cukup besar pada wajahnya. Melihat kakaknya seperti ini, pasti dia telah melihat semuanya.

"KA-TA-KAN," Shiro mengulang, mengeja sekaligus mempertegas setiap suku katanya.

Kuro masih bungkam. Tapi ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan kembarannya. Berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan mematikan seperti sedang menginterogasi seorang pembunuh berantai. Ia gerah. Ya, sangat.

"...aku ingin membantu niisan mengingat semuanya..."

Akhirnya Kuro membuka suara. Suasana kembali hening. Shiro mundur perlahan. Dilihatnya sang adik menatapnya dengan heran, meminta penjelasan.

"Dengar Kuro..." Shiro menghela nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan.

"Mulai sekarang, kalau kau mau membantu aniki mengingat semuanya, katakan saja padaku."

"Maksudmu?" Kuro tersentak mendengar ucapan Shiro.

 _'Apa mungkin kepala Shiro terbentur? Selama ini dia selalu melarangku. Bahkan tadi siang dia memperingatiku untuk diam. Tapi sekarang dia mau membantuku?'_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Mulai sekarang aku akan membantumu. Maaf karena selama ini aku mencegahmu menolong aniki. Aku hanya tidak ingin melihatnya menderita."

Shiro menunduk sebentar. Selanjutnya ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Kuro hangat.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakitimu dan aniki. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian."

Kuro tersentak. Sepertinya Shiro bisa membaca pikirannya! Dan bukan hanya itu. Yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah Shiro menunjukkan senyumnya! Senyum lembut yang telah hilang sejak 13 tahun lalu! Senyum tulus untuk melindungi keluarga tercintanya!

"Tapi Shiro, apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran?" Kuro masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar.

"Saat tadi siang kita bertemu Touka di kampus, aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya. Seharusnya aku tidak mengusirnya waktu itu. Dia tidak salah, aku memang bodoh..."

Shiro kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Kuro yang melihat itu merasa iba. Tak seharusnya kakak kembarnya merasa bersalah sampai seperti ini. Itu 'kan masa lalu. Bahkan tadi siang Touka tidak mempermasalahkannya. Kuro berdiri dan dengan lembut ia mengangkat wajah si surai putih, membuat mereka saling bertukar pandang, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya pada pundak pemuda dingin itu.

"Kau tidak bodoh, Shiro. Kau hanya tidak ingin melihat aniki terluka. Itu tidak salah," Kuro berusaha menghapus rasa bersalah sang kembar.

"Tapi aku berlebihan," dia menjawab, kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau memang seperti itu 'kan? Selalu berlebihan melakukan sesuatu? Bahkan saat kita kecil, kau selalu bertingkah seperti pahlawan yang melindungiku sampai kau babak belur dan dirawat di rumah sakit. Padahal kau tahu sendiri, aku juga laki-laki, sama sepertimu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Kau memang sangat menyayangiku dan niisan, karena itu kau bertingkah berlebihan."

Kuro berucap sambil terus memandangi kakaknya, walau tatapannya tidak dibalas oleh pemuda di hadapannya, itu tidak masalah. Ia hanya ingin sang kembar bisa merasa lebih tenang. Dan pada akhirnya, wajah itu kembali mendongak, memperlihatkan sedikit cairan bening di sudut matanya.

"...terimakasih, Kuro..."

XXXX

"JANGAN MENDEKAAAAAAAATTTTT...!"

"Aniki!"

"Itu suara niisan!"

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Suasana tenang telah berganti dengan teriakan tak karuan dari sebuah rumah di pinggir distrik 20. Kedua kembar yang masih berada dalam satu ruang terkejut mendengar suara gaduh dari lantai satu. Mereka lantas bangkit menuju kamar sang kakak. Langkah kaki terdengar mengalun cepat menuruni tangga.

"ANIKI, ADA APA?!"

"NIISAAAN!"

Si kembar terlihat panik ketika memasuki ruangan sang kakak. Meja terbalik, tirai sobek, lampu pecah, kertas-kertas berserakan dan pakaian berhamburan menyambut mereka. Disana, disudut kamar, sang kakak tengah duduk meringkuk sembari menjambak surai abu-abunya dengan kasar. Suara aneh keluar dari mulutnya yang tidak berhenti membenturkan dua barisan gigi yang tak bersalah. Kedua matanya membola sempurna, seolah-olah hendak mengeluarkan sepasang iris kelabu itu dari dalamnya.

"AAARRGGGHHHH...!" Haise berteriak tak jelas sembari menjambak rambutnya.

"Niisan! Kau baik-baik saja?" Kuro berjalan menuju sang kakak dengan takut.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! KELUAAAAAARRRRR...!"

Haise kembali berteriak. Matanya bergetar ketakutan menatap Kuro. Si surai hitam tercengang. Ia menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh pada kembarannya di belakang. Shiro hanya mengangguk lalu berjalan memutari ruangan untuk menahan amukan sang kakak dari belakang. Kuro yang mengerti instruksi itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya mendekati Haise lalu berlutut disampingnya dengan takut.

"Ini aku, niisan. Ini Kuro," si bungsu berusaha tersenyum walau guratan cemas disertai rasa takut merayap dalam dirinya. Haise menggeleng kepalanya dengan sangat kuat. Tubuhnya kini semakin dirapatkan pada sudut tembok disana, benar-benar ingin menjauh dari sentuhan Kuro.

"Tenanglah niisan, tidak ada apa-apa. Aku Kuro. Aku tidak akan menyakiti niisan."

Ia mengelus lengan putih itu, berusaha menenangkan si pemuda yang kini wajahnya tersembunyi diantara dua kakinya yang hanya terbalut celana pendek putih sedengkul. Namun sayang, usapan lembut itu langsung ditangkis oleh Haise. Kuro terdorong cukup jauh ke belakang akibat ayunan kasar tangan sang kakak.

"TIDAAAAAKKK...!"

 **GRAP!**

"Kuro, cepat ambil obat! Aku akan menahan aniki!"

Shiro memerintah adiknya. Ia telah berhasil menyergap Haise dari belakang yang sedaritadi hanya terfokus pada sang adik. Kuro mengangguk lalu segera menuju ruang tengah, mencari kotak obat yang tersimpan disana sementara Shiro dengan susah payah berusaha memegangi kedua lengan sang kakak yang kini sedang meronta hebat.

"LEPAS! JANGAN MENYENTUHKU!"

Haise berteriak tak terkontrol. Ia mendorong Shiro menjauh dengan kasar. Pemuda dingin itu kini terpental tak jauh darinya. Shiro segera bangkit berdiri dan kembali mencoba menahan sang kakak. Ia berhasil menangkap tangan pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu tak kala dia akan menyarangkan sebuah pukulan pada adiknya sendiri, memutar tangan itu kebelakang membuat sang empunya tak dapat bergerak bebas. Namun Haise tidak menyerah. Ia justru semakin meronta dengan ganas yang membuat adiknya menjadi kesal. Shiro yang sudah naik pitam juga akhirnya ikut berteriak.

"ANIKI, BERHENTI!"

Shiro memukul tengkuk kakaknya dengan keras, membuat Haise terjatuh ke lantai kamarnya. Ya, Haise pingsan.

"Shiro, ini obat– NIISAAAANNNN!"

Kuro yang baru kembali dengan beberapa bungkus obat di tangannya langsung berlari menuju Shiro dan Haise.

"Shiro, Niisan kenapa?" Kuro panik.

"Aku membuatnya pingsan. Setidaknya, ini bisa menghentikan aniki melukai dirinya sendiri."

Shiro menjawab. Ia mengangkat tubuh sang kakak menuju ranjangnya, membaringkannya disana. Kuro masih berdiri dan menatap Haise dari jauh. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat melihat kakaknya terkulai lemas seperti itu. Selanjutnya si surai putih mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru ruangan. Kamar itu berantakan.

"Kuro, ayo kita bersihkan kamar aniki.."

XXXX

"Ohayou, Shiro."

"Ah, aniki. Ohayou."

"Kau sedang apa pagi-pagi begini? Kau lapar? Mau niisan buatkan makanan?"

Haise keluar dari kamarnya. Ekor matanya menangkap wujud sang adik yang membelakanginya sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Haise mengusap kedua matanya lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

"Kau juga sudah bangun, aniki?" Shiro nampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Haise.

"Huh? Bukankah niisan selalu bangun jam segini? Justru seharusnya niisan yang bertanya padamu, tumben sekali kau sudah bangun," Haise tersenyum, melirik jam di dinding yang menunjuk angka lima.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur," Shiro menjawab singkat.

"Mimpi buruk lagi, ya?"

"Ya. Sangat buruk."

"Mau menceritakannya pada niisan?"

"Tidak."

Haise hanya menganggukan kepalanya kecil. Ia paham betul adiknya yang satu ini sangat sulit untuk diajak mengobrol sesuatu. Sejak saat itu Shiro memang berubah, bahkan sekarang saja dia memanggil sang kakak dengan sebutan 'aniki', tidak lagi dengan kata 'niisan' seperti dulu. Meskipun begitu Haise tidak keberatan sama sekali. Pemuda itu lantas kembali tersenyum. Ia mengambil sebuah cangkir dari dalam lemari lalu meletakannya di atas meja makan.

"Niisan akan membuat teh hangat. Kau mau? Atau kau ingin yang lain?" Haise bertanya.

"Samakan saja dengan aniki."

"Baiklah."

Haise mengambil sebuah cangkir lagi, meletakannya di atas meja, dan mulai membuat dua teh untuk mereka.

"Jadi Shiro, kau sebenarnya mimpi apa?" Haise berucap sambil memasukkan gula kedalam cangkir-cangkir itu.

"Tidak. Bukan apa-apa."

Haise mengaduk teh itu lalu memindahkannya ke atas sebuah nampan dan berjalan membawa dua cangkir teh hangat itu ke ruang tengah kemudian duduk di sisi Shiro.

"Ayolah, Shiro..." Haise memberi sedikit nada permohonan. Ia meletakan salah satu cangkir itu dihadapan adiknya.

"Aku hanya khawatir pada aniki," ucapnya pelan.

"Apa maksudmu? Khawatir pada niisan?"

"Ya. Sejak kejadian itu, aniki selalu bertingkah aneh."

"Kejadian itu? Kejadian apa? Niisan bertingkah aneh? Apa maksudmu?"

Haise mengernyitkan keningnya tanda tak mengerti. Shiro tersadar, kejadian itulah yang seharusnya tidak boleh ia ceritakan pada kakaknya. Tapi ia sudah bertekad untuk menolong pemuda itu, ia sudah berjanji pada adik kembarnya. Ia tak mungkin menarik kata-katanya lagi 'kan? Tapi ia juga tidak bisa membicarakan semua tanpa Kuro disisinya untuk membantunya. Yah, mungkin nanti saat Kuro sudah bangun mereka akan bersama-sama menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kakak mereka.

 _'Sepertinya aniki tidak sadar ia baru saja mengamuk tadi pagi'_

"Shiro? Hei Shiro?" Haise mengibaskan tangannya tepat di wajah Shiro melihat sang adik yang menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Ah, iya aniki. Maaf."

Shiro terkejut. Ia mengambil salah satu cangkir teh lalu meminumnya, berusaha tampak normal agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan sang kakak. Haise tersenyum lembut. Namun selanjutnya raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Oh iya Shiro, kenapa tirai di kamar niisan diganti? Bukankah tirai itu masih bersih? Dan lagi, kenapa kau menggantinya malam hari saat niisan sedang tidur? Selain itu, kau masuk ke dalam kamar niisan tanpa izin?"

Shiro nyaris tersedak dengan tehnya sementara Haise terkejut melihat reaksi sang adik yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan. Shiro sendiri tidak menyangka kakaknya benar-benar tidak menyadari perbuatannya. Ia lantas meletakkan cangkir itu kembali diatas meja. Ia benar-benar bingung bagaimana menjelaskannya. Ditambah Haise yang memberondongnya dengan banyak pertanyaan jelas membuatnya gelisah.

"Aaah...itu...maaf aniki...aku tidak bermaksud...tirainya...maaf...aku salah..."

Shiro benar-benar bingung menjelaskannya. Tidak mungkin 'kan Shiro mengatakan kalau Haise yang lepas kendali merobek tirai kamarnya sendiri? Haise yang melihat perubahan aneh pada sikap Shiro lantas mengelus surai putih itu dengan lembut.

"Maaf Shiro, bukannya niisan melarangmu. Tapi kau tau 'kan di dalam kamar niisan itu ada banyak dokumen penting? Dan lagi, memasuki kamar orang lain tanpa izin itu tidak baik. Kau harus bisa menjaga privasi orang lain."

Haise menjelaskan dengan halus sambil tersenyum. Ia mengambil cangkir tehnya lalu menyeruput isinya. Shiro yang duduk disampingnya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia bersyukur sang kakak tidak curiga padanya karena tirai itu.

"Maaf aniki. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi," Shiro meletakan cangkir tehnya diatas meja.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa Shiro. Niisan tidak marah padamu. Niisan tidak akan pernah memarahimu dan Kuro," Haise kembali dengan senyumannya, membuat Shiro menghembuskan nafasnya dalam.

 _'...terimakasih aniki...'_

XXXX

"Shiro! Kau sedang apa di kamarku?!"

"Berisik."

Kuro terlonjak dari ranjangnya. Punggung tangannya kini menyapu kedua matanya yang masih nampak sayu. Ia duduk di sisi kasurnya, menatap pundak sang kembar yang kini tengah membelakanginya di sebuah kursi putar miliknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, jadi aku kesini."

"Sejak kapan kau di kamarku?"

"Mungkin dua jam yang lalu."

"Sekarang jam berapa?"

"Tujuh."

"Dan kau hanya duduk seperti itu selama dua jam?"

"Ya."

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku?"

"Tidurmu pulas. Aku tidak ingin mengganggumu."

"Kau berlebihan."

"Maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Oh."

Jawaban singkat ala Shiro membuat pembicaraan terputus. Suasana hening. Shiro masih membelakangi Kuro, menghadap meja didepannya, tak bergerak. Hanya diam. Kuro nampak heran. Keadaan canggung ini juga membuatnya tidak nyaman. Sungguh aneh.

"Mau ke bawah?" Kuro membuka suara.

"Ya."

Shiro menjawab singkat. Ia menggeser kursinya ke belakang, berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju pintu sementara Kuro masih duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Shiro berbalik dan menghadap Kuro.

"Apa yang kau tunggu?"

"Ah, tidak. Ayo."

Kuro bangkit berdiri, merapikan kasurnya lalu menyusul sang kembar turun ke lantai satu. Sesampainya di bawah, Kuro langsung mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari seseorang.

"Dimana niisan?"

"Kamar?"

Si surai hitam berjalan menuju kamar sang kakak. Ia mengetuk pintu itu dengan perlahan.

"Niisan, kau sudah bangun?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Niisan, apa kau di dalam? Ini Kuro."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Coba kau buka saja."

Shiro memberi saran dari jauh. Kuro mengangguk. Tangannya menyentuh gagang pintu dan mendorongnya ke bawah.

"Niisan, aku masuk ya."

Pintu terbuka. Kuro mengintip ke dalam, mencari sosok sang kakak.

 _'...tidak ada...'_

Ia menutup pintu. Di kejauhan, Shiro menunjukkan raut bertanya. Kuro hanya menggeleng.

"Mungkin aniki sedang duduk di teras sambil membaca sebuah koran. Itu kebiasaan paginya saat libur 'kan?" Shiro mengeluarkan pendapatnya.

"Ah, benar juga."

Kuro tersenyum, lupa dengan keseharian sang kakak. Ya. Saat libur seperti ini, Haise selalu bersantai di rumah. Ia benar-benar menikmati liburannya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Kuro memanggil sang kakak yang berjalan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Dapur. Minum."

Shiro kembali menjawab singkat. Kuro mengekor di belakangnya, ia juga belum membasahi kerongkongannya pagi ini dan ia sungguh merasa haus. Mereka berjalan bersama menuju dapur hingga akhirnya..

"ANIKIIIII..!"

"NIISAAAAANNNNNN..!"

Keduanya terperanjat. Di lantai dapur, sesosok tubuh bergelimang cairan merah tergeletak. Haise disana! Sebuah pisau dapur tertancap di lengan kirinya.

"NIISAAAAAANNNNNN..!"

Kuro berteriak sejadinya. Ia langsung berlari memeluk sang kakak, tak peduli pakaiannya mulai memerah akibat darah yang diciptakan pemuda itu. Haise sendiri tak bergeming.

"Niisan...apa yang terjadi..." suaranya bergetar. Ia menarik kepala sang kakak ke dalam pangkuannya, memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Haise sama sekali tidak bergerak, matanya terpejam rapat.

"CARI KUNCI MOBIL, KURO!"

Shiro langsung mengangkat tubuh sang kakak dari pangkuan adiknya, menggendongnya menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir di halaman. Kuro yang melihat itu langsung bergegas menuju kamar sang kakak, mengambil kunci mobil yang tergeletak di atas meja lalu berlari menuju halaman.

"Berikan kunci itu. Aku menyetir, kau menjaga aniki dibelakang."

Shiro memerintah adiknya untuk masuk kedalam mobil lalu meletakan Haise di pangkuannya dengan perlahan. Ia munutup pintu itu dan duduk di depan. Ia menyetir mobil hitam sang kakak, mengendarainya dengan cepat menuju sebuah rumah sakit di pinggir distrik 20 yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Shiro memperhatikan keadaan sang kakak dari cermin yang tergantung di langit-langit bagian depan mobilnya. Lihat pisau itu. Lihat mulut sang kakak yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Entah apa yang membuat Haise melukai dirinya sendiri, kedua kembar tidak tahu. Sesekali Shiro melirik ke belakang lagi, nampak Kuro yang tak berhenti menangis. Shiro bingung dan takut. Ia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

 _'Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, aniki?'_

XXXX

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaan niisan?" Kuro segera bangkit dari kursinya menuju sang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang perawatan.

"Lukanya memang tidak begitu dalam. Tapi saya melihat ada masalah yang cukup serius pada otaknya."

"Masalah?" Shiro angkat suara.

"Ya. Tampaknya saudara Haise memiliki cedera pada otaknya," dokter berlabel nama Kanou yang tertempel di seragamnya itu menjawab.

"cedera pada otaknya? Apa maksudnya, dokter?"

"Apa sebelumnya saudara Haise pernah mengalami kecelakaan yang cukup parah?" dokter itu bertanya.

"Ya, aniki memang pernah mengalami kecelakaan," Shiro menjawab.

"Dan apa saudara Haise sering bertingkah aneh seperti sekarang?"

"Saat niisan kecil ia memang suka bertingkah aneh lalu sempat berhenti. Entah mengapa sekarang kebiasaan itu kembali lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada niisan, dokter?" kali ini Kuro yang menjawab.

"Saya rasa kecelakaan itu yang membuat otaknya menjadi kacau, sebut saja saudara Haise sering berhalusinasi sehingga bertingkah aneh. Saya juga tidak mengerti karena penyakit seperti tidak pernah saya tangani."

"Bisa tolong dijelaskan lebih rinci, dokter?"

"Seharusnya kecelakaan parah tidak membuat seseorang berhalusinasi sampai seperti ini. Kalaupun berhalusinasi, tentu tidak akan sampai mencelakakan diri sendiri. Kecelakaan parah dapat menimbulkan hilang ingatan, jadi seharusnya halusinasi yang dimaksud adalah memorinya yang terhapus sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi dan sifatnya tidak mendestrutifkan pemilik tubuh."

Shiro dan Kuro saling bertatapan. Penjelasan sang dokter justru semakin membuat dua kembar itu bingung. Jika kecelakaan yang menimpa si sulung itu seharusnya tidak berefek pada halusinasi yang bersifat mencelakakan diri sendiri, jadi bagaimana kakak mereka itu bisa melukai dirinya sendiri? Namun untuk sekarang itu tidak penting. Bagaimana kondisi sang kakak adalah prioritas mereka.

"Baiklah. Jadi, apakah kami boleh melihat aniki sekarang?" Shiro bertanya.

"Saudara Haise sedang beristirahat. Kalian diperbolehkan masuk setelah ia siuman. Saya permisi," sang dokter pergi meninggal kedua kembar itu sendirian.

Shiro memandang sang adik yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Raut cemas terpampang jelas di sana. Shiro menghela nafas lalu duduk di samping sang kembar.

"Tenang saja, Kuro. Aniki tidak apa-apa," suaranya lembut. Kuro mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Shiro dengan iris kelabunya.

"Jangan bohong padaku. Apa penyakit itu sangat parah? Apa niisan bisa sembuh? Apa niisan akan baik-baik saja?" ia terisak.

"Jangan menangis, Kuro. Aniki baik-baik saja. Percayalah padaku."

Shiro terlihat serius, berusaha meyakinkan sang adik bahwa kakak mereka dalam keadaan baik. Tentu saja itu bohong. Mana ada orang yang melukai dirinya sendiri disebut _'baik-baik saja'_? Syukurlah Kuro sangat mempercayai kakak kembarnya, dia tidak pernah meragukannya. Ya, Kuro dibohongi kakaknya sendiri.

"...aku percaya..."

Shiro memeluk adiknya yang masih menangis. Dia sadar bahwa dirinya salah. Penyakit seperti itu tidak bisa dibilang _'baik-baik saja'_. Tapi dia tidak mau melihat Kuro menangis lebih dari ini. Dia merasa menjadi kakak yang buruk jika terus-menerus melihat Kuro menangis. Dia tidak bisa melindungi adik dan kakaknya. Dia lemah.

Sudah 10 menit Shiro berusaha menenangkan sang adik yang akhirnya berhenti menangis. Dan beberapa jam kemudian Haise sudah sadar dan keadaannya baik. Lengan kirinya masih terlilit perban putih. Kedua kakak beradik yang identik itu masuk.

"Niisan, bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kuro berjalan menuju sisi ranjang rumah sakit tempat Haise berbaring.

"Yaaah.. Sudah lebih baik," Haise tersenyum. Bahkan saat terbaring di rumah sakit-pun pemuda ini masih tampak ceria. Apa mulutnya tidak lelah tersenyum terus? Shiro ingin sekali bertanya seperti itu.

"Niisan tidak mengerti. Kenapa niisan ada dirumah sakit ya? Apa niisan tiba-tiba pingsan?" pemuda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil menatap kedua adiknya. Kuro melirik Shiro.

"Begitulah. Aniki terpeleset di dapur kemudian pingsan. Gelas kaca yang aniki pegang jatuh lalu pecah dan belingnya mengenai lengan aniki."

Shiro berusaha mencari jawaban yang masuk akal, walau jelas pernyataannya tadi sama sekali tidak rasional. Namun coba perhatikan pemuda dengan warna rambut abu-abu itu! Berikan aplaus yang meriah pada si surai putih ini karena sang kakak yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan itu berhasil tertipu! Dengan ekspresi serius, tatapan yang tajam, serta kalimat yang terucap dengan lancar tanpa cacat sedikitpun sukses membuat sang kakak percaya. Shiro sanggup membuat kedua saudara kandungnya tertipu! Berterimakasihlah kepada Seidou-nii yang sungguh luar biasa tekun mengajari Shiro bagaimana cara berbohong yang baik dan benar ketika si kembar masih kecil. Dia memang memiliki bakat berbohong yang luar biasa!

"Oh, begitu ya. Niisan hanya ingat terakhir kali niisan berada di dapur untuk memasak," jawaban polos disertai tawa kecil dari sang kakak membuat kedua adiknya terdiam.

 _"Niisan benar-benar tidak ingat, ya?"_

 _"Aku tidak akan membiarkan aniki melukai dirinya sendiri lagi!'_

 **To be continue...**

* * *

Yaaahhh... Chapter dua sudah di update, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya! :D

Sekali lagi bagi yang berkenan mungkin bersedia meningggalkan jejak pada fic ini(?)

Akhir kata, arigatou untuk kalian semuaaaa :)


	3. Who is she?

'Tokyo Ghoul' by Ishida Sui

Peringatan sudah tertulis di chapter pertama. Intinya tokoh disini didominasi oleh trio Kaneki dan bergenre Family. Rating T untuk bahasa serta kemungkinan typo yang tidak terdeteksi saat diperiksa ulang. Gomennnasai~

* * *

 **LAST CHAPTER**

"Kau tidak ingat kejadian tahun lalu? Saat kau mengajak Touka kerumah untuk membantumu mencari contoh dokumen milik lulusan sebelumnya untuk kau jadikan referensi acara tak jelas itu?"

 _'Kenapa Shiro tidak menyukai Touka? Bukankah mereka bahkan belum saling kenal? Dan niisan... Kenapa niisan tiba-tiba pingsan?'_

 _'Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu, aniki?'_

* * *

 **Inside Me**

Sudah lima hari Haise dirawat dan telah diperbolehkan untuk pulang. Kini Shiro tengah menebus beberapa obat untuk diminum sang kakak sementara kedua saudaranya menunggu di dalam mobil. Beberapa menit kemudian Shiro kembali dengan sebuah plastik kecil tergenggam di tangan kanannya. Ia membuka pintu mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudi sementara Kuro dan Haise duduk si kursi penumpang di belakangnya. Haise melirik bungkus obat yang diletakkan pada _dashboard_ mobil.

"Obat apa itu? Niisan 'kan tidak sakit," pemuda itu bersuara.

"Ini obat supaya aniki tidak pusing lagi," Shiro menjawab asal sementara Haise hanya ber–"Oohh"ria. Dia menyalakan mesin mobil lalu keluar dari halaman rumah sakit itu.

Dua puluh menit cukup untuk mereka kembali menuju rumah. Mobil telah terparkir rapi oleh Shiro dan kini ketiganya memasuki rumah kecil mereka.

"Niisan, lebih baik kau langsung istirahat saja," Kuro berjalan disamping kakaknya.

"Perlu aku bantu ke kamar, aniki?" Shiro membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci perak yang baru saja ia ambil dari saku celananya.

"Kalian terlalu berlebihan, niisan tidak separah itu," pemuda itu menjawab dengan nada yang terdengar risih.

"Niisan mau dibuatkan makan apa? Kata dokter, niisan harus segera minum obat begitu sampai dirumah," Kuro mengekor kakak tertuanya kedalam rumah.

"Apa aniki perlu sesuatu? Tunggulah dikamar, aku akan membawakannya," Shiro menambahkan sambil menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Niisan sudah sehat, Shiro-Kuro. Jangan bertingkah seolah niisan terkena sakit keras," pemuda itu sedikit jerah dengan tingkah kedua adiknya.

"Tapi dokter bilang niisan harus istirahat," Kuro berusaha membujuk kakaknya.

"Ya. Dokter juga bilang aniki tidak boleh terlalu le—"

"DISINI NIISAN YANG SAKIT, BUKAN DOKTER ITU! KALIAN LEBIH BAIK DIAM!"

Haise membentak kedua adiknya dengan tatapan tajam, membuat mereka sedikit terhenyak. Tak pernah ada dalam sejarah kehidupan si kembar bahwa kakak mereka pernah membentak mereka. Jangankan memarahi, menunjukkan sorot mata sedingin itu saja Haise tidak pernah. Ia dikenal oleh kedua adiknya itu sebagai seorang yang ceria, selalu tersenyum, lembut, sedikit kekanak-kanakan dan konyol. Tapi coba lihat sekarang, orang itu bahkan telah membentak kedua adik kembarnya!

"Tapi niisan, kau per—"

"DIAM!"

Haise kembali membentak Kuro yang memberanikan diri untuk membuka suara. Kuro tersentak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Omongannya dipotong sang kakak yang justru membalasnya dengan tatapan sengit, bahkan sorot matanya itu juga menunjukkan kebencian! Kali ini nyalinya benar-benar ciut.

"PERGI KE KAMAR KALIAN, SEKARANG!"

Perintah dengan nada mutlak itu jelas menyiratkan keinginan untuk tidak dibantah. Dan detik selanjutnya, sepasang kembar itu menuju lantai dua tempat kamar mereka dengan diikuti tatapan marah sang kakak. Keduanya tak ada yang membuka suara. Kuro membuka pintu kamarnya dan berjalan masuk dengan Shiro dibelakangnya. Si adik duduk dipinggir ranjangnya sementara sang kakak mengambil tempat di kursi belajar kembarannya. Didalam, kedua orang itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Ada apa dengan niisan? Kenapa dia memarahi kita?" Kuro bertanya dengan tatapan sendu memandang lantai.

"Mulai lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Ada yang tidak beres dengan aniki," Shiro menjawab.

"MAKSUDMU NIISAN GILA, BEGITU?!" Kuro mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap sang kakak tidak terima.

"Bukan tidak beres seperti itu. Begini saja, mana ponselmu?"

Shiro meminta sang adik memberikan telepon genggam kepunyaannya karena miliknya berada di kamar dan dia malas untuk kesana. Kuro tidak bergerak, ia hanya menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Shiro, menunjuk sesuatu diatas meja belajarnya. Shiro mengikuti arah pandangan adiknya dan menemukan sebuah telepon genggam berwarna hitam tergeletak disana. Ia mengambil itu lalu mengusap layarnya dan mengurut layar telepon itu. Dua menit dan layar telepon itu langsung ditunjukkan kepada sang adik. Kuro membaca tulisan itu seksama. Perlahan, sorot matanya berubah menjadi ketakutan.

Kuro menegak ludahnya.

"Kau mengerti 'kan, Kuro?" Shiro berucap sambil menerima telepon sang adik yang terjulur padanya.

"Tidak mungkin. Hanya karena niisan membentak kita dan kau langsung memutuskan niisan terkena penyakit itu? Kau gila!" Kuro berusaha menentang spekulasi sang kakak.

"Ya, aku hanya memutuskan sepihak! Dan ya, aku gila! Kita tidak bisa apa-apa, Kuro! Kita bukan dokter! Kalau misalkan terbukti asumsiku benar, kita dapat bertanya pada dokter itu lagi! Kau harus tahu, aku sama sekali tidak pernah menganggap aniki memiliki kelainan jiwa! Kau paham?!" Shiro tegas pada adiknya.

"Tapi sebelumnya niisan tidak pernah seperti ini..." Kuro membalas. Suaranya bergetar, menandakan ketakutan yang besar.

"Maaf terlalu keras padamu, Kuro. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan beberapa tahun yang lalu aniki juga suka seperti ini, tapi tidak sampai seekstrim sekarang," Shiro meminta maaf setelah mendengar suara adiknya lalu memberi pendapatnya.

"Jadi?"

"Sebut saja kebiasan buruk aniki mulai kambuh lagi."

"Terus terang saja Shiro, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti penyakit apa yang diderita niisan."

"Bukan cuma kita, dokter itu sendiri juga tidak tahu. Karena itu aku menyimpulkan aniki mengidap sakit ini, setidaknya lebih masuk akal."

Kuro bangkit berdiri setelah mendengar pernyataan Shiro dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Panasnya matahari membuat si surai hitam menoleh memandangi jam yang tertempel pada dinding kamarnya. Pukul sepuluh pagi. Ia kembali memandang keluar jendela kemudian menghirup nafasnya dalam-dalam, berusaha menenangkan dirinya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menolong niisan?"

"Memastikannya untuk selalu minum obat dan tidak mengucilkannya, itu yang dikatakan dokter kemarin."

"Mengucilkannya?"

"Ya. Penderita ini selalu berhalusinasi sehingga orang-orang menganggapnya gila."

"NIISAN TIDAK GILA!"

"Aku tahu. Karena itu kita harus membantu aniki."

"Itu sudah pasti! Tapi Shiro, sebenarnya apa yang kau dan dokter itu bicarakan?"

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Yang penting sekarang kita harus memprioritaskan kesembuhan aniki. Itu nanti saja."

"Ya!"

XXXX

Enam jam berlalu. Kedua kembar itu tertidur di kamar si surai hitam, Kuro diranjangnya dan Shiro di meja belajar adiknya. Mereka sangat lelah. Tentu saja! Selama Haise dirawat, kedua orang ini tidak henti-hentinya mengawasi sang kakak, tidur sebentar dan makan tidak teratur.

Tak berapa lama, pemuda diatas ranjang itu mulai bergeliat gelisah. Begitupun dengan pemuda yang menempelkan wajahnya pada lengannya diatas meja belajar. Perlahan keempat iris asap itu terbuka bersamaan. Kuro duduk di tepi ranjangnya dan Shiro menegakkan tubuhnya pada senderan kursi. Setelah kesadaraan mereka pulih, mereka langsung turun menuju lantai satu untuk memastikan keadaan kakak mereka.

"Oh, kalian sudah bangun? Apa kalian lapar? Makanan ada diatas meja. Ambil saja."

Haise mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi yang sedang ia tonton dan tersenyum melihat si kembar memasuki ruang tengah. Kuro dan Shiro nampak terkejut.

"Niisan? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Kuro berjalan ke sisi sofa tempat sang kakak duduk.

"Ya, niisan baik-baik saja. Memangnya kenapa, Kuro?"

Haise bergeser, memberi ruang dan menepuk-nepuk bagian sofa yang kosong disampingnya, mengajak sang adik duduk. Saat Kuro hendak menempati ruang itu, lengannya langsung ditahan oleh Shiro.

"Kami akan makan dulu, aniki. Kami sangat lapar. Apa aniki sudah makan?" Shiro berbasa-basi. Kuro hanya menatapnya heran.

"Sudah. Maaf ya niisan makan duluan. Tadi niisan ke kamarmu tapi tidak ada orang. Saat niisan mengetuk kamar Kuro, tidak ada yang menjawab juga. Ya sudah, langsung saja niisan buka. Ternyata kalian berdua didalam dan sedang tertidur. Kalian pulas sekali, niisan jadi tidak tega membangunkan kalian. Maaf ya niisan masuk kamar kalian tidak izin," Haise menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuk kanannya, tersenyum kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa! Niisan bebas keluar-masuk kamarku!" Kuro menjawab dengan sangat antusias, membuatnya kini ditarik paksa oleh Shiro menuju dapur. Haise hanya menggeleng kepalanya melihat kelakuan adik kembarnya dan kini ia kembali menonton acara sorenya.

Sekarang kedua kembar itu berada di dapur. Shiro melepaskan pegangannya pada Kuro yang meringis kecil karena genggaman sang kakak yang terlalu keras. Ia mengusap lengannya lalu beralih pada Shiro yang berdiri bersandar pada kulkas disana.

"Maaf," Shiro berujar pelan ketika melihat adiknya mengelus lengannya sendiri.

"Tak masalah. Jadi ada apa, Shiro? Kenapa kau menarikku?"

"Kau lihat aniki? Sifatnya berubah."

"Berubah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak merasa aneh dengan sikap aniki barusan?"

"Tidak. Memangnya apa yang aneh dari niisan?"

"Tiba-tiba aniki menjadi baik."

"Hah? Bukankah niisan memang selalu baik? Kenapa kau justru berkata seperti itu?"

"Tadi pagi aniki memarahi kita, Kuro! Dan lihat sekarang, dia kembali baik seperti biasa! Apa itu tidak aneh?"

"Sebenarnya apa yang mau kau katakan?"

"Aku hanya mau bilang kalau perilaku aniki kacau!"

"Apa yang kacau? Tidak ada yang salah dengan niisan!"

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

Shiro menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Sepertinya sore hari bukan saat yang tepat untuk berbicara serius dengan Kuro. Sepertinya otak anak itu memang dirancang untuk beristirahat di sore dan malam hari. Benar-benar istirahat sampai keadaan otaknya berada di posisi terendah sehingga pembicaraan seperti ini saja dia tidak mengerti.

"Masih ada yang mau kau ucapkan? Aku mau ke ruang tengah bersama niisan," Kuro mengangkat salah satu alisnya, bertanya.

"Ya, satu lagi."

"Apa?"

Shiro menarik adiknya untuk duduk di meja makan. Kuro menurut dan duduk disebelah Shiro. Ia menatap sang kembar dengan heran sementara yang ditatap melayangkan pandangan tajam padanya. Kuro menegak ludahnya, tampaknya ini adalah pembicaraan yang serius. Dilihat dari ekspresi si surai putih, bisa dipastikan jawaban itu adalah 'ya'. Dan Shiro pun mulai membuka suaranya.

"Ayo kita lakukan!"

"Lakukan apa?"

"Melakukan yang kau inginkan. Besok siang, kau telpon Touka dan suruh dia ke rumah," Shiro melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada sementara Kuro menggaruk belakang kepalanya, tidak mengerti.

"Huh? Buat apa aku menelpon Touka-chan?"

"Kau ini pelupa ya, Kuro! Kita akan membantu niisan mengingat semuanya."

Kuro terlonjak. Ah, benar juga! Sebelumnya Shiro memang sudah berjanji padanya akan membantunya membuat sang kakak mengingat kejadian itu. Dia tidak menyangka si surai putih benar-benar memegang perkataannya!

"Kau serius, Shiro?"

"Bukankah aku sudah pernah bilang akan membantumu menolong aniki?"

"Aah... Ya, memang. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar serius."

Shiro hanya membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahu dan mengangguk kecil. Kuro tersenyum lebar. Akhirnya dia bisa menolong sang kakak tanpa harus takut dengan kembarannya. Sebenarnya bukan maksud Shiro tidak mau membantu Haise. Hanya saja setiap Haise mencoba mengingat sesuatu, ia akan menjadi pusing, bahkan beberapa kali ia pingsan karena terlalu keras mencobanya. Shiro tidak suka melihat sang kakak menderita. Karena itu ia tidak mau menolong sang kakak. Ah, lebih tepatnya untuk sementara enggan menolong sang Kakak.

Mari kita luruskan terlebih dahulu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Si sulung, Haise Sasaki, mengalami hilang ingatan akibat kecelakaan yang terjadi beberapa tahun lalu. Dan kedua adik kembarnya, Shironeki dan Kuroneki, tengah berupaya untuk membantu sang kakak mengingat kembali semuanya. Jika kau bertanya tentang sikap ganjil yang ditunjukkan Haise beberapa hari yang lalu, maka tidak akan ada yang menjawab. Bahkan kedua adiknya juga tidak. Bukan! Bukan karena mereka tidak mau membicarakannya! Mereka justru tidak tahu jawabannya!

Kuro berjalan kembali menuju ruang tengah dan duduk di sisi yang kosong di sebelah kiri Haise. Pemuda itu sempat terkejut dengan kemunculan adiknya yang tiba-tiba. Ia lantas kembali menggeser tubuhnya agar sang adik mendapat tempat yang lebih luas.

"Kau sudah makan, Kuro? Cepat sekali!" pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Ya. Aku masih kenyang, jadi tidak makan terlalu banyak," Kuro menjawab dengan cengiran khasnya, menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya, kebiasaan yang sama persis dengan Haise dan kembarannya.

"Oh, begitu. Lalu dimana Shiro sekarang?"

"Uummm... Tadi dia bilang mau langsung mandi, jadi mungkin sekarang dia berada di kamar mandi. Oh iya, bagaimana pekerjaan niisan? Apa ada masalah?" Kuro yang ingin sekali mengobrol lama dengan sang kakak akhirnya mengeluarkan pertanyaan absurd yang tidak penting, tentu saja karena si surai hitam ini sudah kehabisan topik pembicaraan.

"Yaah, pekerjaan niisan baik-baik saja. Sekarang niisan sedang libur panjang. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Apa kuliahmu baik?" pemuda itu balik bertanya, membuat Kuro berteriak gembira dalam hati dengan perhatian sang kakak. Ya, si bungsu ini memang senang sekali diperhatikan si sulung Haise.

"Kuliahku baik! Tidak ada masalah! Kampusku juga sudah masuk libur musim dingin!" Kuro menjawab dengan penuh semangat, membuat lawan bicaranya mengernyitkan alis.

"Kau pasti terkena demam musim dingin, Kuro! Sebaiknya niisan membawamu ke rumah sakit!" Haise bangkit berdiri dan bersiap menuju kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil saat pergerakannya terhenti karena Kuro yang menggenggam lengannya.

"Ish, niisan kenapa sih? Aku tidak sakit!" Kuro merasa kesal sendiri.

"Kau tidak sakit?" Haise bingung.

"Aku tidak sakit, niisan! Memangnya aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Oh, niisan kira kau sakit, Kuro! Kau tiba-tiba terlihat semangat begitu, niisan jadi takut demam musim dingin membuat otakmu eror," Haise menjawab polos sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya seperti Kuro tadi.

"NISAAAAANNNNNN~!" Kuro semakin frustasi, membuat Haise terkikik geli dengan tingkah adiknya. Pemuda itu lantas kembali duduk dan mengelus pucuk surai hitam sang adik.

 _'Kapan terakhir kali niisan bersikap seperti ini padaku? Pasti dulu okaasan senang mengelusku seperti ini juga ya? Niisan pasti memiliki sifat penyayang okaasan! Aku ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya jika okaasan dan otousan masih ada. Pasti menyenangkan tinggal bersama'_

Ia memeluk sang kakak yang juga ikut memeluknya lembut sambil masih mengelus surai gelapnya, sesekali menenggelamkan wajahnya untuk menghirup aroma segar disana. Damai. Sekali lagi Kuro merasakan kedamaian dari kakaknya. Ya, kedamaian yang ia rasakan dari Shiro dan Haise selalu membuatnya tenang.

 _'Niisan baik-baik saja! Niisan tidak sakit! Cedera otak? Hah! Dokter itu pasti bercanda! Niisan benar-benar sehat!'_

Tanpa diketahui keduanya, si surai putih mengintip mereka dari balik tembok pembatas dapur dengan senyum yang jelas terukir di bibirnya.

 _'Aku akan menjaga kalian. Pasti!'_

XXXX

 _("Moshi moshi. Ada perlu apa Kuro?")_

"Maaf mengganggu, Touka-chan. Apa sekarang kau berada di rumah?"

 _("Ya, aku berada di rumah. Ada apa, Kuro?")_

"Apa bisa kau datang ke rumahku sekarang?"

 _("Eh? Untuk apa?")_

"Aku perlu bantuanmu. Bisa kau datang sekarang? Ini sangat penting."

 _("Aku ingin sekali datang kesana. Tapi maaf Kuro, aku tidak bisa.")_

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin sekali bertemu niisan?"

 _("Ya, aku memang ingin sekali bertemu Haise-nii. Tapi maaf Kuro, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau Shiro melihatku dan kembali menyeretku keluar.")_

"Shiro tidak akan menyeretmu. Justru dia yang memintamu datang kesini."

 _("Eh? Kau serius, Kuro? Kembaranmu yang menyebalkan itu? Masa sih? Aku tidak percaya.")_

"Aku sedang tidak bercanda. Cepatlah datang ke rumahku, Touka-chan. Kami menunggumu. Shiro juga ingin minta maaf padamu."

 _("Oke oke, aku kesana sekarang! Sampai jumpa!")_

"Ya, sampai jumpa!"

 **PIP!**

"Jadi bagaimana? Gadis itu akan kesini 'kan?" Shiro bertanya sambil menopang dagu di kamar sang adik.

"Ya, dia akan datang. Tapi Shiro, kau jangan bersikap kasar padanya! Aku bilang kau yang memintanya kesini untuk minta maaf, jadi tolong perlakukan dia dengan baik," Kuro melempar ponselnya diatas kasur lalu balik menatap Shiro yang menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ya sudah, kita tunggu mereka dibawah saja," dan kedua kembar itu langsung melesat menuju lantai satu.

"Kau sudah menyiapkan itu?" tanya Shiro begitu mereka duduk di ruang tengah.

"Ya, sesuai permintaanmu," Kuro meletakkan tiga buah foto diatas meja. Shiro memungutnya lalu memandangi tiap-tiap foto itu dengan detail, tak ingin sedikitpun luput dari pandangannya.

"Baiklah, kita tunggu saja dia."

Setengah jam kemudian, Touka tiba dirumah si kembar. Gadis itu menekan bel dan Kuro keluar untuk membukakan pagar. Mereka berjalan masuk. Namun begitu sampai di pintu utama, Touka berhenti. Ia melihat Shiro tengah bersandar pada daun pintu, menatap lurus padanya. Kuro yang melihatnya menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan.

"Tak apa, dia tidak marah," lalu tersenyum. Gadis itu mengangguk kemudian berjalan masuk dibelakang Kuro. Begitu melewati Shiro, Touka tersenyum kecil dan hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari si penerima. Shiro mengikuti mereka dibelakang begitu menutup pintu dan langsung menuju dapur untuk membuatkan mereka bertiga minum.

"Jadi Kuro, ada hal penting apa?" gadis itu kini telah duduk pada sofa nyaman di ruang tengah. Kuro duduk diseberangnya. Touka mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang.

"Dimana Haise-nii?" dia melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Niisan sedang mandi, sebentar lagi dia keluar," Kuro membalas sambil tersenyum. Tak berapa lama, Shiro muncul dari dapur dengan nampan berisi tiga buah cangkir. Ia berlutut lalu membagikan ketiga cangkir itu diatas meja.

"Terima kasih," Touka tersenyum canggung.

"Ya."

Shiro langsung kembali menuju dapur. Kuro yang melihat sedikit ketidaksukaan sang kakak lantas bangkit dan menyusul Shiro setelah meminta izin dari tamunya.

"Jangan bersikap seperti itu, Shiro. Minta maaflah pada Touka-chan," ia berpesan.

"Ya, aku juga ingin melakukannya. Kau temani saja gadis itu di depan," Shiro menjawab. Kuro mengangguk lalu kembali menuju ruang tengah, mengobrol beberapa hal dengan gadis indigo itu sementara Shiro di dapur telah berkali-kali menarik nafas panjang untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

 _'Santai saja, Shiro. Kau hanya perlu minta maaf, jangan terlalu gengsi. Ini demi aniki'_

Setelah pergumulannya dengan kata 'gengsi' itu mereda, Shiro memberanikan diri untuk kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia berjalan mendekati sofa disana lalu duduk di tempat kosong samping gadis beriris ungu itu dengan memberi ruang diantara mereka berdua. Touka yang menyadari kehadiran Shiro disampingnya langsung beringsut menjauh.

"Kenapa kau menghindar?" Shiro bertanya dengan suaranya yang rendah, membuat gadis itu sedikit ketakutan. Kuro menatap sang kakak sengit dan siap mengeluarkan suara ketika Shiro balik memandang adiknya dengan sorot mata yang seolah mengatakan _'Let me do my job, okay?'_

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," Touka membalas sembari menyunggingkan senyum tipis.

"Kau tidak banyak berbicara seperti di kampus waktu itu ya?" Shiro kembali dengan nada sarkatisnya, membuat Touka sedikit kesal.

"Sepertinya kau senang saat aku melawanmu ya?" kini Touka berani untuk menantang si surai putih. Ia justru memberikan pemuda itu senyum mengejek andalannya. Kuro yang melihat itu hanya tepuk jidat. Ternyata Touka mudah sekali tersulut emosinya.

"Santai saja, gadis sialan. Aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu," Shiro membalas enteng dengan ekspresi tak peduli, membuat permintaan maafnya terlihat tidak ikhlas. Dan sekali lagi itu membuat adiknya kembali tepuk jidat.

"Apa?" tampaknya Touka tidak mendengarnya.

"Aku hanya ingin minta maaf, gadis sialan," Shiro mengulangnya.

"Ah, apa? Maaf, tadi saat kau bicara ada nyamuk terbang dekat telingaku jadi aku tidak mendengarmu. Bisa kau ulang?" Touka memandang si rambut putih dengan tatapan maaf. Shiro menghela nafas lalu kembali mengulang perkataannya.

"Aku minta maaf, gadis sialan."

"Apa? Kau tidak mengatakannya dengan jelas. Tadi kau bilang 'Aku minta' apa?" Touka kembali bertanya. Kuro yang mengetahui bahwa Touka sedang mengerjai kakaknya hanya bisa tersenyum geli. Sementara Shiro yang kesalnya sudah diubun-ubun menjawab dengan kesal.

"AKU MINTA MAAF! PUAS?!"

"Ya, sangat!" gadis itu menjawab bangga. Kuro akhirnya melepaskan tawa yang sedari tadi ia tahan sementara Shiro mendengus tak suka. Mereka terus tertawa sampai akhirnya berhenti karena merasa ada yang aneh dengan aura di ruangan itu.

"Eh, ada Touka-chan. Lama tak jumpa!" Haise keluar dari kamarnya, sebuah handuk kecil bertengger manis di kepalanya. Kedua tangan pemuda itu memegang handuk tersebut dan mengusapnya, mengeringkan helaian rambut basah disana.

"Niisan mendengar suara Shiro yang berteriak. Apa ada masalah?" Haise berjalan mendekati ketiganya. Dan begitu ia berdiri di pinggir sofa samping Kuro, mendadak tubuhnya bergidik.

"Apa kalian merasakan sesuatu? Uumm.. Seperti aura membunuh?" dan seketika semua mata tertuju kepada Shiro.

"Apa?" pemuda itu menatap ketiganya sinis.

"Ah, tidak ada," ketiganya berusaha tersenyum ramah. Haise segera duduk di sebuah kursi untuk satu orang disana. Ia masih mengeringkan rambutnya, membuat kaus hitam bagian pundaknya sedikit basah.

"Jadi Touka-chan, bagaimana kabarmu? Sepertinya kau banyak berubah ya?" seketika wajah gadis bersurai ungu itu memerah. Ia tidak menyangka Haise akan menanyakan kabarnya.

"Kabarku baik! Haise-nii sendiri bagaimana? Apa yang berubah dariku?" Touka menjawab dengan penuh antusias.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Sepertinya hari ini kau semangat sekali, Touka-chan. Persis seperti tingkah Kuro saat aku menanyai tentang kuliahnya," Haise tertawa kecil mengingat bagaimana adik bungsunya itu bersemangat saat ia bertanya.

"Niisan!" Kuro menegur kakaknya, merasa malu karena perkataan si sulung yang seperti menganggapnya masih kecil. Shiro hanya menunjukkan tampang datarnya, sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Oh, maaf Kuro," Haise hanya tertawa seperti biasa.

"Uumm... Jadi Haise-nii, apa yang berubah dariku?" nampaknya Touka masih penasaran dengan jawabannya.

"Hhmm... Apa ya? Mungkin wajahmu. Ya, wajah Touka-chan! Wajahmu sangat familiar!" Haise mengalungkan handuk putih itu pada lehernya lalu membawa jari telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah gadis indigo tersebut. Kuro yang melihat itu merasa sang kakak tidak sopan. Ia ingin sekali menegur Haise, tapi toh kakak yang satu ini memang tingkahnya seperti anak-anak. Jadi biarkanlah saja.

"Wajahku familiar?" Touka ikut menunjuk dirinya sendiri, merasa _deja vu_ dengan kejadian seperti ini.

"Ya ya ya!" Haise mengangguk kuat.

"Dulu saat Touka-chan datang ke rumah, niisan juga bilang kalau sepertinya niisan pernah bertemu Touka-chan sebelumnya," Kuro ikut ambil bagian dalam percakapan ini.

"Nah, iya! Tapi pertanyaannya, siapa? Wajahmu mirip siapa?" Haise memasang tampang berfikir. Shiro segera mengeluarkan foto yang ia simpan dalam saku celananya lalu meletakkannya diatas meja.

"Mungkin mirip gadis ini. Aniki ingat siapa dia?" Shiro langsung _to the point._ Haise dan Touka nampak terkejut sementara Kuro mulai panik.

"Eh? Ini kan Touka-chan! Tapi kenapa Touka-chan berfoto denganku?"

Haise mengambil salah satu dari ketiga foto yang tersebar rapi diatas meja. Disana, difoto itu, seorang gadis berambut biru muda dengan potongan pendek tengah menggandeng lengan kanan seorang pemuda bersurai abu-abu. Si gadis memeluk sebuah boneka kelinci putih besar sedangkan pemuda disebelahnya memegang sebuah es krim. Dari _background_ foto itu dapat dipastikan mereka sedang berada di taman bermain, dilihat dari rangkaian rangka-rangka baja besar dibelakangnya yang teridentifikasi sebagai sebuah wahana _roller coaster._ Keduanya tampak bahagia.

"Itu bukan aku!" Touka mengelak.

"Apa kau pernah pergi bersamaku, Touka-chan?" Haise bertanya sambil melihat foto yang lain, masih tidak percaya. Di foto kedua, nampak lima orang yang tengah berada di sebuah ruang tamu. Salah satunya adalah seorang pemuda berusia belasan tahun dengan rambut hitam legam yang sedang berlari dan menarik lengan seorang berambut cokelat berkacamata yang berada di pojok bawah foto tersebut. Hanya kepalanya saja, menunjukkan ekspresi penolakan. Tiga lainnya adalah seorang remaja dengan warna rambut putih dan ekspresi dingin, pemuda bersurai abu-abu serta gadis bersurai _blue sky_ tadi.

"Aku tidak pernah pergi bersama Haise-nii!" Touka kembali menentang. Ia sendiri tertegun dengan gadis pada foto itu. Sungguh, gadis itu benar-benar mirip dengannya! Walau mungkin hanya berbeda pada warna rambutnya saja. Haise yang mendengar itu semakin bingung. Ia beralih pada kedua remaja yang berada di foto itu.

"Bukankah ini kalian berdua, Shiro-Kuro?" Haise menunjuk orang pada foto kedua yang menurutnya sangat mirip dengan adik kembarnya. Kuro menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, aniki. Itu kami," Shiro menjawab dan menatap lurus kearah Haise.

"Dan ini–" Haise menunjuk sang pemuda _brunette_.

"–bukankah ini Nishiki-nii?" ia berucap.

"Ya, itu Nishiki-nii," Shiro kembali menjawab sang kakak.

Haise semakin bingung. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bersama Touka? Kenal saja baru satu tahun yang lalu. Dan kalau dilihat dari foto ini, sepertinya sudah lama diambil. Kuro dan Shiro saja terlihat seperti remaja berusia 17 tahun. Dan ia sendiri tampak seperti pemuda setengah matang.

 _'Apa-apaan foto ini? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bersama Touka-chan? Bahkan difoto ini kami terlihat sangat dekat! Apa maksudnya?'_

Haise berusaha keras mengingat sesuatu. Mungkin ada yang ia lupakan. Namun seberapa tangguh ia berusaha, tetap saja memori itu tidak datang kepadanya. Masih dengan tekad mengingat beberapa potong kenangan yang mungkin ia lupakan begitu saja, Haise mengambil foto yang ketiga. Kali ini kedua sejoli tersebut tengah berada di dalam sebuah mobil. Sang gadis mengenakan _coat_ ungu sementara si pemuda duduk di kursi pengemudi mengenakan sarung tangan hitam. Tangan pemuda itu sedang memegangi setir dan sedikit menoleh kearah kamera yang dipegang oleh si gadis dan tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya mereka akan pergi ke suatu tempat.

"Coba kau jelaskan, Shiro. Niisan ingin mendengarmu," Haise meletakkan ketiga foto itu diatas meja dan menatap tajam adik putihnya. Kepalanya mulai terasa nyeri dan itu membuatnya mulai sedikit kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri.

"Apa yang harus aku jelaskan, aniki?" Shiro justru menanyai sang kakak.

"Jelaskan darimana kau dapat foto itu. Jelaskan siapa yang ada di foto itu. Dan jelaskan mengapa niisan tidak mengingat semua foto itu," nadanya meninggi, terdengar seperti memerintah.

"Aniki harus mencoba mengingatnya sendiri," Shiro menjawab tenang.

"Sudah cukup, Shiro! Kau jelaskan saja sekarang! Siapa gadis di foto itu? Kenapa niisan tidak mengingat semua kejadian di foto itu?" Haise kembali menaikkan nada suaranya lagi, dia benar-benar pusing.

"Gadis itu Kirishima-neesan, aniki ingat?" Shiro masih menjawab pertanyaan sang kakak dengan tenang.

"Siapa itu Kirishima? Kenapa wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Touka-chan?" Haise telah kembali memasuki mode normalnya, walau rasa perih di kepalanya yang tiba-tiba muncul itu belum hilang

"Menurut aniki sendiri dia siapa?" Shiro justru kembali menanyai Haise, membuat pemuda itu geram dan bangkit berdiri.

"Kenapa kau jadi melawan niisan, Shiro?! Katakan saja siapa dia! Niisan hanya ing—"

"Dia pacar niisan."

"Eh?"

"Dulu."

Touka tersentak dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba dari si surai legam. Kuro sendiri merasa tubuhnya lemas setelah mengatakan hal tersebut. Shiro masih menatap sang kakak, kini ekspresinya mulai terlihat cemas lantaran tingkah si sulung yang mulai aneh. Sementara Haise adalah orang yang paling terkejut di ruangan itu. Hening beberapa saat dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

"Pacar niisan? Dulu? Apa maksudmu, Kuro?" pemuda itu berusaha membuka suara, kepalanya makin terasa pening dan kakinya kini mulai bergetar hebat.

"Kirishima-neesan dulu adalah pacar niisan," Kuro menjawab pelan. Haise terlonjak. Pantas saja ia merasa ada yang aneh saat melihat Touka-chan, ternyata itu karena wajahnya mirip sekali dengan pacarnya dulu. Sekarang pertanyaannya, kenapa ia bisa sampai lupa dengan pacarnya sendiri? Lalu kemana perginya si Kirishima itu?

"Jadi, sekarang dimana gadis itu?" Haise memijit keningnya yang telah pusing sejak tadi, matanya mulai tidak fokus menatap kedua adik kembarnya. Kuro menegak ludah sebelum menjawab sang kakak.

"Akan kutunjukkan tempat Kirishima-neesan sekarang bera—"

 **BUGH!**

 **To be continue...**

* * *

Yosha! Chapter 3 telah diliris! Author sadar diri di chapter ini nggak ada seru-serunya. Maaf juga lama diupdate, kehidupan di dunia nyata jauh lebih rumit dan menyusahkan. Yah, namanya juga manusia... Hidup nggak akan enak kalau cuma nongol di dunia maya aja kan? :v

Sedikit penerangan kalau ada yang bingung, disini author memasukkan Touka dan Kirishima sebagai dua karakter yang berbeda, mereka berdiri sendiri. Untuk lebih paham mengenai karakteristik mereka berdua, silahkan bayangkan Touka adalah Kirishima Touka yang ada di Tokyo Ghoul (bersurai indigo) sementara tokoh Kirishima yang menjadi kekasih Haise adalah Kirishima Touka yang ada di Tokyo Ghoul:re (bersurai _blue sky_ ).

Akhir kata, semoga menghibur! Arigatou minna-san! :D


	4. Kaneki?

'Tokyo Ghoul' © Sui Ishida

Warning! Baya typo dan karakter yang tidak sesuai dengan aslinya. Selebihnya mohon maaf~

* * *

 **LAST CHAPTER**

"Tidak usah kau pikirkan. Yang penting sekarang kita harus memprioritaskan kesembuhan aniki."

 _'Niisan baik-baik saja! Niisan tidak sakit! Cedera otak? Hah! Dokter itu pasti bercanda! Niisan benar-benar sehat!'_

"Sudah cukup, Shiro! Kau jelaskan saja sekarang! Kenapa niisan tidak mengingat semua kejadian di foto itu?"

* * *

 **POV. SHIRO**

 _Sudah dua hari sejak aniki pingsan, dan sekarang dia sudah sadar. Keadaannya? Entahlah. Menurutku, keadaan aniki justru semakin memburuk dari sebelumnya. Kemarin aku bertanya kepada dokter mengenai penyakit aniki. Dan dokter itu bahkan tidak tahu penyakit apa yang sebenarnya dialami aniki. Dia hanya mengatakan bahwa aniki terkena amnesia, dan itu aku sudah tahu sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi, dokter itu juga mengatakan hal lain._

 _"Saudara Haise menunjukkan gejala pengidap skizofrenia. Tapi saya tidak bisa memastikan apakah benar atau tidak karena ada beberapa hal yang seharusnya tidak termasuk gejala ini."_

 _Kurang lebih sang dokter berkata seperti itu. Dia bilang itu hanya pendapatnya saja. Aku tahu seperti apa penyakit itu, dan memang aku sudah menduganya juga. Kau ingat saat aku menunjukkan sesuatu pada Kuro di ponselnya? Ya! Aku memberitahukannya tentang penyakit ini. Dan apa kau juga ingat bagaimana reaksi adikku itu? Dia memarahiku. Dia tidak percaya aniki mengidap penyakit ini, begitupun denganku._

 _"Apakah saudara Haise adalah seorang self injury?"_

 _Aku sangat ingat ketika dokter itu bertanya demikian. Apa karena aniki terlihat melukai dirinya sendiri jadi dokter itu menyimpulkan seperti itu? Aku tahu penyakit tersebut menciptakan keinginan untuk melukai diri sendiri dari si pengidap akibat tekanan emosional yang dirasakannya. Tapi aku berani bertaruh, aku tidak pernah melihat sebuah lukapun pada tubuh aniki! Walaupun aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang ada dibalik kemeja yang selalu digunakan aniki untuk bertugas. Apa menurutmu kemeja dan jas itu menyembunyikan sesuatu? Sebuah luka ditubuhnya yang tidak ingin diketahui baik olehku maupun Kuro? Tidak mungkin! Aniki tidak mungkin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kami!_

 _Saat pertama kali aku membawa aniki kerumah sakit karena insiden pisau itu, dokter Kanou mengatakan bahwa ada 'sesuatu' yang ikut campur dalam keadaan aniki sekarang. Dokter itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa menjelaskan karena hal itu diluar ilmu kedokteran. Aneh? Ya! Apa maksudmu aniki tidak terkena penyakit apapun, tapi sesuatu dari 'luar' yang membuatnya begitu? Ini aneh! Apa aniki tidak cukup menderita kehilangan ingatannya? Bahkan sampai takdir harus memberi aniki sesuatu yang lebih berat lagi untuk ia tanggung sendiri? Sungguh. Aku benar-benar ingin mengutuk siapapun atau apapun yang bernama takdir itu!_

 _"Niisan, ayolah... Beberapa sendok saja."_

 _Sekarang aku dan adikku berada di kamar aniki. Kuro masih berusaha membujuknya untuk makan. Sejak sadar delapan jam yang lalu, aniki memang belum memakan apapun. Aku dan Kuro sudah membujuknya dengan segala cara supaya aniki mau makan, tapi tetap saja ia menolak. Kadang hanya dengan diam saja, kadang dengan menggelengkan kepalanya, bahkan dia juga pernah memukul piring yang disodorkan Kuro hingga makanan diatasnya tertumpah di lantai._

 _"Aniki, kau harus makan. Satu sendok saja tak masalah. Aku mohon..."_

 _Aku berusaha membujuknya untuk makan. Kuambil sendok berisi bubur yang dipegang Kuro lalu aku sodorkan kepadanya. Namun sekali lagi, aniki menangkisnya dengan kasar, membuat bubur itu tumpah diatas kasur biru langitnya. Kulihat Kuro memandang bubur yang tumpah itu dengan tatapan perih. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada aniki, dia bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun._

 _Setelah aku membersihkan bubur yang ditumpahkan aniki tadi, aku mengajak Kuro untuk keluar. Sebelum aku menutup pintu kamar, aku kembali mengamati aniki. Masih seperti tadi, ia duduk diatas ranjang dengan bersender pada kepala tempat tidurnya. Menatap kosong pada pohon-pohon di luar jendela yang ia tanam sendiri. Pohon-pohon yang telah tertutup salju putih. Sedih. Hanya itu yang bisa aku ungkapkan melihat keadaan aniki yang semakin memburuk. Aku menutup pintu itu perlahan dan menyusul Kuro ke dapur._

 _"Apa menurutmu niisan bisa sembuh?" Kuro yang sedang mencuci tangannya tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu padaku._

 _"Kau mau jawaban jujur atau bohong?"_

 _Dan seketika itu juga dia menangis. Aku tahu seharusnya aku tidak merespon seperti itu, tapi coba saja kau pikirkan ini. Kau tahu kakakmu sakit dan kemungkinan sembuhnya tidak besar. Lalu seseorang yang sudah tahu datang padamu dan bertanya apakah kakakmu bisa sembuh atau tidak. Dia hanya ingin mengelak dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Apa kau akan menenangkan hatinya dengan berbohong atau mengatakan sejujurnya walau itu pahit? Dan itulah yang terjadi padaku dan Kuro. Apa aku harus berbohong agar suasana hatinya lebih baik atau aku harus mengatakan sebenarnya yang justru akan membuatnya semakin bersedih? Kau tahu, kadang seorang kakak memang harus dihadapakan pada pilihan yang sulit, bukan?_

 _Aku memeluknya, berusaha menenangkannya. Dapat kurasakan jantungnya yang kian terpompa cepat menahan tangisan besar yang tak ingin diketahui orang lain. Hanya aku seorang. Hanya aku yang ia izinkan untuk mendengar tangisannya. Aku tahu Kuro sangat menyayangi aniki. Aku tahu Kuro menganggap aniki bukan hanya sebagai seorang kakak saja, bahkan sudah seperti orangtuanya —seperti okaasan! Aku tahu Kuro akan melakukan apapun hanya demi melihat aniki tersenyum. Seperti itulah sosok adik kembarku, dia sama sekali tidak ingin melihatku ataupun aniki bersedih._

 _"Aku hanya ingin niisan sembuh, itu saja..." ia berucap. Dapat kurasakan air matanya yang mulai membasahi pakaianku. Aku semakin erat memeluknya, membenamkan wajahnya pada leherku, mengelus rambutnya pelan._

 _"Aku juga ingin aniki sembuh, Kuro. Kata dokter asalkan aniki rajin meminum obatnya, masih ada harapan aniki akan sembuh," kini aku mengusap punggungnya. Cukup lama aku memeluknya hingga adikku ini berhenti menangis._

 _"Sudah, Kuro. Lebih baik kita ke kamar aniki sekarang, mungkin saja makanan yang kau tinggalkan tadi sudah habis," aku melepaskan pelukanku dan tersenyum._

 _"Kau benar. Mana mungkin niisan tidak lapar setelah delapan jam tidak makan? Mungkin saat kita ke kamarnya, dia justru akan meminta tambah," Kuro tertawa kecil. Aku kembali tersenyum dan mengajaknya untuk ke kamar aniki._

 _Terus terang saja, aku merasa bersalah. Bagaimana tidak? Keadaan aniki semakin memburuk seperti ini karena aku meminta Touka ke rumah dan menunjukkan foto-foto itu. Seharusnya aku tahu aniki belum siap mengingat semuanya! Tapi aku sadar, nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Aku tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan ini. Dan sekarang disinilah aku, berjalan menuju kamar aniki, berharap keadaannya membaik dan membuatku tidak menyesal. Namun saat kami hendak membuka pintu kamarnya, terdengar suara aneh dari dalam._

 _("Apa maksudmu, Kaneki?")_

 _Eh? Bukankah itu suara aniki?_

 _"Shiro, itu suara niisan 'kan?" Kuro menahan pergerakan tangannya yang siap menurunkan tuas pintu itu._

 _"Ya, itu suara aniki," aku menempelkan telingaku pada daun pintu, berusaha mendengarnya lebih jelas lagi._

 _("Selama itu? Bukankah tidak menyenangkan? Mulai sekarang, kau boleh datang kesini kapanpun kau mau.")_

 _Suara aniki! Sepertinya dia sedang mengobrol dengan seseorang!_

 _"Shiro, apa ada orang yang bersama niisan didalam?"_

 _"Tidak mungkin. Dirumah ini hanya ada kita bertiga. Pagar dan pintu rumah juga telah aku kunci."_

 _"Jadi, niisan bersama siapa didalam?" aku hanya menggeleng tidak tahu._

 _Kaneki? Siapa dia? Kenapa orang itu bisa berada di kamar aniki? Bagaimana caranya masuk?_

 _"Aku buka?" Kuro menoleh padaku, meminta persetujuan. Aku mengangguk._

 ** _KLEK!_**

 _"Niisan?"_

 _Kuro masuk terlebih dahulu, aku menyusulnya dari belakang setelah menutup pintu. Aniki memandang kami dengan tajam, seolah tidak menginginkan kehadiran kami. Jujur saja, kami sedikit merasa risih dengan tatapan itu, tapi kami berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukannya. Kami langsung menginterogasi kamar aniki dengan iris kami, tidak ada siapapun. Jadi, siapa yang diajak aniki mengobrol tadi?_

 _"Maaf niisan, tadi kau berbicara dengan siapa?" Kuro membuka suaranya, dan saat itu juga ekspresi aniki berubah._

 _"Kaneki," dia menjawab singkat sambil tersenyum, namun senyum itu jelas tidak untuk kami. Niisan tersenyum pada tembok di depannya!_

 _"Niisan tersenyum pada siapa?" Kuro bertanya lagi._

 _"Kaneki," aniki kembali menjawab dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari tembok di depan ranjangnya!_

 _"Niisan?" Kuro mendekati aniki, kepalanya dimiringkan untuk melihat wajahnya. Kuro mengibaskan tangannya di depan aniki begitu dia tidak merespon pertanyaan Kuro._

 _"Aniki, siapa itu Kaneki?" kini giliranku bertanya. Semakin kesini tingkah aniki semakin aneh._

 _"Kaneki," ia hanya bergumam sambil tetap tersenyum._

 _"Kaneki?" aku dan Kuro saling menatap. Aneh. Kenapa setiap kali aniki menyebut nama 'Kaneki', dia pasti akan menghadap tembok di depannya dan tersenyum sendiri? Dengan inisiatif, aku berjalan menuju sisi depan ranjang aniki dan berdiri di hadapannya. Bukannya tersenyum padaku, ia justru memarahiku._

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan, Shiro! Kenapa kau menabrak Kaneki?! Cepat minta maaf padanya!"_

 _Aku dan Kuro tercengang. Minta maaf padanya? Siapa? Kaneki? Dimana? Aku tidak melihatnya!_

 _"Aku menabrak Kaneki? Dia dimana, aniki?" aku linglung sendiri._

 _"Kau buta ya, Shiro?! Dia terjatuh dihadapanmu! Bantu dia berdiri dan cepat minta maaf!" aniki justru membentakku. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Kuro bingung menatap tingkah aniki, sementara aku juga ikut bingung, siapa yang harus aku bantu? Namun tiba-tiba saja aniki turun dari tempat tidurnya, membuat Kuro tersentak dan langsung memegangi kedua lengannya._

 _"Niisan kenapa? Perlu sesuatu? Biar aku yang ambilkan!" adikku menghentikan pergerakan aniki._

 _"Niisan mau membantu Kaneki berdiri! Shiro tidak mau menolongnya!" aniki menepis tangan Kuro. Aku yang melihat itu langsung berpura-pura menolong 'sosok' yang dipanggil Kaneki itu berdiri. Aku mengulurkan tangan ke ruang hampa dibawahku, seolah-olah sedang menunggu sambutan tangan 'sosok' tak kasat mata untuk kubantu berdiri._

 _"Sekarang minta maaf padanya," aniki kembali duduk diatas ranjang seperti sebelumnya. Aku kembali bingung. Sepertinya aktingku tadi benar-benar bagus. Atau aku sebenarnya memang membantu 'sosok' itu berdiri secara tidak sadar? Mendadak aku merinding dengan prasangka tadi. Namun aku segera menepis pikiran itu dan langsung membungkukkan badan yang sebenarnya aku sendiri tidak tahu apakah itu arah yang benar atau tidak._

 _"Maafkan aku, Kaneki-san."_

 _Kutunggu beberapa lama lalu kembali menegakkan badanku. Kulihat Kuro yang menatapku aneh dan aniki yang kembali tersenyum. Namun sedetik kemudian senyum itu sirna._

 _"Kau mau pergi sekarang?" tiba-tiba aniki berbicara sendiri._

 _"Pergi?" Kuro menatap aniki._

 _"Baiklah. Tapi kembalilah besok, aku menunggumu."_

 _Tunggu! Jangan katakan 'sosok' Kaneki itu benar-benar ada disini dan sekarang dia akan pergi! Oke, ini mulai tidak masuk akal. Apa aniki sedang berhalusinasi? Tolong sekali lagi jangan katakan aniki sudah gila! Atau jangan-jangan sebenarnya aku yang sudah gila? Tunggu, pernyataan yang terakhir itu tidak mungkin. Jadi sebenarnya, siapa itu Kaneki?_

 _._

 **POV. KURO**

 _Aku berjalan mendekati Shiro yang masih duduk disamping ranjang niisan. Saat kami masuk ke kamarnya tadi, piring berisi bubur yang kutinggalkan disana sudah habis, mungkin niisan memakannya sambil berbincang dengan Kaneki-nya sebelum 'sosok' itu pergi. Shiro yang melihat itu langsung meminta niisan untuk meminum obatnya. Awalnya niisan menolak, namun akhirnya ia meminumnya. Dan beginilah efek obat itu, membuat niisan mengantuk dan tertidur._

 _Jujur saja, aku cukup takut saat mendengar niisan berbicara sendiri seperti tadi. Bukankah itu terlihat seperti seorang yang sedang mengalami halusinasi visual? Ah, tidak! Bukan hanya visual! Tapi audiovisual! Niisan mendengar seseorang yang berbicara dengannya juga bukan? Mengapa niisan menunjukkan gejala seorang pengidap skizofrenia? Oh, ayolah! Niisan tidak gila! Tapi apa kau dengar siapa yang disebut niisan tadi? Kaneki? Terdengar seperti nama seseorang. Dan rasanya... nama itu tidak asing. Aku yakin pernah mendengar seseorang menyebut nama itu. Tapi siapa ya?_

 _15 detik..._

 _30 detik..._

 _45 det—Oh, aku ingat! Nishiki-nii! Waktu itu Nishiki-nii pernah mengobrol tentang orang yang bernama Kaneki itu bersama obasan! Ya, aku ingat sekali! Aku harus memberi tahu Shiro tentang hal ini!_

 _"Shiro, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," aku menepuk pundaknya pelan._

 _"Katakan saja disini," dia menjawab._

 _"Tidak. Aku ingin kita membicarakan ini diluar," aku sedikit memaksanya. Dia menoleh padaku. Dan mungkin karena aku terlihat serius, akhirnya dia mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar setelah mengecup kening niisan. Aku pun melakukan hal yang sama sepertinya._

 _"Apa?" dia langsung bertanya begitu kami duduk di ruang tengah._

 _"Kau tahu siapa itu Kaneki?"_

 _"Tidak. Kau?"_

 _"Tidak juga," aku menjawab dan saat itu juga Shiro memutar kedua bola matanya, mungkin dia mengira aku tahu siapa itu Kaneki._

 _"Tunggu Shiro. Apa kau ingat kalau Nishiki-nii dan obasan pernah mengobrol tentang orang yang bernama Kaneki?" aku menjelaskan, menghentikannya yang telah bangkit dan siap kembali ke kamar niisan. Shiro tampak mengernyitkan alisnya._

 _"Kapan? Aku tidak ingat," dia menjawab singkat._

 _"Saat kita berencana memberi niisan kejutan di ulang tahunnya yang ke-17. Kau ingat?" Shiro nampak mengingat sesuatu untuk beberapa lama._

 _"Oh, aku ingat. Kau benar, waktu itu Nishiki-nii dan obasan membicarakan seseorang bernama Kaneki. Mungkin mereka orang yang sama. Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan saja pada Nishiki-nii?" Shiro berucap semangat, tidak seperti biasanya yang tampak dingin._

 _"Aku juga memikirkan hal itu. Jadi, apa kita akan menelpon Nishiki-nii sekarang?" aku meminta pendapat Shiro._

 _"Ya. Tapi sebelumnya aku harus memperingatkanmu," dia berucap serius, membuatku bertanya dalam hati._

 _"Jangan berharap terlalu banyak dengan jawaban Nishiki-nii tentang Kaneki itu. Kau tahu 'kan penyakit aniki membuat penderitanya mengalami halusinasi, termasuk halusinasi visual? Mungkin saja itu hanya ilusi yang diciptakan aniki. Biarkan aku yang menelpon Nishiki-nii. Kalau kau yang menelpon, aku yakin kau akan membuat Nishiki-nii khawatir. Kau tahu 'kan Nishiki-nii sangat menyayangi aniki?"_

 _Aku mengangguk, cukup terkejut juga dengan kalimatnya yang panjang. Biasanya Shiro selalu berbicara seadanya, sesingkat dan seminimalis mungkin. Shiro yang melihat itu lantas mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya, berniat menelpon Nishiki-nii sekarang. Shiro mencari nama Nishik-nii lalu menelponnya dan tak berapa lama kemudian, hubungan telpon itu tersambung. Shiro segera mengetuk kotak bertuliskan 'loudspeaker' pada ponselnya, bermaksud agar aku juga ikut mendengarnya._

 _("Moshi moshi. Konnichiwa, Shiro. Bagaimana kabarmu? Tumben sekali kau menelpon Nishiki-nii.")_

 _"Konnichiwa, Nishiki-nii. Kabarku baik. Bagaimana dengan Nishiki-nii?"_

 _("Nishiki-nii juga baik. Jadi ada apa, Shiro? Jarang sekali kau menelponku, biasanya 'kan Haise. Apa kalian sedang bertengkar? Lalu bagaimana dengan Kuro? Dia memilih ikut bersamamu atau Haise? Ahaha...")_

 _"Berhentilah bercanda, Nishiki-nii."_

 _("Ahaha... Gomen gomen, tadi Nishiki-nii hanya iseng saja. Jadi ada apa?")_

 _"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."_

 _("Bertanya? Oke oke, silahkan. Kau mau bertanya apa?")_

 _"Siapa Kaneki?"_

 _("Eh?")_

 _"Siapa Kaneki?"_

 _("...")_

 _"Nishiki-nii?"_

 _("...")_

 _"Nishiki-nii, kau dengar?"_

 _("...")_

 _"NISHIKI-NII, INI SHIRO! APA KAU BISA MENDENGARKU?"_

 _("Ah iya, Shiro! Maaf! Bisa kau ulangi? Nishiki-nii tidak mendengarnya.")_

 _"Siapa itu Kaneki?"_

 _("Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?")_

 _"Jawab saja, Nishiki-nii!"_

 _("Siapa yang memberitahumu tentang Kaneki?")_

 _"..."_

 _("Apa okaasan yang memberitahumu?")_

 _"Obasan tidak mengatakan apapun tentang Kaneki. Aku mengetahuinya sendiri."_

 _("KAU BOHONG! CEPAT KATAKAN SIAPA YANG MEMBERITAHUMU?!")_

 _"Sebenarnya siapa itu Kaneki? Kenapa Nishiki-nii justru berteriak? Aku 'kan hanya bertanya."_

 _("Maaf Shiro, Nishiki-nii kelepasan.")_

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Jadi, siapa itu Kaneki?"_

 _("Maaf Shiro, Nishiki-nii ada urusan mendadak. Lain kali saja ya, sampai jumpa.")_

 _"TUNGGU NISHIKI-NII! JAWAB AKU DU—"_

 ** _PIP PIP PIP...!_**

 _"Dimatikan ya?"_

 _"Ya."_

 _"Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan Nishiki-nii."_

 _"Mungkin."_

 _Aku menatap Shiro yang masih terpaku dengan layar ponselnya. Sorot matanya jelas menunjukkan kekecewaan. Tentu saja kecewa! Kau menelpon seseorang untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Bukannya mendapatkan jawaban, kau justru dihindari oleh orang yang bersangkutan. Apa tidak aneh?_

 _"Apa kita tanya obasan saja?" aku bertanya pada Shiro, mencoba memberi alternatif lain untuk mendapatkan informasi tentang 'sosok' Kaneki._

 _"Jangan!" tiba-tiba saja dia berbalik menatapku tajam._

 _"Kenapa?"_

 _"Nishiki-nii saja tidak mau memberitahu kita, bagaimana obasan?"_

 _"Tapi 'kan kita belum mencobanya," aku berusaha meyakinkan Shiro._

 _"Kalau kau bertanya pada obasan, dia justru akan mencurigai Nishiki-nii. Kau dengar sendiri 'kan tadi Nishiki-nii mencurigai obasan?"_

 _Ya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, apa yang dikatakan Shiro itu benar. Jadi, siapa itu Kaneki? Kenapa niisan sepertinya menyukai kehadiran 'sosok' itu? Dan kenapa aku dan Shiro tidak bisa melihatnya?_

 _Mengingat keterkejutan Nishiki-nii mendengar Shiro yang bertanya tentang 'sosok' Kaneki tadi, aku bisa menyimpulkan bahwa itu bukanlah halusinasi niisan. Itu pasti murni benar-benar ada! Kaneki bukanlah khayalan niisan, tapi lebih kepada 'sosok' tak kasat mata yang mungkin saja sungguh ada pada saat itu, dan memang hanya niisan yang bisa melihatnya. Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah, siapa sebenarnya Kaneki? Apa hubungannya dengan niisan sampai Nishiki-nii tidak mau membicarakannya?_

 _._

 **POV. NORMAL**

Seminggu telah berlalu. Kondisi Haise bisa dikatakan semakin memburuk. Ia menjadi pribadi yang pendiam namun cenderung agresif, sering gelisah tanpa sebab, berbicara sendiri dengan 'sosok' Kaneki-nya, bahkan suka berhalusinasi ada orang yang memanggil-manggil namanya di waktu malam, membuatnya harus berteriak ketakutan sembari menjambak surainya.

Kedua adik pemuda ini semakin khawatir dengan sikap si sulung. Mereka tak henti-hentinya merawat sang kakak dengan telaten. Menyuapi makan, membersihkan tubuhnya, mengambil apapun yang diperlukan sang kakak dan sebagainya. Kondisi Haise memang tidak seperti dulu lagi yang sangat sering berteriak atau melukai diri sendiri. Tapi tetap saja sifat diamnya membuat suasana rumah menjadi sepi dan aneh. Bagaimana tidak, kehilangan sosok kakak yang ceria dan selalu bertingkah layaknya anak kecil tentu membuat kedua adiknya mengalami sedikit kekosongan dalam diri mereka.

"Niisan, sekarang waktunya makan."

Kuro berjalan memasuki kamar sang kakak dengan nampan berisi sepiring nasi beserta lauknya, tak lupa segelas air putih disampingnya. Haise menatap sengit sang adik yang mendekatinya, membuat si surai hitam itu sedikit bergidik ngeri dengan tatapan yang didapatnya.

"Ada apa, niisan?"

Kuro meletakkan nampan itu di meja kecil samping ranjang dan berjalan mendekati sang kakak. Begitu ia sampai disisi tempat tidur tersebut, dengan tidak terduga, Haise bangkit dari kasurnya dan langsung menerjang Kuro hingga membuat pemuda itu terjungkal ke belakang!

"HWAAAAAAAA...! NIISAN...! ADA APA...?!"

Kuro mendarat mulus di lantai dengan Haise berada di atasnya, menindihnya. Kuro yang panik dengan sikap tak terduga sang kakak lantas mencoba bangkit, namun kedua tangannya justru ditahan oleh pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu di atas kepalanya. Ia mencoba menggerakkan kakinya, menendang ke segala arah. Namun naas, dia hanya menendang angin yang tak terlihat. Pergerakannya sia-sia. Melihat kondisi yang tak mungkin baginya untuk bangkit, Kuro menegak ludahnya.

"Niisan... kau kenapa?" suaranya terdengar gemetar.

Hening.

"Niisan... bisa kau berdiri? Tubuhmu berat..." Kuro berusaha tersenyum walau merasa perih di perutnya karena diduduki sang kakak. Ia menatap pemuda diatasnya, nampak iris asap yang sama dengannya itu berkilat marah.

"APA KAU YANG MENGUSIR KANEKI?!"

Haise berteriak kejam, Kuro terlonjak diam. Ia tak menyangka apa yang baru saja keluar dari mulut kakaknya. Mengusir Kaneki? Ia bahkan baru saja tiba di kamar ini. Lagipula bagaimana mengusirnya kalau 'sosok' itu saja bahkan tidak mampu dilihatnya?

"JAWAB! APA KAU YANG MENGUSIR KANEKI?!"

Kali ini Haise menarik ujung leher baju adiknya, menepis jarak antara kedua wajah mereka. Tentu saja dari jarak yang sedemikian dekat ini Kuro dapat melihat dengan jelas setiap inci bagian dari wajah kakak tersayangnya. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Kuro, ia justru sedang ketakutan tak kala wajah tampan sang kakak menunjukkan mimik kemarahan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya!

"A—aku tidak mengusir Kaneki-san," Kuro menjawab tergagap.

"KAU BOHONG?!" Haise semakin geram. Ditariknya ujung leher baju itu lebih tinggi, membuat sang adik mengerang kesakitan.

"A—aku tidak berbohong. A—aku tidak akan berbohong pa—pada niisan. To—tolong lepaskan a—aku, aku ti—tidak bisa berna—fas."

Kuro menjawab sembari menahan sakit pada perut dan tenggorokkannya. Haise sendiri tidak bergeming. Ia justru terlihat senang melihat penderitaan adiknya. Ia tersenyum. Haise tersenyum melihat Kuro yang semakin kesulitan bernafas!

 _'Tolong Shiro! Tolong aku! Niisan aneh! Aku mohon, cepatlah pulang Shiro!'_

Dan mungkin inilah yang disebut dengan telepati sepasang kembar, Shiro secara mendadak muncul di ambang pintu. Ia menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan tidak percaya sementara Haise balik memandangnya dengan seringai kejam menghiasi bibirnya, sukses membuat si surai putih yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya itu merasa takut.

"Kau sudah pulang dari rumah temanmu itu, hmm?" Haise tersenyum miring.

"Oh, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Apakah kau yang mengusir Kaneki? Yang melarangnya untuk berkunjung kesini?"

Masih dengan seringai kejamnya, Haise bangkit dari atas tubuh si bungsu yang tengah terbatuk-batuk mencari oksigen untuk mengisi paru-parunya, berjalan mendekati Shiro yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

 _'Dia bukan aniki!'_

"ANIKI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KURO?!" si surai putih berteriak.

 _'Dia bukan aniki!'_

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kau menjawab pertanyaanku tadi. Apa kau yang mengusir Kaneki, hmm?" pemuda itu semakin mendekati Shiro, seringainya bahkan bertambah lebar dari sebelumnya!

 _'Dia bukan aniki!'_

"ADA APA DENGANMU, ANIKI?! KURO ITU ADIKMU! KENAPA KAU MENYIKSANYA?!"

Shiro menatap Haise berang. Tak peduli pemuda di depannya ini lebih tua darinya dan harus ia hormati. Yang Shiro ketahui hanyalah satu, 'Itu bukan kakaknya!'. Dan begitu Haise hanya berjarak sekitar satu meter dari tempatnya berdiri, Shiro langsung maju untuk meninju sang kakak. Tangan kanannya terkepal kuat siap menghajar wajah pemuda itu. Dan ketika tangannya tinggal berjarak beberapa sentimeter...

 **GRAP!**

"Eh?!"

"Kau harus berlajar sopan santun, Shiro. Jangan pernah melawan kakakmu."

Haise menahan tinju Shiro yang kuat hanya dengan satu tangan! Kemudian dengan cepat ia memutar tangan adiknya itu kebelakang lehernya sendiri, mengunci tangan itu agar tidak melakukan perlawanan.

"Aku tidak menyiksanya. Ini baru yang disebut dengan menyiksa."

 **BUAGH!**

Shiro tersungkur di lantai. Haise baru saja melayangkan bogem mentahnya tepat pada ulu hati sang adik! Shiro mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya, sukses membuat Kuro yang melihat itu dari jauh berteriak histeris.

"SHIROOOOO...!"

Kuro yang berusaha merayap menuju sang kembar berteriak keras ketika surai hitamnya dengan kasar ditarik oleh Haise yang selanjutnya menyeretnya menuju tempat si surai putih. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, Haise juga menarik rambut sang adik dengan kasar.

"Sekarang kalian berdua akan mendapat hukuman karena melarang tamu niisan berkunjung ke rumah."

Haise kembali dengan seringainya. Ia berjalan keluar dari kamar sambil menyeret dua adik kembarnya, Kuro di sebelah kanan dan Shiro di kirinya. Keduanya mengaduh kesakitan saat rambut mereka tertarik dengan paksa yang justru hanya dibalas dengan tawa menggelegar oleh si sulung. Keduanya dibawa menuju gudang di belakang rumah. Setelah sampai, Haise dengan tidak sopannya langsung mendorong kedua adik kembarnya masuk ke dalam ruang gelap itu.

"Diamlah disini dan belajarlah sesuatu."

Dan Haise-pun meninggalkan mereka, menutup pintu gudang dan menguncinya dari luar. Tak peduli dengan Kuro yang berteriak atau Shiro yang memukul pintu, seakan-akan Haise sengaja membuat telinganya tuli dan tersenyum miring meninggalkan ruangan itu.

 **To be continue...**

* * *

Author _no comment-_ lah untuk chapter ini *tepar mengenaskan setelah bingung mau ngelanjutin kayak gimana*

Silahkan bagi yang kurang paham untuk bertanya dan maaf kalau updatenya lama, media penyalur fic ini (baca:laptop) lagi rusak jadi perlu waktu untuk diperbaiki *padahal biasanya juga lama banget _update_ nya* :v

Akhir kata, bagi yang berkenan bolehlah meninggalkan jejak di fic ini. Arigatou~


	5. Shiro and Kuro

'Tokyo Ghoul' © Sui Ishida

Warning! AU, typo bertebaran, alur cepet pake banget dan terlalu mudah ditebak *author nggak pandai bikin fic yang penuh misteri* dan berbagai poin minus lainnya. Mohon dimaafkan~

* * *

 **LAST CHAPTER**

 _'Jadi sebenarnya, siapa itu Kaneki?'_

"Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan Nishiki-nii."

"ADA APA DENGANMU, ANIKI?! KURO ITU ADIKMU! KENAPA KAU MENYIKSANYA?!"

"Sekarang kalian berdua akan mendapat hukuman karena melarang tamu niisan berkunjung ke rumah. Diamlah disini dan belajarlah sesuatu."

* * *

 **Inside Me**

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa niisan tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti itu?" Kuro duduk bersandar disamping kakaknya, menghapus bekas darah yang keluar dari celah bibir si kembar dengan jarinya.

"Itu kita bahas nanti saja. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Shiro menatap sang adik yang kini tengah membersihkan jarinya dari darah sang kakak menggunakan pakaiannya.

"Aku sudah lebih baik. Kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Masih sedikit terasa sakit," Shiro menjawab spontan yang tentu saja membuat si adik kembar cemas.

"Dimana? Apa disini?" Kuro yang terlihat panik langsung mengalihkan tangannya pada perut sang kakak, meraba dan menekannya sedikit untuk menemukan sumber rasa sakit si kembar.

"Ugh... Ya, disana. Perih," dia berkomentar.

"Tidurlah! Kau harus beristirahat, jangan banyak bergerak!"

Bagaikan sebuah perintah mutlak, Kuro langsung menggeser posisinya lalu menidurkan sang kakak dalam pangkuannya. Shiro cukup terkejut dengan aksi tiba-tiba sang adik yang menarik kepalanya jatuh di atas paha berlapis celana selutut itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Menjadi bantalmu. Kau harus dalam posisi seperti ini agar lukamu itu tidak terasa perih," Kuro tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kau yang tidur. Dari kemarin kau menjaga aniki dan kulihat kau sama sekali belum istirahat. Kau saja yang tidur, aku akan menjadi bantalmu," Shiro berusaha bangkit untuk duduk namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika Kuro kembali menekan perutnya.

"Uugghh... Kenapa kau menekan perutku?" Shiro yang merasa perih langsung kembali pada posisinya, tertidur diatas paha Kuro sambil memegangi perutnya. Suaranya terdengar kesal.

"Kenapa memintaku untuk tidur? Kau sendiri kesakitan begini. Jangan memperhatikan aku terus, kau juga harus sadar kondisimu. Aku bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu kau lindungi," Kuro berujar mantap.

"Tenang dan diamlah. Pulihkan lukamu lalu kita cari jalan keluarnya."

Kuro mengucapkan kalimat itu seolah Shiro dapat beregenerasi dengan cepat. Si surai putih hanya memutar bola matanya. Yaah... sesekali bermanja pada Kuro tidak masalah 'kan? Sewaktu kecil Kuro yang selalu berlari padanya, walau lebih sering kepada si sulung daripada kakak kembarnya. Jadi boleh dong sekarang Shiro meminta bagiannya untuk bermanja pada sang adik?

Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Shiro untuk tertidur di pangkuan adiknya. Kuro sendiri bingung bagaimana sang kakak bisa tertidur nyenyak di gudang seperti ini. Kuro memperhatikan wajah tenteram sang kakak yang tengah tertidur pulas. Damai. Kembali Kuro merasakan damai saat berada didekat kakaknya.

 _'Terimakasih Shiro. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku. Terimakasih sudah menjagaku selama ini. Terimakasih sudah menyayangiku. Terimakasih banyak'_

Dan tak berapa lama kemudian Kuro menyusul sang kakak menuju alam mimpi.

XXXXX

"Hooaaammmm~"

"Nyenyak juga kau," Shiro menghampiri adiknya yang masih menguap. Berjalan pelan lalu berhenti disampingnya.

"Uumm... Shiro? Kau sudah bangun dari tadi ya?" masih mengucek kedua matanya, Kuro berusaha memulihkan kesadarannya sambil menatap sang kakak.

"Ya, kurasa begitu," Shiro berujar singkat.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Kuro bangkit berdiri, merentangkan kedua tangannya yang terasa pegal. Begitupun kedua kakinya yang dia pakai entah berapa lama untuk memangku kakaknya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Mungkin sekarang jam tujuh atau delapan malam."

"APA?!" Kuro terlonjak.

"KAU TAHU DARIMANA?!" ia melanjutkan.

Shiro menolehkan kepalanya pada sebuah jendela besar berbentuk lingkaran tepat diatas kepala Kuro. Si surai hitam memalingkan pandangannya sesuai arahan sang kakak. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas jendela itu dan cahaya yang berasal dari luar. Gelap. Hanya bulan yang menerangi.

"MALAM?! BUKANKAH TADI BARU JAM EMPAT SORE?!"

"Beruntung lampu ruangan ini baru kita ganti dua minggu yang lalu," Shiro berjalan meninggalkan Kuro, menelusuri gudang yang cukup besar itu. Tidak peduli dengan adiknya yang masih heboh dengan perkiraan waktu yang justru tidak ditanggapi si surai putih.

"Kau mau apa?" Kuro membalikkan badannya menatap punggung Shiro yang meninggalkannya.

"Mencari sesuatu."

"Seperti?"

"Apapun yang bisa kita pakai selama terjebak disini."

"Tunggu! Maksudmu niisan tidak akan mengeluarkan kita?"

"Tidak dalam waktu dekat. Aku bahkan berani jamin bahwa aniki tidak akan memberi kita makan selama itu."

 **GLEK!**

Kuro menegak ludahnya. Kenangan buruk tentang bagaimana ia dan Shiro dulu terjebak di gang sempit yang gelap bersama orang-orang mabuk membuatnya trauma. Ia takut tempat gelap. Mimpi buruk itu pasti akan menghantuinya saat dia tidur!

 _'Niisan tidak akan mengeluarkan kami? Niisan tidak akan memberi makan kami? Niisan membiarkan kami tidur disini malam ini? Tidak mungkin!'_

"Bercandamu lucu, Shiro!"

"Aku serius."

Bagaikan terkena _deja vu_ , Kuro membulatkan matanya sempurna. Ia langsung berlari menyusul sang kakak yang telah hilang dibawah temaramnya lampu. Ruangan itu memang cukup luas untuk dijadikan gudang. Dengan beberapa rak tinggi berisi buku-buku ketiga penghuninya saat masih sekolah, tiga buah sepeda tua milik mereka dulu, berbagai macam perkakas dan alat-alat bangunan, serta berbagai benda rusak lainnya. Memang sebuah gudang, tapi jangan pertanyakan masalah kebersihannya. Ditangan ketiga pemuda itu, kebersihan selalu diutamakan (aturan wajib si sulung)!

Mari kita berbincang sedikit. Ketiga pemilik rumah adalah pribadi yang sangat senang mengutak-atik barang bekas lalu menjadikannya layak pakai, berkreasi dengan berbagai macam benda rusak kemudian menjualnya kembali. Ingat! Bukannya ketiga pemuda ini tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk bertahan hidup. Gaji seorang Haise yang merupakan _Associate Special_ _Class Investigator_ pada sebuah lembaga penyelidikan tidaklah sedikit! Semuanya dilakukan karena memang mereka menyukainya! Itulah hobi tiga bersaudara ini! Distrik 20 patut berbangga karena masih ada anak muda di zaman yang serba instan ini mau mengolah kembali limbah bekas menjadi produk yang layak pakai!

"Kenapa kau berfikir kalau niisan tidak akan mengeluarkan kita?" Kuro berjalan di samping kakaknya.

"Aniki sangat marah pada kita dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Dia mencekikmu, memukulku, dan menyeret kita ke gudang ini. Apa pendapatmu?" Shiro balik bertanya.

"Ah... Mungkin saat itu niisan tidak sadar kalau itu kita. Niisan 'kan tidak pernah memukul kita," Kuro memberi pendapatnya. Mendengar pemikiran sang adik, Shiro lantas menghentikan langkahnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kuro yang terlihat bingung.

"Kalau begitu aku tanya padamu, apa yang mau kau lakukan sekarang kalau aniki tidak sadar telah mengurung kita?"

"..."

"Kau mau berteriak memanggil aniki dan bilang kalau dia salah paham?"

"..."

"Atau kau mau meminta maaf dan mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya kau yang telah mengusir 'sosok' Kaneki itu?"

"..."

"Atau mungkin kau dengan senang hati merelakan tubuhmu disiksa lagi oleh aniki?"

"..."

"Mana yang kau pilih?"

"..."

"Kenapa tidak menjawab? Kau bingung? Apa aku terlalu banyak memberimu pilihan?"

"..."

"Atau kau mau aku memilihkan jawabannya untukmu?"

"..."

"Kalau kau hanya diam, aku akan sungguh-sungguh memilihkan jawaban untukmu."

"..."

"Baiklah. Jawabannya mudah saja dan kau telah melakukannya."

"...?..."

"Diam dan dengarkan aku, itu jawabannya."

Ekspresi Kuro yang sejak tadi dilanda bingung dan ketakutan kini berganti dengan tanda tanya. Apa maksud perkataan kakaknya itu? Shiro yang melihat perubahan raut wajah adiknya lantas mengelus lembut pucuk rambut hitam itu.

"Kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjagamu dan menolong aniki," tatapannya tajam.

"Yang perlu kau lakukan sekarang hanyalah mendengarkanku. Jangan bertindak sembarangan, aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi. Dan lebih baik kau jangan menjauh dariku."

Mendengar itu Kuro langsung terhenyak dan memeluk kakaknya, mengucapkan banyak terimakasih karena saudara kembarnya itu tak pernah meninggalkannya sendiri. Bahkan disaat seperti ini, saat dirinya hampir kehilangan harapan akan kesembuhan si sulung, Shiro dengan mantap berujar bahwa dia pasti akan menolongnya.

"Terimakasih Shiro," Kuro berujar tulus.

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih. Itu memang tugas kita sebagai adiknya, dan tentu saja aku tidak akan melakukannya sendiri. Kita akan menolong aniki bersama, benar 'kan?"

Sang kakak kembar langsung mendapat anggukan mantap sebagai jawabannya. Shiro menyunggingkan senyum tipis, bukan karena sifatnya yang dingin. Ia hanya berusaha untuk menutupi keraguannya jika sang kakak benar-benar tidak bisa disembuhkan.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke tempat tadi, disana lebih terang. Aku mau mencari beberapa benda yang mungkin bisa kita gunakan sementara," Shiro menatap adiknya. Bukannya tersenyum dan pergi, Kuro justru menggenggam tangan sang kakak kuat.

"Kau kenapa?" Shiro bertanya.

"Biarkan aku ikut," suaranya parau.

Oh, dia baru ingat! Sejak kejadian 13 tahun lalu, Kuro menjadi seorang yang paranoid dengan tempat gelap. Ia selalu terbayang sosok besar yang menyiksanya dulu muncul kembali dengan seringai menyeramkannya itu! Dan saat itu juga maka perutnya akan terasa perih, seperti saat orang-orang itu menendangnya lalu meludahinya.

"Baiklah."

Dan akhirnya keduanya berjalan mencari sesuatu yang dapat mereka pakai. Setelah beberapa saat berputar, mereka kembali ke tempat semula dan menjejerkan barang temuan mereka. Hanya potongan kain besar dan beberapa koran bekas. Selanjutnya mereka merentangkan koran-koran bekas itu sebagai alas tidur dan menggunakan kain besar itu untuk melindungi tubuh mereka dari hawa dingin.

"Menurutmu niisan sedang apa?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

Mereka sudah dalam posisi tidur, saling membelakangi. Walau mereka memang baru saja bangun, tapi tetap saja mereka merasa tidurnya belum cukup. Shiro yang masih merasakan perih pada perutnya dan Kuro yang kurang istirahat jelas membutuhkan waktu tidur tambahan. Dan disinilah mereka, kembali siap menuju alam mimpi. Dan seperti sebelumnya, tidak perlu menghitung puluhan menit dan keduanya kembali menyelami alam bawah sadarnya masing-masing.

XXXXX

"Shiro, aku lapar."

"Aku juga."

Hari telah pagi. Sinar matahari menembus lapisan jendela tak berengsel itu dengan terang. Kedua sosok yang sedari tadi bergelung dalam sebuah kain panjang kini tengah duduk meringkuk memegangi perut, menahan guncangan didalamnya yang merengek minta diisi.

"Apa tidak ada makanan disini?"

"Mana ada makanan didalam gudang seperti ini, Kuro."

Shiro sadar dirinya juga lapar seperti adiknya. Dan ia tahu bahwa salah besar telah mengatakan 'tidak ada makanan' kepada orang itu. Lihat saja ekspresi Kuro sekarang, menganga lebar dengan pose tak percaya. Tapi kalau dia mengatakan 'ada makanan', tentu saja orang itu akan langsung menerjangnya dengan mata berbinar-binar dan liur menetes mengharapkan benda yang dapat mengisi kekosongan perutnya. Kalau sudah begitu dia harus apa? Mengambil radiator rusak yang ada disana lalu dengan sentuhan 'simsalabim' mengubahnya menjadi nasi dengan ayam bakar diatasnya? Mustahil!

Kuro memutar kepalanya, sekadar mengenang memori lama dari barang-barang di gudang itu. Sedikit harapan mungkin ia dapat menemukan sebungkus roti atau susu segar di antara susunan rak-rak itu. Atau lebih bagus lagi jika ia menemukan hamburger kesukaannya! Oh, sepertinya otak Kuro mulai kacau! Tidak mungkin 'kan ada roti dan susu hangat di dalam gudang? Apalagi sepotong hamburger! Dan ketika ia menyapu pandangannya...

 **TING!**

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah bohlam lampu imajiner dari antah berantah menyala terang diatas kepala Kuro, membuat Shiro mengerutkan alisnya bertanya, darimana Kuro mendapatkan lampu itu? Mengapa lampu itu bertengger mulus diatas kepala adiknya?

"Aku punya ide bagus!" Kuro bersuara.

"Apa?" Shiro bertanya, membuat Kuro langsung berbalik dan menunjuk-nunjuk jendela diatasnya.

"Kita pecahkan jendela itu dan keluar dari sini!" Kuro berujar dengan bangga.

"Aku sudah mencobanya saat kau masih tidur tapi tidak bisa. Kaca itu terlalu tebal dan kuat."

Seketika itu juga lampu yang berada diatas kepala Kuro meredup lalu terjatuh di lantai yang dingin, pecah menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Shiro yang melihatnya berdecak sebal.

 _'Lampu itu 'kan masih bisa diperbaiki! Kenapa kau menjatuhkannya?'_

"Kau kenapa, Shiro?" Kuro menatap sang kakak.

"Kenapa kau menjatuhkan lampumu?" Shiro menatap nanar lantai didepannya.

"Huh? Lampu?" Kuro memiringkan kepalanya. Shiro terdiam sejenak sebelum bereaksi. _Shit!_ Dia lupa! Lampu itukan hanya imajinasinya saja! Hanya sebuah perumpamaan tentang ide yang didapat Kuro! Kenapa dia sampai mengutarakannya?

"Lupakan," Shiro menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Kuro sedikit meragukan akal sehat kakaknya.

 _'Sepertinya Shiro mulai tidak beres karena terlalu lapar. Aku harus bagaimana? Otaknya pasti benar-benar kacau sekarang'_

Kuro menatap khawatir sang kakak yang sedaritadi mengumpat dirinya sendiri dengan berbagai macam kata yang ia ketahui sebagai nama-nama hewan. Jangan katakan Shiro menjadi gila karena terlalu lapar! Itu tidak bagus!

"Shiro? Kau baik-baik saja?" Kuro memperhatikan wajah didepannya dengan ragu.

"Ya. Hanya lapar. Kau?"

"Sama," Kuro bersorak dalam hati. Singkat, padat dan jelas adalah ciri khas sang kakak. Syukurlah jawaban Shiro mengandung ketiganya sehingga Kuro bisa memastikan bahwa sang kakak masih 'waras'.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?" Kuro semakin merapatkan pelukannya pada kedua lututnya.

"Kita tidak mungkin berteriak. Aniki jelas tidak akan mendengar kita," Shiro menjawab.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Kuro kembali bertanya.

"Tidak ada yang harus kita lakukan. Cukup diam seperti ini terus sampai aniki datang dan mengeluarkan kita. Itupun jika aniki ingat dia mengurung kedua adiknya di gudang ini."

Jawaban Shiro dengan nada kelewat tenang itu sukses membuat kelereng kelabu yang sangat mirip dengannya tersebut bergetar hebat.

"A—apa maksudmu niisan tidak ingat kejadian kemarin?"

"Mungkin sa—"

 **KRUYUUUKKKK~**

"Perutmu?" Shiro dengan spontan bertanya pada si adik.

"Memangnya ada siapa lagi disini selain kita berdua?" Kuro mendelik, tak senang kakaknya mendengar konser massal para cacing di perutnya yang meminta jatah pagi.

"Ayo keluar dari sini," Shiro menginterupsi para cacing peliharan Kuro, membuat sang majikan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Hah? Bagaimana caranya?"

"Aku punya satu ide gila."

Shiro bangkit berdiri, menepuk-nepuk _jeans_ hitamnya yang tadi dipakai untuk duduk. Wajar saja ia memakai celana itu. Ia baru saja pulang dari rumah temannya ketika menyaksikan aksi sang kakak yang tengah melukai adik kandungnya sendiri. Apa kau lebih memilih berganti celana dibandingkan menyelamatkan adikmu yang nyaris mati lemas karena ulah kakaknya sendiri? _WHAT THE HELL!_ Hanya orang super idiot yang melakukannya! Dan Shiro sangat yakin dia tidak termasuk bagian itu.

 _'Ini tidak bagus!'_

"Apa?"

Kuro tetap bertanya walau _feeling_ pemuda itu merasa waswas dengan kata 'ide gila' yang diucap saudaranya itu. Shiro langsung bersedekap dan bersender pada dinding dibelakangnya, layaknya seorang detektif yang sedang berfikir untuk memecahkan kasus rumit.

"Kita bakar gudang ini."

Hening.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 det—"APAAAAAAAA?!"

Bagaikan mendengar ledakan bom atom pada Perang Dunia II, Shiro langsung menyumbat suara melengking Kuro yang hendak menusuk telinganya tajam dengan kedua tangannya. Kuro sendiri tersengal-sengal nafasnya mendengar pernyataan kembarannya yang terkesan tidak menggunakan logika.

 _'Membakar gudang?! Shiro gila! Kami pasti bisa mati keracunan! Aku tak menyangka efek yang ditimbulkan oleh Shiro jika ia lapar itu sangat mengerikan!'_

"Kau sebenarnya kenapa, Kuro?" Shiro menatap adiknya kesal, walau tersamarkan dengan ekspresi dinginnya.

"Rencanamu," Kuro memijit batang hidungnya.

"Rencanaku kenapa?" Shiro yang masih dengan sikap dinginnya justru membuat Kuro kesal. Pemuda yang sebenarnya tenang itu langsung berteriak.

"RENCANAMU GILA!" Kuro meraung murka.

"Gila? Bagian mana dari rencanaku yang kau sebut gila? Aku bahkan belum men–"

"KAU PIKIR SEKARANG KITA ADA DIMANA? KITA DI GUDANG! KALAU KAU MEMBAKAR GUDANG, ITU SAMA SAJA BUNUH DIRI!"

Kuro makin meraung tak terkontrol. Nampaknya lapar membuat sepasang kembar ini menjadi kacau. Sang kakak menjadi gila dan adiknya menjadi sensitif dan mudah marah. Sungguh perpaduan yang tidak bagus disaat yang tidak tepat!

"Hei tenanglah, Kuro," Shiro mengelus punggung si kembar yang tengah bersusah payah mengatur pola nafasnya.

"Hah—ya ya... Hhh—hah—terimakasih... Hah—hhh, Shiro... Hhh—" masih dengan nafas yang tidak terkontrol, Kuro menjawab menahan emosinya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, aku belum selesai bicara," Shiro yang melihat adiknya lebih tenang angkat suara. Kuro hanya menganggukan kepala meminta sang kakak tidak khawatir dan melanjutkan omongannya.

"Maksudku kita tidak membakar seluruh gudang. Kita cukup membakar beberapa barang saja dan biarkan asapnya keluar melalui ventilasi itu," Shiro menjelaskan sambil menunjuk ventilasi udara yang berada di atas jendela.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya agar asapnya keluar melalui lubang itu? Bagaimana kalau asap itu justru menyebar di ruangan ini?"

"Kita kipas saja asapnya kearah ventilasi."

Mendengar jawaban yang tidak masuk akal keluar dengan tenang dari bibir kembarannya membuat Kuro menggelengkan kepala. Namun karena perutnya yang lapar sama sekali tidak dapat membantunya untuk berfikir jernih, maka dengan sangat berat hati ia langsung mengganti gelengan itu dengan sebuah anggukan kepala. Kuro setuju dengan ide gila kakak kembarnya.

"Tapi sebelum itu, apa benar kita dapat keluar jika kita membakar gudang ini?" Kuro bertanya. Ia tidak ingin menyesal telah percaya pada kembarannya.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Mudah saja. Jika aniki melihat ada asap dari gudang, dia sudah pasti akan kesini walau tak berniat melepas kita. Dan jika saat itu tiba, kita buat aniki pingsan dan keluar dari sini."

"Tapi kau yakin akan berhasil?" Kuro bertanya, meragukan tingkat kesuksesan ide gila saudaranya itu.

"Tidak juga," jawabnya tenang.

"Kira-kira berapa persen kemungkinan berhasil?"

"30%"

"Lalu 70%—nya apa?"

"Kita mati keracunan asap. Atau mungkin yang lebih ekstrim, kita mati terpanggang."

 _'Alasan yang logis dari pemuda realistis untuk menghadapi kematian. Dan kau mengatakannya dengan mudah? Shiro, kau benar-benar gila!'_

XXXXX

"Kau siap, Kuro?"

"Siap!"

Kedua kembar telah bersedia di posisinya masing-masing. Kuro dengan sebuah pemantik api siap membakar beberapa barang pilihan Shiro yang menurutnya cukup aman. Daerah pembakaran-pun telah disterilkan dari benda-benda yang berpotensi menyebabkan api semakin besar dan tidak terkendali. Sementara si surai putih sendiri telah berada diatas sebuah lemari besar yang sedikit lebih rendah dari ventilasi tersebut, lengkap dengan sebuah buku tulis untuk mengarahkan asap pembakaran Kuro menuju lubang itu.

"Bakar sekarang," titahnya.

Dengan perlahan Kuro menyalakan pemantik api yang ditemukan Shiro diatas sebuah meja kayu tua disana dan menyulutnya pada sebuah kertas sobekan lalu meletakannya diatas barang-barang tadi. Api yang ditimbulkan tidak cukup besar dan asap yang dikeluarkan sangat sedikit. Kuro menoleh keatas hendak bertanya pada Shiro, namun yang didapatinya justru sebuah perintah baru.

"Ambil minyak dibawah meja itu. Tuangkan sedikit diatas api itu," Shiro menunjuk sebuah meja dan berucap dengan penekanan yang jelas terdengar pada kata 'sedikit'. Tentu saja karena Shiro juga tidak ingin mati terpanggang dengan mengenaskan bersama adiknya.

"APAAAAA?!" kembali raungan Kuro terdengar.

"Lakukan saja, kita tidak akan mati. Aku janji."

Dan dengan berat hati Kuro berjalan menuju benda itu. Diambilnya jeriken merah dibawah sana lalu menuangkan sedikit isinya pada tutup botolnya. Ia membawa pelan benda itu lalu menungkan sedikit diatas api yang berkobar dan voila! Terwujudlah harapan Shiro akan api besar dan asap yang mengepul tebal.

"Uhuk—uhuk...Shiro—uhuk... Bagaimana? uhuk—"

Shiro yang sibuk mengipasi asap agar keluar ruangan sesuai jalur yang diharapkannya langsung menoleh pada sang adik yang tengah terbatuk-batuk sambil menutupi mulutnya.

"Ya, tugasmu selesai. Menjauhlah dari sana!" perintahnya dari atas.

"Aku akan menemanimu disini! Uhuk uhuk—" Kuro menolak.

"Menjauhlah! Berdirilah dekat pintu!" Shiro mulai khawatir dengan adiknya yang tidak berhenti terbatuk-batuk.

"Tidak mau! Uhuk uhuk—"

"Bisakah kau dengarkan aku kali ini?!"

"TIDAK MA—"

"ANIKI DATANG, KUROOOOOO!"

Shiro yang melihat Haise berjalan menuju gudang dengan ekor matanya dari jendela langsung berteriak memotong ucapan Kuro. Si surai hitam sendiri menjadi panik setelah mendengar informasi itu.

"Aku harus—uhuk...apa, Shiro? Uhuk uhuk—"

Shiro semakin tidak fokus mengipas asapnya melihat Kuro yang makin panik sekaligus tidak berhenti terbatuk-batuk. Tak ada cara lain. Ia terpaksa meminta Kuro melaksanakan tugas yang seharusnya ia lakukan sendiri.

"Dengarkan aku, Kuro! Bersembunyilah di belakang pintu dan saat aniki masuk, pukul tengkuknya dengan keras!" dan seketika mata Kuro terbelalak sempurna.

"KAU MAU—UHUK UHUK... AKU MEMUKUL—UHUK... NIISAN?! UHUK UHUK—"

Shiro sudah menebaknya! Tidak mungkin Kuro mau memukul kakak tersayangnya! Apalagi dengan tenaganya yang bisa dikatakan jauh dibawah dua pemuda berusia diatasnya itu. Tapi tidak ada cara lain! Kuro harus mau memukul kakaknya itu! Dengan Shiro yang meminta Kuro untuk memukul Haise maka mereka akan selamat. Selamat dari amukan si sulung yang mungkin belum sadar sepenuhnya dan menghindarkan Kuro dari batuk kronis.

"AMBIL BALOK KAYU ITU DAN TUNGGU DIBELAKANG PINTU! AKU JUGA KAKAKMU! JADI DENGARKAN AKU BAIK-BAIK!"

Kesabaran Shiro sudah sampai pada batasnya. Marah, khawatir dan sedih terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Kuro takut. Tidak. Kuro kecewa. Kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Ia menunduk, tak berani memandang iris abu yang menatapnya nyalang. Tidak hanya nyalang, pelupuk itu juga menyembunyikan cairan bening disana. Kuro berjalan. Berjalan menuju balok kayu yang ditunjuk Shiro lalu berdiri dibelakang pintu dengan kaki gemetar.

"Gomen, Shiro-nii," ujarnya lirih. Shiro tak mendengarnya, terlalu kecil untuk sampai di telinga pemuda yang sedang berada diatas lemari itu. Lagipula untuk saat ini dia tidak mau mendengar apapun dari mulut adiknya. Marah? Ya!

 **BRUAAAAKK!**

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKU—"

"GOMENNASAI HAISE-NII!"

 **BUGH!**

 **To be continue...**

* * *

Yoshaaaaa...! Chapter 5 sudah diliris! Maaf banget kalau chapter ini nggak seru, author baru aja selesai dengan beberapa permasalahan di dunia nyata yang menguras begitu banyak air mata *Woy, kenapa jadi curhat? Oke, ini nggak penting banget!*

Akhir kata, bagi yang berkenan bolehlah meninggalkan jejak (lagi) di fic ini. Selain memohon peninggalan readers *apalah ini maksudnya -_-* author juga ingin mengucapkan "Otanjoubi omedetou!" untuk bang Ken tersayang. Semoga makin ganteng, makin hebat, dan yang pasti semoga hidupmu lebih bahagia lagi *teriak pake toa ke Ishida sensei supaya jangan nyakitin bang Ken #plaakk/ Dan untuk 'Shinigami CCG, Arima Kishou', semoga kamu nanti mendapatkan _battle_ kedua melawan _"The second one eyed king"_ (author bingung doa apa yang bagus buat Arima. Author nggak begitu suka dia sih, bisa-bisanya dia bikin bang Ken tersenyum dalam dunia palsunya! *curcol*)

Arigatou, minna-san! :D


	6. Sorry

'Tokyo Ghoul' © Sui Ishida

Warning! AU, typo(s), gaje, dan masih banyak lagi (nanti pasti ketemu pas baca :v). Mohon dimaafkan~

* * *

 **LAST CHAPTER**

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa _niisan_ tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti itu?"

" _Aniki_ sangat marah pada kita dengan alasan yang tidak jelas. Dia mencekikmu, memukulku, dan menyeret kita ke gudang ini. Apa pendapatmu?"

 _'Alasan yang logis dari pemuda realistis untuk menghadapi kematian. Dan kau mengatakannya dengan mudah? Shiro, kau benar-benar gila!'_

"AMBIL BALOK KAYU ITU DAN TUNGGU DIBELAKANG PINTU! AKU JUGA KAKAKMU! JADI DENGARKAN AKU BAIK-BAIK!" _  
_

* * *

 **Inside Me**

"Apa Haise- _nii_ sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Maaf merepotkanmu, Kuro."

"Tidak masalah. Aku senang jika Haise- _nii_ jauh lebih baik."

Kasus kebakaran gudang yang direncanakan Shiro telah tuntas. Api langsung dipadamkan begitu keduanya dapat keluar dari tempat itu. Keesokan harinya —tepatnya hari ini— Haise telah mendapatkan kembali kondisinya yang semula. Entah bagaimana pemuda itu bisa kembali menjadi dirinya sendiri setelah seminggu yang lalu dirinya bertingkah aneh.

Kini Kuro tengah berada di kamar Haise, memastikan kondisi si sulung. Ia merasa bersalah telah memukul sang kakak kemarin. Haise sendiri merasa aneh dengan dirinya. Dia benar-benar lupa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi selama seminggu kebelakang. Hanya beberapa yang bisa ia ingat dan itu sangat sedikit. Sementara Shiro? Dia sama sekali tidak mau berbicara, baik itu kepada si sulung Haise ataupun si bungsu Kuro.

"Jadi Kuro, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kemarin? Kenapa gudang kita bisa terbakar?" Haise duduk bersandar pada ranjangnya, menatap lurus Kuro disampingnya. Entah mengapa atmosfer di rumah itu menjadi aneh semenjak dia terbangun tadi pagi.

"Aahhh—itu—aku kurang tahu," Kuro menjawab bingung.

"Begitu ya..." Haise menghela nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan.

"Oh iya, kalian berdua kemana selama dua hari kemarin? Kenapa tidak mengabari _niisan_?" Haise bertanya dengan senyum khasnya, walau jelas tersirat kekhawatiran. Kuro terlonjak mendengarnya. Ia tidak menyangka kakaknya lupa bahwa selama dua hari itu ia mengurungnya dan Shiro didalam gudang. Bahkan Haise menyiksa mereka berdua!

"Umm—Haise- _nii_ , kau benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang terjadi dua hari lalu?" Kuro bertanya hati-hati. Haise menggeleng, membuat Kuro menjadi bingung harus memberi jawaban seperti apa pada sosok dihadapannya.

"Oh itu, kami berdua pergi menginap dirumah teman. Apa Haise-nii lupa, sebelum pergi kami 'kan meminta izin pada Haise- _nii_?" Kuro menjawab, mengusap pelan pipi kirinya dengan arah pandang yang tidak jelas.

"Kalian sudah meminta izin? Maaf Kuro, _niisan_ sama sekali tidak ingat," Haise menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tersenyum.

"Ahahahaha... Mungkin Haise- _nii_ terlalu lelah, jadi lupa kalau kami pergi menginap," Kuro tersenyum miris.

"Ya ya ya, mungkin saja. Maaf karena melupakan itu, Kuro. _Niisan_ benar-benar tidak ingat," Haise menjawab.

"Oh ya Kuro, dimana Shiro? _Niisan_ belum melihatnya dari tadi pagi," Haise lanjut bertanya, ia ingat Shiro sama sekali belum menjenguknya sejak pagi dan sekarang sudah jam tiga sore.

"Ah itu—mungkin di kamarnya," Kuro menjawab, mengangkat nampan berisi piring bekas makan sang kakak.

"Di kamar? Kalau begitu _niisan_ coba ke kamarnya saja."

"Apa Haise- _nii_ sudah bisa berjalan?" Kuro kembali meletakkan nampan perak itu diatas meja nakas, berganti memegangi pundak kakaknya yang sedang menuruni ranjangnya perlahan.

"Ayolah Kuro, _niisan_ tidak lumpuh. Kau berlebihan," Haise tersenyum. Kuro melepaskan genggamannya dan membiarkan Haise berjalan menuju kamar kembarannya sendiri—masih tetap mengawasi pria itu hingga sampai di lantai atas rumah mereka.

 **Tok tok tok...**

"Shiro? Apa kau ada didalam? Ini _niisan_ ," Haise mengetuk pintu kamar sang adik perlahan.

Tidak ada jawaban.

 **Tok tok tok...**

"Shiro, ini _niisan_. Apa kau sedang tidur?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

 _'Mungkin Shiro masih tidur. Lebih baik aku kembali sa—'_

"Masuk."

Sebelum Haise melangkahkan kakinya kembali menuju lantai satu, suara Shiro terdengar dari dalam kamarnya. Haise tersenyum, memutar tubuhnya lalu memasuki kamar adiknya itu. Dibukanya pintu berbahan dasar kayu tersebut pelan dengan masih menahan senyumnya.

"Ada apa?"

Shiro bertanya dengan nada dingin tanpa menatap sang kakak, ia hanya fokus pada laptop didepannya. Haise masuk, menutup pintu dibelakangnya lalu duduk di ranjang Shiro tepat didepan adiknya itu.

"Ah, tidak ada. _Niisan_ hanya ingin melihatmu. Bagaimana acara menginapnya? Apa menyenangkan?" Haise mengeluarkan suara. Tangan berbalut kaus cokelat berlengan panjang yang kontras dengan warna kulitnya itu terjulur, mengambil sebuah bingkai foto diatas meja kecil disana. Shiro yang mendengar pertanyaan sang kakak lantas mendongak, mengernyitkan alisnya lalu bertanya.

"Menginap?"

"Ya, menginap. Kuro bilang dua hari yang lalu saat kalian tidak ada di rumah, kalian pergi menginap di rumah teman," Haise menjelaskan dengan senyum khasnya.

"Ya, kami menginap. Disana menyenangkan," Shiro menjawab dingin, kembali fokus pada layar laptopnya. Ia menyadari bahwa sang kakak lupa akan kejadian kemarin dan Kuro telah berbohong untuk menutupinya.

"Begitu yaa..." hanya sebuah gumaman pelan. Pria itu segera meletakkan kembali bingkai berisikan foto kedua adik kembarnya itu diatas meja lalu beralih menatap laptop si surai putih dari belakang.

"Jadi, kau sedang mengerjakan apa?" Haise kembali bertanya sembari tersenyum, merasa aneh dengan suasana canggung disana. Berniat sedikit mengintip, Shiro secara tegas langsung menggeser laptopnya menjauhi sang kakak.

"Bukan urusan _aniki_."

Shiro kembali menjawab dingin. Mungkin sebagian orang akan mengatakan bahwa Shiro adalah adik yang durhaka, tapi tidak untuk Haise. Walau jawaban itu tidak sopan, Haise tetap tersenyum lembut pada adiknya. Sementara Shiro masih berkutat dengan laptopnya, Haise mengamati sekeliling kamar adiknya. Rapi. Itu pasti yang dikatakan orang-orang saat memasuki kamar Shiro. Saat matanya menyapu ke sudut ruangan, Haise menemukan seseorang tengah berdiri menatap mereka dari samping lemari pakaian.

"Ada temanmu ya, Shiro?"

Haise bangkit berdiri, berjalan menuju orang yang dilihatnya itu. Ia tersenyum sejenak lalu berlutut dan jelas itu membuat Shiro kembali mendongak dan menatap sang kakak dengan penuh tanda tanya. Maniknya terus mengamati pergerakan kakaknya begitu si surai abu tersebut membelakanginya.

 _'Temanku? Dikamarku? Siapa?'_

"Halo, namaku Haise. Aku kakaknya Shiro. Siapa namamu?"

Haise tersenyum ramah. Shiro yang melihat itu menjadi bingung, siapa yang disapa kakaknya? Shiro tidak melihat siapapun selain ia dan Haise di kamar itu. Apa Haise masih sakit? Shiro ingin membawa sang kakak menuju kamarnya, tapi ia lebih memilih untuk menunggu dan mendengar percakapan antara sang kakak dengan _'sosok'_ yang tak dilihatnya itu.

"Jadi namamu Kaneki- _kun_? Apa kau sedang sendiri dirumah jadi ikut kakakmu kerja kelompok disini?" Haise tetap mempertahankan senyumannya. Gestur tangannya terlihat seperti sedang mengelus sesuatu.

"Kau tinggal dimana, Kaneki- _kun_? Oh iya, apa kakakmu juga ikut acara menginap kemarin? Shiro- _nii_ bilang acaranya menyenangkan," Haise tertawa kecil.

" _Aniki?_ "

Shiro menepuk pundak sang kakak. Ternyata sejak tadi ia telah berdiri dibelakang pemuda itu setelah terkejut si sulung kembali menggumamkan nama Kaneki. Haise berbalik, menatap Kuro yang kini menjulang tinggi dihadapannya. Pemuda itu masih tetap berjongkok—dengan tangan kanan yang tetap bergerak konstan seolah sedang mengusap sesuatu.

"Ya?" ia bertanya.

"Apa yang _aniki_ lakukan?"

"Tentu saja mengajaknya ngobrol. Oh iya, kemana temanmu? Kenapa dia meninggalkan adiknya sendiri dikamarmu? Seharusnya kau suruh saja Kaneki- _kun_ kebawah daritadi, aku akan menemaninya. Kau harus memperlakukan tamu dengan baik, Shiro!"

"Kaneki?"

"Ah, lupakan saja. Kau selesaikan tugasmu dulu, biar aku yang menemaninya. Ayo Kaneki- _kun_ kita kebawah," Haise berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Shiro yang masih diam ditempatnya dengan raut kebingungan tergambar jelas sebagai ekspresinya saat ini.

"Bisa tolong kau tutup pintunya, Kaneki- _kun_?"

Dan ketika Haise menyelesaikan kalimatnya, pintu kamar Shiro tertutup dengan sendirinya. Si surai putih yang melihat kejadian itu langsung bergidik ngeri, antara takut dan khawatir.

 _'Kaneki di kamarku? Dan apa itu tadi, aniki meminta 'sosok' Kaneki itu untuk menutup pintu dan saat itu juga pintu kamarku tertutup sendiri? Baiklah, ini tidak lucu sama sekali! Aku harus tahu siapa itu Kaneki! Harus!'_

Shiro mengambil ponselnya lalu menelpon seseorang. Bukan orang jauh yang tidak kita kenal _—_ Nishiki- _nii_. Shiro benar-benar ingin mengetahui siapa itu Kaneki, mengapa ia selalu bersama dengan kakaknya, dan kenapa Kaneki itu bisa ada di kamarnya.

 _("Moshi moshi, Shiro. Ada apa?")_

"Langsung saja, Nishiki- _nii_. Siapa itu Kaneki?"

 _("Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau sungguh penasaran dengan orang bernama Kaneki itu?")_

"Sudah kuduga Nishiki- _nii_ mengetahuinya! Cepat katakan siapa itu Kaneki?!"

 _("Kau sangat tidak sopan, Shiro!")_

"Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan sopan santun. Katakan saja siapa itu Kaneki dan aku tidak akan menghubungi Nishiki- _nii_ lagi."

 _("Memang sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Darimana kau tahu Kaneki?")_

"Penyakit _aniki_ kambuh. Dia berhalusinasi melihat _'sosok'_ bernama Kaneki. Dan si Kaneki itu selalu bersama _aniki_. Sudah kujelaskan, sekarang Nishiki- _nii_ jawab pertanyaanku. Siapa itu Kaneki?"

 _("APA KAU BILANG?! KANEKI SELALU BERSAMA HAISE?!")_

"Bisakah Nishiki- _nii_ tidak berteriak?"

 _("Gomen, Shiro. Nishiki-nii hanya terkejut. Tadi kau bilang apa? Kaneki selalu bersama Haise?")_

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa kalau 'sosok' Kaneki itu bersama _aniki_?"

 _("Haise dalam bahaya!")_

"Apa maksudnya?"

 _("Haahhh... Baiklah, langsung saja. Kau tadi bilang penyakit Haise kambuh. Apa benar?")_

"Ya. Lalu?"

 _("Itu bukan penyakit.")_

"Bukan penyakit? Apa maksudnya?"

 _("Apa Haise melukai dirinya sendiri? Atau mungkin dia melukaimu dan Kuro?")_

"Ya, keduanya. Darimana Nishiki- _nii_ tahu?"

 _("Kalau kau ingat penyakit seperti apa yang Haise derita saat kita masih tinggal bersama, kau pasti menyadari sesuatu.")_

"Sesuatu? Apa?"

 _("Setiap kali kambuh, maka Haise akan selalu melukai dirinya sendiri. Bahkan kalau kau ingat, Haise juga pernah nyaris menusuk Kuro dengan garpu saat makan malam.")_

"Ah, aku ingat itu. Jadi apa hubungannya? Kenapa itu bukan penyakit? Aku kira itu seperti skizofrenia?"

 _("Tidak. Waktu Haise berumur 7 tahun, okaasan dan otousan pernah membawanya ke psikiater karena perilakunya yang aneh. Okaasan berfikir Haise masih trauma dengan wafatnya obasan dan ojisan. Sementara otousan berfikir Haise mengidap skizofrenia atau mungkin alter ego. Sayangnya keduanya tidak ada yang benar.")_

"Lalu? Apa hubungannya perilaku aneh _aniki_ dengan 'sosok' Kaneki itu?"

 _("Semua perilaku aneh Haise bukan dia yang melakukannya.")_

"Apa maksud Nishiki- _nii_? Bukan _aniki_ yang melakukannya? Itu terdengar aneh."

 _("Memang. Tapi coba kau ingat bagaimana peringai Haise. Apa dia cukup berani melukai dirinya sendiri? Apa dia rela melukai Kuro?")_

"Kurasa tidak."

 _("Benar.")_

"Tunggu! Jangan katakan bahwa 'sosok' Kaneki itu yang melakukannya menggunakan tubuh _aniki_?"

 _("Tepat!")_

"KURO!"

 _("Ada apa, Shiro? Kuro kenapa? Jangan berteriak di ponsel!")_

"KANEKI ADA DISINI! SEKARANG 'DIA' BERSAMA _ANIKI_ DAN KURO DIBAWAH!"

 _("APA?! KANEKI BERSAMA HAISE SEKARANG?! SHIRO, KAU HARUS CEPAT KEBAWAH!")_

"YA! TERIMAKASIH, NISHIKI- _NII_!"

 **PIP PIP PIP...!**

Shiro langsung mematikan ponselnya tanpa menunggu jawaban dari sang sepupu. Ia membanting _handphone_ pintar miliknya tersebut keatas ranjang, membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar lalu berlari menuruni tangga dan langsung berteriak memanggil kedua saudaranya itu.

"KUROOOO...! ANIKIIII...!"

Nafasnya tersengal-sengal karena menuruni tangga dengan cepat, bahkan ia tadi melompati beberapa anak tangga sekaligus! Shiro menunduk, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada lututnya dan berusaha mengatur deru napasnya. Begitu ritme oksigen yang ia hirup kembali normal, pemuda itu lantas berlarian di lantai satu demi mencari keberadaan dua saudaranya.

Ruang tengah — tidak ada.

Dapur dan ruang makan — tidak ada.

Kamar Haise — tidak ada.

Teras dan halaman depan — tidak ada.

Halaman belakang — tidak ada.

Gudang — tidak ada.

 _'Mereka dimana? Kenapa tidak ada dirumah? Pagar masih terkunci! Bagaimana mungkin tiba-tiba mereka menghilang?'_

Shiro mulai khawatir. Ia tidak dapat menemukan kedua saudaranya itu di rumahnya sendiri. Ia duduk di sofa ruang tengah, memijit keningnya dan berusaha berfikir jernih. Shiro berusaha menormalkan deru napasnya yang tak karuan—mungkin sifat paniknya itu yang membuatnya tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih, bukan?

 _'Tenang, Shiro. Kau sudah memeriksa semuanya 'kan? Apa ada yang terlewat?'_

Ia terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya berteriak panik.

"KAMAR KURO!"

Pemuda itu langsung melompat turun dari sofanya, kembali berlari menuju lantai dua tempat dimana kamar adiknya berada. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan kasar dan kembali berteriak keras.

"KURO! KAU TIDAK A—"

—kosong.

Surai putih itu terhenyak. Bahkan di kamar adiknya sebagai ruang yang belum ia periksa juga tidak ada. Ia berjalan menuju sisi ranjang berseprai cokelat muda itu lalu duduk diatasnya. Kembali memijit keningnya, Shiro berusaha mengingat apa masih ada ruang yang belum ia jamah.

 _'Aku tidak boleh panik. Aku harus tenang. Kuro dan aniki pasti baik-baik saja. Yang terpenting sekarang, tempat apa yang kulewatkan? Setahuku semua ruang di rumah ini sudah kuperiksa. Yah, hanya kamar mandi yang tersisa. Mungkin aku harus memeriksanya dulu baru kucari disekitar rumah.'_

Dan pemuda itu beranjak dari kamar sang adik menuju lantai satu tempat kamar mandi itu berada. Berjalan pelan menuju satu-satunya kamar kecil di rumah itu, pikiran Shiro melayang dengan segala macam hal jahat yang mungkin dilakukan oleh _'sosok'_ Kaneki itu untuk melukai dua orang yang paling ia sayang. Ketika dia berada di depan pintu kamar mandi, terasa oleh kakinya dingin yang menjalar dari lantai dibawahnya. Ia menunduk dan mendapati air yang mengalir keluar dari dalam kamar mandi yang terletak disudut ruangan itu. Sayup-sayup ia juga mendengar seseorang terkikik dari dalam—dan sialnya ia sangat mengenal suara itu!

 _'ANIKI!'_

Segera Shiro memutar gagang pintu untuk membukanya. Namun sayang, ternyata pintu itu terkunci dari dalam. Ia kembali mendengar suara tawa sang kakak, namun kali ini ia juga mendengar suara lain, suara aneh yang ia duga berasal dari benturan antara sesuatu dengan permukaan air.

 _'Tunggu! Genangan air? Aniki di dalam? Kuro tidak ada? Pintu terkunci? Jangan-jangan—"_

"KUROOOO...!" Shiro menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar, berteriak nyalang dari luar dengan napas menderu hebat begitu menyadari sesuatu.

"Shi—hmmpphhh!"

 _'Suara Kuro!'_

"Oh, apakah itu kau, Shiro? Senang kau berada disini. Masuklah, kau tidak mau tertinggal perayaan kematian saudara kembarmu ini 'kan? Ahahahaha..."

Shiro berhenti menggedor pintu. Jelas ia mendengar suara sang adik yang memanggil namanya dan terputus sebelum menyelesaikan kata itu. Dan baru saja—suara Haise! Kurang ajar!

" _ANIKI_! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA KURO?! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Shiro berteriak sembari menggedor pintu tak bersalah itu dengan kejam. Irisnya tajam menusuk benda persegi panjang itu—seolah menembusnya langsung kepada sosok bersurai abu didalam sana.

"Ayolah Shiro, kekuatan fisikmu itu yang paling sempurna di antara kita bertiga 'kan? Dobrak saja pintu itu dan lihat sendiri keadaan adikmu ini."

Mendengar jawaban itu membuat amarah si surai putih memuncak. Tangannya terkepal kuat dan sorot matanya semakin tajam menatap pintu didepannya. Tak bisa ditahan, ia kembali berteriak nyalang dengan segala emosi yang meletup-letup. Kesabarannya sudah sampai pada batasnya. Tidak ada lagi yang namanya _'Shiro baik hati'_! Dia akan segera masuk kedalam sana dan menghajar orang itu—tidak peduli walau sosok tersebut adalah kakak yang harus dihormatinya!

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT DENGAN KITA BERTIGA? KAU BUKAN _ANIKI_! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA, KEPARAT SIALAN!"

Terdengar suara tawa dari dalam, membuat Shiro semakin kesal dan marah. Ia mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang, mengambil ancang-ancang untuk bersiap mendobrak pintu itu secara paksa dari luar.

 **BRUAAKK...!**

Pintu berhasil dibobol oleh Shiro. Kini dihadapannya nampak Haise tengah menyeringai kearahnya sembari menekan sesuatu berwarna hitam di dalam _bathtub_ mereka yang terisi penuh. Selain itu, percikan air yang membasahi si sulung menandakan adanya sesuatu yang bergerak liar di dalam _bathtub._ Dan tidak berapa lama kemudian, air pada _bathtub_ itu menjadi tenang. Haise melepaskan genggamannya dari benda hitam yang kini terlihat jelas sebagai bagian dari rambut manusia. Dan begitu pemuda bersurai dwi warna itu menoleh untuk sekadar memberi salam _'panas'_ pada sang adik, saat itu juga ia mendapat pukulan telak di wajahnya oleh Shiro yang telah naik darah.

"SIALAN KAUUUUU...!"

Shiro kembali menghajar wajah kakaknya dengan brutal sementara Haise menerima semua kebencian adiknya itu dengan sukacita. Tinju pipi kanan—berikan pipi kiri. Hajar ulu hati—bangkit dan berilah lagi apa yang dia mau. Begitu terus hingga si surai abu itu kenyang memar. Mulutnya tak berhenti mengeluarkan darah segar sementara Shiro kini berusaha menahan amarahnya. Diliriknya Kuro yang masih berusaha mencari asupan oksigen di dalam _bathtub._ Tubuhnya sangat lemas dan tidak dapat digerakkan. Shiro membantu adiknya keluar dari benda itu dan berbaring diatas lantai yang dingin. Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada harus berendam di dalam air pada musim dingin seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu aku bukan kakakmu, Shiro," Haise kembali menyeringai sembari memuntahkan cairan merah lagi dari bibirnya.

"Shiro, pukulah aku. Hajar aku lagi. Kau marah karena aku menyiksa saudara kembarmu itu 'kan? Ayo, tinju aku! Berikan semua kebenciamu padaku! Pukulah aku sepuasmu! Aku tidak akan lari! Lakukan sesukamu padaku!"

Haise tertawa keras, membuat genangan air yang tercampur dengan darah di sekitarnya itu terlihat tidak berarti. Membuat seolah memar disekujur tubuhnya itu tak terasa sakit sama sekali. Shiro yang mendengar itu semakin mendidih amarahnya. Ia segera bangkit berdiri dan bersiap melanjutkan ronde kedua untuk menghabisi sang kakak sebelum pergerakannya tertahan oleh Kuro yang memegang pergelangan kakinya.

"KAU KENAPA, KURO? BIARKAN AKU MENGHAJAR SI BRENGSEK ITU!"

Shiro memalingkan wajahnya menatap sang kembar. Kuro hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, mengisyaratkan agar si surai putih tidak melanjutkan aksinya. Sementara disudut lain, Haise sedang berusaha bangkit dan berjalan terseok-seok menuju tempat si kembar—meninggalkan jejak darah yang mengalir tersapu air yang tidak tertampung _bathtub_ putih itu. Shiro memandang si sulung murka, Kuro menatap si putih takut sedangkan Haise tersenyum miring kepada si bungsu.

"Kenapa kau menghalangi Shiro yang ingin memukulku? Apa sebenarnya kau senang aku menyiksamu seperti tadi?"

Haise menyeret langkahnya menuju tempat si kembar. Memang kamar mandi itu cukup besar untuk mereka bertiga. Dengan bentuk melebar menjadikan jarak antara sisi _bathtub_ dengan sisi seberangnya menjadi cukup besar. Shiro yang merasa kakinya bergetar langsung menunduk untuk memeluk sang adik yang tengah gemetar ketakutan sekaligus kedinginan.

"Apa kau mau aku melakukannya lagi di hadapan kakak kembarmu? Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya," Haise melanjutkan kalimatnya kemudian berhenti di depan kedua adiknya. Ia menatap Shiro dan Kuro bergantian.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kalian memilih aku melanjutkan permainan bersama Kuro atau Shiro yang melanjutkan permainannya bersamaku?" Haise kembali menyeringai sebelum akhirnya tertawa hebat, sebuah tawa yang bahkan tidak pernah ditunjukkan sebelumnya. Pemuda itu masih memegangi perutnya yang terasa perih dan tetap tertawa walau mendapat sorotan tajam dari Shiro.

"Kau tahu—aku menyukai tatapan seperti itu, Shiro. Matamu jelas menginginkan kematianku. Jadi lakukanlah! Lakukan saat aku berada di dalam tubuh ini! Lakukan agar kakak lemahmu ini mati! Lakukan agar kakak tersayang adikmu ini mati! Lakukan, Shiro! Bunuh aku! BUNUH HAISE!"

"KELUAR DARI TUBUH _ANIKI_ , BRENGSEK!"

 **BUGH...!**

Dan tepat setelah Shiro kembali berteriak nyalang, iris si sulung yang semula menatap miring kedua adiknya itu perlahan terbalik—hanya menunjukkan bagian putih dari manik asap itu. Selanjutnya, sosok tersebut ambruk ke lantai yang dingin—menghantam ubin disana dengan begitu keras, membuat cairan merah kental itu sekali lagi keluar dari keningnya. Haise jatuh! Mendadak tubuh itu kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh! Tak sadarkan diri, Haise merosot di kamar mandi tepat dihadapan si kembar!

"ANIKIII...!"

Shiro berteriak sejadinya ketika tubuh tegap si sulung jatuh menimpanya sementara bagian kepala dari pemuda itu bersentuhan dengan lantai yang keras. Kuro yang melihat kakak tertuanya terkulai lemas tidak dapat berbicara. Ia hanya mampu mengelus surai lembut itu. Shiro membaringkan sang kakak dalam pangkuannya. Ia bergantian melirik Kuro di paha kanannya dan Haise di paha kirinya, berusaha menahan tangisan yang akan pecah.

 _'Maaf Kuro aku terlambat. Maaf aniki aku memukulmu. Maafkan aku."_

XXXXX

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Shiro berdiri di sisi ranjang adik kembarnya. Sudah 5 jam lewat sejak insiden di kamar mandi itu dan kini baik Kuro maupun Haise tengah berada di kamar mereka masing-masing. Shiro secara rajin bergantian menjenguk dan mengawasi kedua saudaranya dengan telaten—benar-benar bertanggungjawab atas apa yang terjadi.

"Sudah lebih baik. Terimakasih, Shiro- _nii_ ," jawabnya dengan senyum tulus.

"Huh?" Shiro menautkan alisnya, merasa janggal dengan ucapan sang adik.

"Kenapa?" Kuro balik bertanya, merasa aneh dengan tatapan pemuda di depannya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu?"

"Seperti apa?"

"Shiro- _nii_?"

"Kau 'kan kakakku."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kemarin."

Shiro semakin tak mengerti. Kuro memanggilnya _'Shiro-nii'_ sejak kemarin? Bukankah kemarin mereka masih terkurung di gudang? Bagaimana mungkin ia tak mendengar Kuro memanggilnya dengan embel-embel _'niisan'_ sementara sejak dua hari lalu mereka terkunci bersama di dalam tempat itu? Dan seingatnya, Kuro masih memanggil namanya seperti biasa tanpa kata _'-nii'_ dibelakangnya. Kuro yang melihat gurat kebingungan di wajah si surai putih lantas kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Maaf, Shiro- _nii_. Aku minta maaf," Kuro menundukkan kepalanya, membuat Shiro semakin tak mengerti dengan kondisi sang adik.

"Untuk apa? Kau aneh," ujarnya singkat.

"Aku tidak bermaksud melawan Shiro- _nii_ saat itu. Aku sungguh minta maaf," Kuro semakin dalam menundukkan kepalanya. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat diatas selimut cokelatnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?" Shiro berlutut di samping ranjang saudara kembarnya, berusaha menatap manik abu yang tertutup surai legam itu.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, Shiro- _nii_. Aku—"

"Kau kenapa, Kuro? Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku. Aku tak mengerti kalau kau hanya memohon maaf dariku saja," Shiro menyibak rambut hitam yang menutupi wajah si adik dengan lembut lalu mengangkatnya perlahan—mempertemukan kelereng berwarna sama milik mereka.

"Katakan, apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu? Apa artinya _'Aku tidak bermaksud melawanmu'_?" Shiro berucap tenang. Tatapannya ia buat sedemikan lembut agar kembarannya itu tidak merasa tertekan. Ia sungguh ingin mengetahui apa yang membuat saudaranya menjadi aneh seperti ini. Yah, walau dia jelas sudah menyadari bahwa akhir-akhir ini semua yang terjadi di dalam rumah itu sudah menunjukkan suatu keganjilan. Tadi kakaknya—dan sekarang saudara kembarnya! Apa mungkin besok dia yang akan menjadi gila juga? Bagus! Sebuah rumah di pinggir distrik 20 dihuni oleh tiga bersaudara yang mengalami gangguan psikis akut!

 _'Jika kami dimasukkan ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa, bagaimana dengan sertifikat rumah ini? Niisan sudah membelinya dengan susah payah—aku harus menjaganya! Aku tidak boleh menjadi gila juga!'_

Baiklah. Nampaknya otak eror Shiro sejak insiden _'penahanan di gudang'_ yang dipelopori oleh si sulung Haise kemarin benar-benar belum sembuh.

"Maaf karena aku tidak mendengarmu. Maaf karena aku tidak mau memukul Haise-nii saat itu. Maaf karena aku selalu merepotkanmu. Maaf karena aku menjadi saudaramu yang tidak berguna. Maaf Shiro-nii. MAAF...!"

Kuro berteriak keras diakhir kalimatnya. Ia menutup mata dan benar-benar merasa bersalah. Semua perasaannya tertuang dalam satu kata _'maaf'_ yang sedemikian tulus diucapkannya. Shiro tahu ini adalah permohonan maaf atas kejadian di gudang kemarin. Sebenarnya ia tidak marah pada adiknya. Ia hanya kecewa—kecewa karena adik kembarnya tidak mau mendengarkannya. Bukan sebuah amarah yang timbul dari luapan emosi. Hanya rasa kecewa yang terpendam begitu lama. Dan sekarang, Kuro tidak mampu menatap kembarannya itu. Kedua matanya sudah dipastikan memerah menahan cairan bening keluar.

"Apa hanya itu?" Shiro berucap datar, kembali dengan raut wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya. Kuro membuka mata. Tatapan dingin yang ia terima dari sang kakak membuat si surai hitam itu terpaku. Apa saudaranya tidak mau memaafkannya? Kuro menundukkan kepalanya takut, tidak mau berhadapan dengan si kembar.

"Jangan mengacuhkanku. Apa hanya itu?" ia mengulang. Shiro kembali mengangkat wajah sang adik. Dapat terlihat olehnya bahwa sang adik kini tengah menangis. Kuro berusaha membuang muka dari sang kakak sementara Shiro justru menahan wajahnya agar tidak bergerak sama sekali.

"Jangan menangis. Berhentilah bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Kau memang merepotkan. Kau memang adik yang tidak berguna," Kuro tersentak mendengar ucapan si kembar.

"Seharusnya aku membiarkanmu di dalam kamar mandi itu bersama _aniki_. Setidaknya mulutmu itu bisa diam. Dasar manja," Shiro berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. Ia berhenti sebentar lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya tanpa menatap orang dibelakangnya.

"Seharusnya sejak awal aku tidak menolongmu. Sejak kau berurusan dengan orang-orang mabuk itu dulu. Aku menyesal membantumu dan merelakan diriku sendiri untuk dihabisi mereka. Kau menyebalkan! Tidak berguna! Dan sialnya aku—"

Shiro membuka pintu kamar lalu keluar. Ia menutup benda itu perlahan dengan Kuro yang masih menatapnya.

"—tak bisa membiarkanmu terluka."

XXXXX

" _Aniki_ , bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Kini Shiro berada di kamar Haise. Setelah menjenguk Kuro dan meninggalkannya dengan suasana hati yang kurang baik, Shiro memutuskan untuk menengok keadaan kakaknya sebelum kembali ke kamarnya. Dan seperti yang lalu-lalu, Haise masih belum sadar. Shiro duduk di kursi kerja sang kakak yang ia tarik hingga berada di sisi ranjang.

"Maafkan aku, _aniki_. Maaf memukulmu sampai seperti ini," pemuda itu menggenggam tangan sang kakak kuat.

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, _aniki_. Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin melukai Kuro. Aku tahu kau tidak mungkin menyiksa kami."

Shiro mengelus pipi putih yang kini nampak lebam tersebut dengan lembut, seolah itu adalah kulit dengan kualitas terbaik yang dapat rusak hanya dengan sebuah sentuhan ringan—begitu bersih namun juga rapuh. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia menggeser kursinya dan bangkit berdiri. Ditatapnya sang kakak yang masih terkulai lemah dihadapannya lalu mengecup keningnya. Kedua tangan surai putih itu kini terkepal kuat hingga gemetar.

"Si Kaneki itu! Sialan! Beraninya dia mempermainkan _aniki_ dan Kuro!" sorot matanya tajam menusuk. Pemuda itu kini tengah diliputi kebencian yang besar.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu, Kaneki!"

Shiro meninggalkan kamar sang kakak menuju kamarnya. Ia mengambil ponsel yang tadi diletakkannya begitu saja diatas ranjang miliknya lalu menghubungi seseorang. Dia menghubungi orang yang terakhir ditelponnya.

 _("Moshi moshi, Shiro. Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaan Haise dan Kuro? Apa mereka terluka?")_

"Tidak, mereka baik-baik saja."

 _("Syukurlah. Jadi Shiro, apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana dengan Kaneki?")_

"Kau benar, Nishiki- _nii_. Kaneki mengambil alih tubuh _aniki_. Dia tadi nyaris membunuh Kuro."

 _("APA?! MEMBUNUH KURO?!")_

"Bukankah Nishiki- _nii_ sendiri yang menegurku tadi untuk tidak berteriak di ponsel?"

 _("Maaf Shiro. Tapi sekarang Kuro tidak apa-apa 'kan? Haise juga baik 'kan?")_

"Ya, mereka baik-baik saja."

 _("Syukurlah.")_

"Aku sangat membenci si brengsek itu! Beraninya dia menggunakan tubuh _aniki_ untuk menyiksa Kuro dan membuatku memukul _aniki_! Sial!"

 _("...")_

"Nishiki- _nii_?"

 _("Shiro, dengarkan aku baik-baik.")_

"Ya."

 _("Kau tidak boleh membenci Kaneki.")_

"Tidak boleh membencinya? Mana mungkin! Dia melukai Kuro dan _aniki_! Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya!"

 _("Aku tahu. Tapi kau tetap tidak boleh membencinya. Kau harus janji padaku.")_

"Aku harus memaafkan orang yang telah menyakiti saudara kandungku sendiri?"

 _("Ya.")_

"Beri aku satu alasan."

 _("Temui aku di Anteiku Café besok jam 10 pagi. Akan kujelaskan semua.")_

"TUNGGU, NISHIKI–"

 **PIP PIP PIP...!**

"– _nii_? Sial!"

Shiro menatap layar telepon genggam miliknya dengan kesal—membaca kontak bertuliskan nama sang sepupu _brunette_ dengan pandangan geram. Apa susahnya bagi sang sepupu untuk membicarakannya di telepon? Toh yang menghubunginya juga Shiro, Nishiki tentu tidak perlu khawatir tentang pulsanya bukan? Baterai habis? Jelas-jelas Nishiki yang memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak itu! Ada urusan? Kalau yang dimaksud adalah tidur malam tentu Shiro tidak akan segan memberikan pukulan terbaiknya pada sang sepupu yang lebih tua darinya itu. Ini masih jam delapan malam! Jangan berlebihan, Nishiki!

 _'Terserah sajalah. Yang terpenting aku harus datang besok. Aku harus tahu siapa itu Kaneki! Beraninya dia melakukan sesuatu pada tubuh aniki! Penyihir sialan! Aku yakin aniki tidak terikat dengan hal-hal mistis seperti itu! Pasti ini guna-guna yang salah sasaran!'_

Oh! Ingatkan Shiro agar besok ia berkunjung sebentar ke seorang psikiater. Jelas masalah eror pada otaknya itu memerlukan perhatian khusus.

 **To be continue...**

* * *

Yosshhaaaaa...! Akhirnya dilanjut juga! Maaf telat banget. Serius, banyak hal yang perlu diurus di dunia nyata!

Oh ya, saya nggak nyangka doa saya di _chapter_ kemarin terkabul! Saya minta _battle_ kedua dan Ishida- _sensei_ mengabulkannya! *kebetulan, woy!* Seperti yang saya katakan di _chap_ kemarin, saya tidak begitu suka Arima. Karena alasan itulah pada _battle_ kali ini saya berdiri sebagai _#TeamKen_ *oossshhh!* Tapi terus terang saja, saya lebih condong sebagai _#TeamIshida_ karena toh pada akhirnya Ishida- _sensei_ sendiri yang memutuskan siapa yang menang di _second battle_ ini *saya sudah pasrah kalau Kaneki dibunuh Arima sekali lagi. Nanti tinggal minta tolong _fandom_ sebelah untuk bangkitin bang Ken pakai _edo tensei_ :v* Oh, satu lagi! _Otanjoubi omedetou_ , Haise- _nii_! Cepatlah bangun karena saya lebih menyayangimu dibandingkan kedua adikmu! *dirajam fans Shironeki, Kuroneki, dan Yamineki*

Btw, saya merasa fic ini mulai menjurus ke horor. Apa perlu saya ganti genrenya ya? Tapi nggak ada serem-seremnya sih * _author_ pundung di pojokkan*

Yosh, akhir kata —seperti biasa— _Arigatou, minna-san_! Jika berkenan, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya lagi yaa!

* * *

 **Replies reviews**

 **\- Dravanda** (Humornya dapat? Wah, senangnya! ^^ Yah, kalau mereka kepanggang juga Haise jadi nggak perlu repot-repot beli daging. Shiro—Kuro cukup kok untuk persediaan seminggu atau mungkin sebulan(?) *sadis bener* Nah, bener tuh! Saya tahu Haise itu udah jadi kepemilikan Arima, tapi tolong perlakukan Haise dengan baik! Ghoul juga punya UU tentang Hak Asasi Ghoul kali?! #plak Sudah dilanjut ya! _Arigatou_ karena mash setia sama _fic_ ini T_T)

 **\- AlphaKiller - Leon** (Kalau harapannya Arima bisa _battle_ lawan Eto terus mati, berarti _battle_ yang sekarang Arima harus menang lawan Kaneki dong? Aduuhhhh~ Saya nggak relaaaa~ Tapi seperti yang saya bilang sebelumnya, saya sudah pasrah dengan masa depan Kaneki, biarkan sang mangaka yang memberikan endingnya T_T Selain itu, terimakasih atas _review_ dan _fav_ -nya ya! Semoga chapter ini juga menghibur ^^)

 **\- Frwt** (Yosh! Chapter selanjutnya juga sudah diliris lagi! Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya! Maaf lama banget, udah berapa bulan ya? Etooo—hhmmm—empat? Heheheee~ ^^)

 **\- Kimhyoney** (Curcol nggak apa-apa kok, kita 'kan punya pendapat sama tentang _Shinigami_ _CCG_ itu :D Emang bener-bener dah Arima! Tapi kalau nggak ada dia, nggak bakalan ada seorang Haise Sasaki! Jadi walaupun saya kurang _srek_ , saya tetap _respect_ kepada Arima *hormat ala upacara bendera* Sudah dilanjut, ya! Semoga tidak mengecewakan! ^^)

—Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf karena balas _review_ -nya disini. Saya berpikir, teman-teman semua dengan baik hati rela meninggalkan jejak di _fic_ saya (khususnya di kolom _review_ ) yang dapat dilihat umum. Jadi daripada saya membalas secara pribadi, lebih baik seperti ini (sama-sama terbuka). Tapi apakah ini mengganggu? Kalau ya, nanti saya akan kembali PM saja. _Arigatou!_ —


	7. The Truth

'Tokyo Ghoul' © Sui Ishida

Warning! Typo, AU, alur yang mudah ditebak (sudah pasti), gaje, dkk. Gomennasai~

* * *

 **LAST CHAPTER**

"Jadi namamu Kaneki- _kun_?

"Penyakit _aniki_ kambuh. Dia berhalusinasi melihat _'sosok'_ bernama Kaneki."

" _Aniki_ , bagaimana keadaanmu?"

 _"Temui aku di Anteiku Café besok jam 10 pagi. Akan kujelaskan semua."_

* * *

 **Inside Me**

Seorang pemuda terlihat duduk dengan resah di sebuah _café_ tepat di jantung distrik 20. Sesekali ia menyesap _hot coffee_ -nya yang masih mengepul. Pemuda itu tak pernah menghilangkan pandangannya dari jendela kaca tepat disamping meja yang ia gunakan, tampak cemas menunggu kehadiran seseorang. Setiap kali lonceng kecil yang terpasang diatas pintu berbunyi, maka pemuda itu dengan cepat akan menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Dan setiap kali pulalah ia akan menunduk dengan kecewa—yang datang tidak sesuai harapannya.

Sudah sepuluh menit sejak waktu yang ditentukan kemarin, namun si surai putih masih belum berjumpa dengan kakak sepupunya itu. Demi mengorek informasi tentang _'sosok'_ yang sangat ia benci sekaligus yang berhasil membuatnya penasaran, pemuda itu terpaksa meninggalkan si kembar dan kakak sulungnya di rumah sembari berharap _'sosok'_ menjengkelkan itu tidak mengganggu kedua saudaranya.

 _'Jika sampai si Kaneki itu berani melakukan sesuatu pada Kuro dan aniki—lihat saja!'_

 **KLEK!**

Pintu terbuka, seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat memasuki ruangan. Para pelayanan menyambutnya dengan salam hangat sembari tersenyum ramah—

"Selamat datang!"

—dan hanya dibalas sebuah anggukan kecil dan senyum tipis si pria berkacamata itu. Dengan langkah tergesa, pria tersebut langsung menghampiri sebuah meja yang terletak diujung ruangan, seorang remaja putra bersurai putih tengah duduk disana sambil bersedekap, menatap sinis pada pria yang baru saja duduk didepannya itu.

"Kau terlambat, Nishiki- _nii_. Aku tidak suka menunggu," katanya ketus.

" _Gomen_ , Shiro. Mobil Nishiki- _nii_ mengalami masalah di jalan. Salju yang berada di pertigaan depan belum dibersihkan, terlalu tebal," pria itu tersenyum kecil.

"Itu bukan urusanku. Langsung saja, jelaskan tentang _'sosok'_ kurang ajar itu!"

Shiro berucap dengan nada memerintah, membuat lawan bicaranya yang tak lain adalah Nishiki —sepupu yang lebih tua darinya— mendengus geli. Teringat oleh pemuda yang sudah menginjak kepala tiga itu bagaimana orang didepannya ini sangat dingin, tidak seperti dulu. Mungkin lebih dingin dari salju diluar sana?

"Aku baru saja sampai, Shiro. Biarkan aku mengambil napas dan memesan minum dulu."

Ia tertawa sembari mengacungkan tangannya, membuat seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri meja mereka lalu menanyakan pesanan untuk si pria. Setelah mencatat pilihan sang tamu, pelayan itu lantas menuju tempatnya untuk menyediakan apa yang diinginkan sang pengunjung. Shiro hanya diam saja melihat sepupunya itu sementara Nishiki tengah sibuk mencari sesuatu dari dalam tas hitamnya. Tangannya bergerak liar mengobrak-abrik barang bawaannya.

"Apa yang Nishiki- _nii_ cari?"

Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak penting bagi Shiro. Ia bukan tipikal pribadi yang senang ikut campur urusan orang lain. Namun karena kali ini berhubungan dengan keluarganya, maka Shiro memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"Sesuatu yang tidak akan membuatmu menyanggah pernyataanku."

Ucapan itu terdengar serius bagi Shiro. Tak biasanya sepupunya ini berbicara dengan nada serendah itu dengan sorot mata tajam seperti yang ia lihat sekarang.

 _'Pasti sesuatu yang tidak baik!'_

"Ini pesanan anda, tuan. Silahkan," seorang pelayan membuyarkan atmosfer berat yang terjadi diantara keduanya, membuatnya terpaksa mendapat sorotan dingin dari si pangeran es.

"Ma—maaf, tuan. Maafkan saya," dan si pelayan yang malang itu bergegas pergi meninggalkan dua orang itu dengan tangan bergetar yang memegang nampan.

"Kau tidak perlu menatapnya seperti itu 'kan, Shiro?" Nishiki melirik sepupunya itu lalu menunjuk pelayan wanita yang dimaksud dengan dagunya. Shiro hanya mendengus.

"Memangnya tatapanku kenapa?"

"Tatapanmu mengerikan, Shiro! Cobalah tiru kakakmu—dia lebih hangat darimu."

"Maksud Nishiki- _nii_ aku dingin?"

"Kau memang pintar menebak."

Dan detik selanjutnya, si pria berkacamata itu harus menjerit kecil saat pemuda bermanik asap itu menginjak kakinya dengan kuat.

"Hey! Sopanlah sedikit pada yang lebih tua!" Nishiki tak terima.

" _Gomen_. Nishiki- _nii_ menyebalkan, masih seperti dulu," ujar Shiro datar.

"Dan kau juga masih dingin seperti dulu," balas Nishiki dengan menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya.

"Yosh! Ini dia!"

Setelah berkutat cukup lama karena diselingi beberapa insiden kecil, akhirnya Nishiki menemukan apa yang ia cari. Ia meletakkan barang itu diatas meja—membuat atensi pemuda didepannya segera tertuju pada benda yang dimaksud. Alisnya bertaut mengamati—terlihat seolah sedang berpikir.

"Apa itu?" tanda tanya muncul pada kening Shiro.

"Lihatlah sendiri."

Nishiki berbicara serius, membuat Shiro berpikir mungkin mereka akan segera memulai pembicaraan utama mereka. Shiro segera mengambil kertas yang disodorkan sepupunya itu—sebuah kertas putih.

" _2 April — 'Selamat ulang tahun, sayang!'_ apa maksudnya?" Shiro membaca tulisan yang tertera di pojok kanan atas.

"Dibaliknya," Nishiki berucap sembari menyeruput minumannya. Shiro membalikkan kertas yang ternyata adalah sebuah foto lama itu. Ia mengamati sebentar lalu mengernyit.

"Siapa mereka?"

Shiro menunjukkan foto tersebut pada Nishiki. Disana terdapat dua orang anak yang menurut si putih berusia sama. Mereka memiliki wajah yang serupa, fisik yang sama —walau hanya berbeda pada rambut, yang satu berwarna hitam sedangkan yang lain abu— tinggi yang sama —walau sekali lagi anak berambut hitam disana sedikit lebih tinggi daripada yang bersurai abu— dan tentu saja yang membuat Shiro bingung, anak berambut hitam itu sangat mirip dengan Kuro!

"Itu Haise," Nishiki menunjuk anak berambut abu dengan jarinya.

"Saat itu usianya masih tiga tahun—kau dan Kuro belum lahir," lanjutnya.

Shiro terdiam sejenak, kembali memandangi gambar di tangannya itu dengan tajam. Dalam foto nampak si rambut hitam yang memeluk si surai abu dengan begitu lekatnya, seolah mengatakan pada dunia bahwa si rambut abu itu adalah miliknya seorang. Sementara si abu yang disebut Nishiki sebagai Haise itu juga ikut memeluk si rambut hitam. Dapat dilihat bahwa pelukan yang Haise berikan pada anak disampingnya itu bukanlah sebuah pelukan yang bersifat protektif seperti yang diterimanya dari si rambut hitam, tapi lebih kepada sebuah pelukan hangat yang menunjukkan perasaan cinta dan kasih yang tulus.

Keduanya nampak lucu dengan saling memeluk dan tertawa lebar. Wajah mereka dipenuhi kue cokelat. Sungguh! Shiro bahkan tak percaya bahwa yang berada di foto itu adalah kakaknya! Bagaimana mungkin Haise bisa tertawa selebar itu? Dalam sejarah kehidupannya, ia tidak pernah melihat sang kakak tertawa sebebas itu—hanya senyum hangat dan tawa kecil yang selalu ditunjukkannya. Dan sekarang pandangannya teralih pada sosok bocah yang memeluk kakaknya itu. Siapa dia? Kenapa dia bisa membuat sang kakak tertawa selepas itu? Mengapa wajah mereka sangat mirip?

"Siapa yang memeluk _aniki_?" Shiro bertanya dengan tatapan yang masih tertuju pada foto itu.

"Dia Kaneki."

Nishiki meletakkan cangkir minumannya diatas meja dan menatap Shiro yang tengah terkejut. Matanya menyorot tajam setiap gerakan yang dilakukan adik sepupunya itu.

"Di—dia Ka—Kaneki?"

Shiro menjawab terbata, tak percaya dengan ucapan sepupu dekatnya itu. Matanya membola sempurna, alisnya bertaut menunjukkan keheranan dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka tanda tak terima. Kalau kau melihat keadaan Shiro yang sekarang, kau pasti akan menanggalkan julukan _'Pangeran Es'_ pada pemuda ini. Mengapa? Tentu saja karena posenya saat ini yang benar-benar menunjukkan sifat aslinya sebelum berubah—sifat yang sama persis seperti Kuro dan Haise!

"Ya, dia Kaneki," Nishiki menjawab tenang.

 _'Ternyata rupa si brengsek itu seperti ini! Tapi kenapa wajahnya mirip seperti Kuro? Kenapa dia sedekat ini dengan aniki?'_

Shiro kembali memandangi anak berambut hitam itu dengan lebih intens. Matanya menatap foto itu dengan penuh kebencian dan amarah. Salah satu tangannya yang menganggur terkepal kuat menahan emosi.

"Jadi dimana aku bisa menemukan orang ini? Akan kuhajar dia karena berani bermain-main menggunakan tubuh _aniki_!"

Shiro berucap ketus. Julukan _'Pangeran Es'_ kini kembali terpampang pada keningnya. Nishiki yang mendengar perkataan Shiro memasang tampang heran, tidak menduga di zaman modern seperti sekarang ini sepupunya masih percaya dengan kekuatan sihir yang mampu memanipulasi pikiran! Yah, walaupun hal-hal berbau mistis dan supernatural itu ada, tapi jelas bukan berarti nenek sihir yang suka menjadikan manusia sebagai bonekanya itu juga ada 'kan? Apalagi seorang pria! Kau mau menyebutnya kakek sihir?

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya," pemuda berkacamata itu menjawab.

"Memang dia berada dimana? Luar kota? Luar negeri?

"Tidak."

"Dimana? Katakan saja, Nishiki- _nii_! Aku sangat ingin menghajar orang ini!" Shiro berucap sembari menyobek foto itu menjadi dua bagian—satu bagian berisi sang kakak dan bagian lainnya terpampang wajah yang sangat ia benci. Sungguh! Melihat wajah orang yang mempermainkan kakaknya itu sangat menjijikkan! Dalam hati si surai putih itu bertekad membeli sebuah boneka _vodoo_ yang akan ia gunakan untuk _'misi balas dendam aniki'_ -nya!

"Dia sudah tidak ada," Nishiki menjawab pelan, menatap foto yang telah robek menjadi dua bagian itu dengan pandangan tak terbaca. Shiro yang tak kunjung mendapat jawabannya itu akhirnya merasa kesal juga.

"Ya, aku tahu. Dia sudah tidak ada disini. Jadi sekarang dia dimana? Di kota apa? Di negara mana?" Shiro berusaha sabar menanti jawabannya.

"Tidak dimanapun," Nishiki berucap pelan.

"APA SUSAHNYA MENGATAKAN DIMANA ORANG ITU! KAU MEMBUATNYA MENJADI RUMIT, NISHIKI- _NII_!"

Shiro berteriak nyalang didalam _café_. Ia berdiri lalu menggebrak meja dengan kasar dan menatap sepupunya marah. Ia meremas bagian foto yang menampilkan si surai hitam itu dan membuangnya begitu saja di dalam cangkir berisi _hot coffee-_ nya yang tinggal setengah. Semua pengunjung menatap keduanya dengan pandangan takut sementara para pegawai disana lebih memilih diam karena melihat salah satu pelanggan mereka yang tampak menyeramkan ketika marah. Tidak ada yang berani mendekati si putih!

"Tenanglah, Shiro. Kau mengganggu pengunjung lainnya," Nishiki yang merasa tak enak dengan pegawai serta pengunjung disana berusaha meredam emosi sepupunya itu.

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU DAN AKU AKAN DIAM!"

Selesai Shiro berteriak nyalang untuk kedua kalinya, semua pengunjung langsung meninggalkan uang mereka diatas meja dan keluar dari dalam _café_ itu—membuat Nishiki merasa semakin tak enak. Ia melirik sebentar ke arah pintu ruang pegawai. Disana berdiri seorang pria paruh baya tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Pria itu membisikkan sesuatu kepada para pelayannya, membuat empat orang yang bekerja disana memasuki ruang pegawai. Nishiki nampak bingung. Pria tua itu tersenyum padanya lalu berjalan menuju pintu masuk _café_ , membalikkan tanda ' _open'_ menjadi ' _closed'._ Selanjutnya sang pria tua menyusul para pegawainya dan meninggalkan dua pemuda itu sendirian di dalam _café_ miliknya. Nishiki yang mengenal pria tua itu sebagai teman ayahnya tersenyum kecil lalu kembali menghadap Shiro yang masih menatapnya murka. Nishiki menghela napas sebentar lalu menjawab pertanyaan Shiro.

"Dia sudah tidak ada. Dia sudah wafat," Nishiki menundukkan kepalanya.

"KAU BERCANDA! APA NISHIKI- _NII_ BERNIAT MELINDUNGI ORANG ITU?!" Shiro kembali menggebrak meja.

"Aku tidak melindungi Kaneki, Shiro! Itu memang benar! Kaneki sudah wafat!" Nishiki mulai terbawa emosi.

"Oh! Ayolah, Nishiki- _nii_!" Shiro memutar bola matanya.

"Kau melindungi Kaneki karena dia dekat dengan _aniki_? Kau melindunginya karena kau sangat menyayangi _aniki_? Kau takut _aniki_ merasa kehilangan Kaneki karena aku akan menghajarnya sampai tamat? Begitu?" Shiro mengacungkan foto sang kakak dihadapan sepupunya, mengibasnya dengan kuat.

"Bukan begitu," Nishiki menjawab, masih berusaha tenang.

"KALAU BEGITU APA? KENAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBERITAHUKU SAJA DIMANA DIA?!"

Shiro kembali meraung dengan ganas, menggebrak meja dan melempar cangkir miliknya ke lantai, membuatnya pecah berkeping-keping. Nishiki yang melihat Shiro mulai kehilangan kendali tampak khawatir sekaligus kesal. Keras kepala yang dimiliki Shiro memang sangat mirip dengan Haise—bahkan mungkin lebih parah lagi!

"Dia sudah wafat, Shiro!" Nishiki menjawab dengan suara yang sedikit lebih besar.

"KALAU NISHIKI- _NII_ TIDAK MAU MENGATAKAN DIMANA DIA, KATAKAN SIAPA DIA? KENAPA DIA SANGAT DEKAT DENGAN _ANI_ –"

"DIA KAKAKMU! DIA SAUDARA KEMBAR HAISE! DAN DIA SUDAH LAMA WAFAT! KAU MENGERTI, SHIRO?!"

Kini giliran Nishiki yang hilang kendali. Ia ikut berdiri dan menggebrak meja, menatap iris asap didepannya dengan emosi. Shiro yang mendengar jawaban itu sontak terbelalak. Ia memandang sepupunya tak percaya.

"Nishiki- _nii_ bilang apa? Dia kakakku?" Shiro mengulang pernyataan Nishiki.

"Ya. Kaneki adalah kakakmu dan Kuro. Dia saudara kembar Haise," hilang sudah emosi Nishiki. Kini ia tampak khawatir dengan Shiro yang terlihat cukup _shock._

"Kau bercanda, Nishiki- _nii_ ," Shiro tersenyum miris.

"Tidak. Kaneki itu benar kakakmu."

Shiro terduduk di kursinya, memegang kepalanya yang terasa pening mengetahui kenyataan itu. Kaneki kakaknya? Saudara kandungnya? Kembaran Haise? Benarkah? Kalau iya Kaneki adalah kakaknya, mengapa ia menyakiti saudara kandungnya sendiri? Bahkan sampai melukai Kuro dan Haise? Dia tidak percaya! Tidak akan mempercayainya semudah itu! Disisi lain, Nishiki yang melihat wajah Shiro memucat lantas menggenggam salah satu punggung tangan pemuda bersurai putih itu yang tengah bebas.

"Aku tahu, mungkin kau tidak akan percaya. Tapi tolong dengarkan aku dulu," ia berujar. Shiro hanya mengangguk kecil. Nishiki yang melihat itu kembali ketempatnya dan duduk disana. Ia kembali mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya dan mengeluarkan benda itu. Sebuah foto lagi.

"Lihatlah."

Nishiki menyodorkan foto itu pada Shiro. Ia mengamati gambar itu dengan seksama. Disana terdapat enam orang yang tengah berdiri di sebuah ruang tengah. Nampak sepasang suami—istri yang masing-masing menggendong seorang bayi. Didepan pasutri itu terdapat sepasang anak kembar yang tengah tersenyum manis dengan saling bergandengan tangan. Shiro lebih dari tahu siapa mereka. Itu keluarganya!

"Kau tahu mereka 'kan? Saat kau masih kecil, kau dan Kuro selalu bertanya seperti apa wajah _obasan_ dan _ojisan_. Saat kalian melihat foto itu, kalian bertanya siapa anak berambut hitam yang menggenggam tangan Haise bukan? Tapi _okaasan_ dan _otousan_ tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan kalian, mereka hanya tersenyum. Dan sekarang aku akan menjawabnya. Dia adalah Kaneki—kakakmu."

Nishiki menjelaskan sambil menatap khawatir pada Shiro yang semakin tak menentu kondisinya. Tangannya bergetar hebat menggenggam foto itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Shiro?" Nishiki semakin takut melihat keringat dingin mengalir pada kening sepupunya.

"A–aku tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja," Shiro menjawab terbata. Mana mungkin kondisinya baik jika baru saja mendengar berita mengejutkan seperti itu? Nishiki yang mengerti bahwa saudaranya itu pasti akan menuntut penjelasan lebih akhirnya kembali bersuara.

"Kaneki wafat saat kecelakaan bersama _obasan_ dan _ojisan_ di distrik 13, kecelakaan yang juga menimpa Haise. Saat itu keluarga kalian baru saja kembali dari rumah Seidou- _nii_ , kau dan Kuro dititipkan pada _okaasan_. Di tengah kota terjadi tabrakan beruntun dan mobil _ojisan_ termasuk dalam korbannya. _Obasan_ dan _ojisan_ luka berat. Mereka dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan koma untuk beberapa minggu namun akhirnya mereka wafat. Haise juga luka parah, namun ia berhasil diselamatkan. Ada satu korban lagi yang tidak disebutkan oleh _okaasan_ saat bercerita kepada kalian dulu. Korban itu adalah Kaneki. Dia yang paling parah. Kaneki meninggal ditempat."

Shiro menegang seketika. Memorinya saat kedua orangtua Nishiki menceritakan tentang kecelakaan kedua orangtuanya kembali terngiang. Ya! Mereka memang menceritakan apa yang baru saja Nishiki katakan, tapi keduanya sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal Kaneki. Kenapa?

"Kenapa saat itu _obasan_ dan _ojisan_ tidak menceritakan tentang Kaneki?" Shiro bertanya sambil mengusap keningnya.

"Haise juga koma. Saat dia sadar, Kaneki telah dimakamkan dan ia sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun. Karena Haise sangat menyayangi Kaneki, _okaasan_ dan _otousan_ memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahukan perihal kematian Kaneki pada Haise. Mereka tidak punya maksud lain. Walau Haise melupakan Kaneki, tetap saja memorinya akan kembali saat ia tanpa sengaja mengenang Kaneki—dan saat itu pula Haise akan jatuh pingsan. Karena itu _okaasan_ memutuskan untuk tidak membahas Kaneki lagi. Bukan berarti kami tidak menyayangi Kaneki, kami hanya tidak ingin melihat Haise terluka karena mengetahui saudara kembarnya telah wafat."

"Tunggu! Tadi Nishiki- _nii_ bilang _aniki_ tidak mengingat apapun. Apa kecelakaan itu menyebabkan _aniki_ hilang ingatan?"

"Ya, benar. Kecelakaan itu membuat Haise harus kehilangan ingatannya."

"Apa itu artinya _aniki_ kehilangan ingatannya sebanyak dua kali?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu."

Shiro semakin memijat keningnya, merasa tak masuk akal dengan semua penjelasan sepupunya itu. Namun bagaimanapun juga, akhirnya ia bisa mendapat setitik cahaya mengenai _'sosok'_ yang selalu mengganggu kehidupannya dan kedua saudaranya itu. Tapi kenapa—

"—Kenapa Kaneki melukai kami? Kalau Kaneki saudara kami, seharusnya dia melindungi kami."

Nishiki menautkan jari-jarinya diatas meja, menatap Shiro jauh lebih dalam. Si surai putih hanya memandang saudaranya bingung. Ada apa dengan Nishiki?

"Mungkin terdengar konyol. Ini hanya pendapatku," Nishiki terdengar serius.

"Kaneki sangat menyayangi Haise. Mereka selalu bersama. Dia tidak akan mau melakukan apapun jika tidak ada Haise disisinya. Mungkin saja—" Nishiki terlihat ragu mengucapkannya.

"—Mungkin saja Kaneki ingin agar Haise ikut bersamanya."

"APA?!"

Shiro terloncat dari kursinya. Yang benar saja! Kaneki ingin agar Haise ikut bersamanya? Maksudnya Haise harus mati?

"Tenanglah, Shiro. Itu hanya pendapatku," Nishiki masih berusaha tenang walau jelas nada bicaranya sedikit berbeda. Shiro sendiri juga sedang berusaha menahan emosi. Ia kembali duduk dan mengusap keningnya yang makin terasa pusing.

"Tolong jelaskan padaku lebih detail. Aku masih tidak percaya Kaneki itu kakakku," Shiro memandangi Nishiki.

"Baiklah. Tapi kuharap kau tidak memotong pembicaraanku, Shiro."

"Tentu. Aku akan diam."

Nishiki menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan diri sebelum kembali bercerita tentang fakta dari keluarga sepupunya ini. Ia memang sedikit merasa tak enak hati karena seharusnya yang menceritakan ini adalah orangtuanya. Tapi karena melihat keluarga kecil ini yang memang sangat memerlukan bantuannya, Nishiki menjadi tidak tega.

"Kaneki dan Haise adalah saudara kembar. Kaneki lahir lebih dulu, sepuluh menit sebelum Haise. Kaneki sangat menyayangi Haise dan begitupun sebaliknya. Sejak Kaneki wafat, Haise seringkali jatuh pingsan. Katanya, ia selalu mendengar suara yang memanggil namanya ketika malam hari. Ia juga sering melihat seorang anak kecil berambut hitam mengajaknya bermain—bahkan terkadang anak itu melukai Haise. Sebut saja ketika Haise terjatuh dari atas tangga dulu. Ia mengatakan bahwa saat itu ada seseorang yang mendorongnya. Atau saat ia menggores tangannya sendiri dengan pecahan kaca yang ditemukannya dibelakang rumah dulu, Haise mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya bergerak sendiri—dan bahkan saat itu ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit."

Shiro mengangguk pelan. Ia tahu kejadian yang diceritakan sepupunya barusan. Saat itu ia dan Kuro masih kecil, mereka masih tinggal bersama Nishiki. Shiro juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan sang kakak saat itu. Namun karena ia masih terlalu kecil dan otaknya belum terprogram untuk berpikir rumit seperti itu, maka si surai putih ini tidak terlalu mempersoalkannya.

"Dan saat kau dan Kuro menginjak usia 5 tahun, saat itulah Kaneki benar-benar berusaha melukai Haise—lebih tepatnya membunuh Haise. Nishiki- _nii_ tahu ini terdengar aneh, mustahil bahkan gila. Tapi mungkin saat Kaneki melihat bahwa perhatian Haise saat itu semakin besar padamu dan Kuro, ia merasa cemburu pada kalian berdua. Dan saat dia gagal melukai Haise, dia berniat melukai orang yang telah merebut perhatian Haise darinya. Lebih tepatnya, dia mengincar Kuro. Sebenarnya kau juga termasuk, tapi Kaneki lebih memprioritaskan Kuro karena menurutnya adik kembarmu itu memiliki fisik yang sangat mirip dengannya. Kaneki merasa dirinya digantikan oleh Kuro. Aku yakin saat kau melihat foto Kaneki pertama kali, kau pasti mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mirip dengan Kuro bukan?"

Shiro bergetar, mulutnya menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Ya! Menurutnya Kaneki sangat mirip dengan Kuro. Jadi selama ini mereka telah diincar? Diincar oleh saudara kandung mereka sendiri? Diincar untuk menemui ajalnya masing-masing? Harus mati dengan alasan cemburu semata? Itu sama sekali tidak logis!

"Asal kau tahu, kecelakaan yang dialami Haise tiga tahun yang lalu bersama Kirishima- _san_ juga disebabkan oleh Kaneki."

Shiro menegang sempurna. Ia tahu peristiwa itu. Ia ingat betul tragedi itu. Ia dan adiknya tidak mungkin melupakan kejadian tersebut.

Kecelakaan itu...

Kecelakaan yang membuat kakaknya koma selama berbulan-bulan...

Kecelakaan yang nyaris membuat kakaknya meninggalkan mereka...

Kecelakaan yang membuat kakaknya harus kembali kehilangan ingatannya untuk yang kedua kalinya...

Kecelakaan yang menyebabkan kekasih kakaknya wafat...

Kecelakaan yang bahkan sampai saat ini tidak diketahui penyebabnya...

Kecelakaan itu...

"Disebabkan oleh Kaneki?" Shiro mengulang pernyataan sang sepupu. Ia tidak percaya.

"Ya. Sebelum mereka pergi, Haise sempat mengirim pesan singkat pada Nishiki- _nii_. Katanya anak kecil itu akan ikut mereka pergi. Haise mengatakan bahwa jika saja dia dan Kirishima- _san_ mengalami sesuatu selama perjalanan, anggap saja Kaneki yang melakukannya. Saat itu Haise sudah tahu bahwa dia adalah anak yang selalu mencelakainya, tapi dia tidak pernah tahu siapa anak itu. Pernah sekali waktu anak itu memperkenalkan diri pada Haise sebagai Kaneki. Mungkin saja Haise yang sekarang lupa tentang _'sosok'_ Kaneki itu. Bagaimanapun juga, sejak kecelakaan pertamanya dulu, Haise sama sekali tidak mengenal siapa itu Kaneki—walau kenyataannya _'sosok'_ yang selalu mencelakainya itu adalah saudara kembarnya sendiri."

Sekarang semuanya mulai jelas bagi si surai putih. Memang kecelakaan itu sungguh mencurigakan. Kondisi mobil telah diperiksa dengan baik, jalan mulus tanpa hambatan, cuaca cerah yang mendukung perjalanan serta pengemudi yang dalam keadaan sehat jasmani rohani. Bagaimana mungkin mobil itu bisa kehilangan kendali dan masuk jurang sedalam sepuluh meter? Takdir. Mungkin orang akan mengatakan seperti itu. Tapi bagi si kembar, itu bukanlah takdir sang kakak. Itu aneh. Firasat mereka mengatakan ada yang salah dengan kecelakaan itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan Kaneki saat itu? Kenapa mobil _aniki_ bisa masuk jurang?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti."

Shiro menghembuskan napasnya, berusaha mengatur suasana hatinya yang tidak menentu. Keningnya semakin dipijat dengan cepat, rasa sakitnya menjalar pada sendi kaki—membuatnya tidak sanggup untuk berdiri. Kenyataan yang dilontarkan oleh sepupunya itu tidak bisa langsung diterimanya begitu saja. Aneh dan kejam, mungkin itu pendapat si surai putih untuk saat ini.

"Apa yang membuat Kaneki tidak tenang? Apa yang membuatnya selalu ingin mencelakai _aniki_?" Shiro kembali melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Seperti yang tadi sudah kukatakan, mungkin Kaneki ingin agar Haise ikut bersamanya. Itu juga hanya pendapatku. Alasan lain? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

"Bagaimana dengan kecelakaan _aniki_ bersama Kirishima- _nee_? Mungkin ada yang Nishiki- _nii_ lewatkan? Informasi apa saja mungkin berguna untukku."

"Tidak ada yang kulewatkan. Kecelakaan itu terjadi di distrik 13, distrik yang sama saat Haise mengalami kecelakaan pertamanya dulu—saat dia harus kehilangan kedua orangtua kalian dan saudara kembarnya. Hanya berbeda lokasi saja, tapi distriknya sama. Bahkan rumah sakit yang dijadikan tempat perawatan kedua kecelakaan itu sama. Aku sangat ingat, ruangan pada kedua kecelakaan itu sama! Kalau tidak salah berada di lantai 4 kamar nomor 7! Itu juga tempatmu dirawat karena tersesat saat memaksa berjalan pulang sendiri bersama Kuro dulu. Kau ingat?"

"Ya, aku ingat. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan bagiku, kenapa setelah _aniki_ mengalami kecelakaan bersama Kirishima- _nee_ , Kaneki menjadi tidak pernah mengganggunya lagi?"

"Kau benar, itu memang aneh. Tapi sekarang Kaneki sudah mulai melukai Haise lagi bukan?"

"Ya."

"Sejak kapan?"

Shiro terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Rasa peningnya perlahan menghilang diganti dengan rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Sungguh, sangat jarang kau bisa menemui kejadian seperti ini. Kejadian dimana si pangeran es dengan sifatnya itu bersedia berbicara panjang lebar.

"Kalau tidak salah sejak Kuro mengajak temannya ke rumah. Teman Kuro itu memiliki wajah yang sangat mirip dengan Kirishima- _nee_ dan saat _aniki_ melihatnya, _aniki_ jatuh pingsan."

"Sejak saat itu?" Nishiki terlihat serius memandangi Shiro.

"Ya. Kenapa? Apa ada sesuatu yang terpikirkan oleh Nishiki- _nii_?" Shiro balik bertanya.

"Mungkin itu yang memancing Kaneki untuk kembali melukai Haise."

Shiro mengernyitkan alis. Apa maksudnya? Memancing Kaneki untuk melukai Haise? Shiro memberikan tatapan bertanya pada Nishiki yang kini tengah menikmati minumannya. Selesai menyesap pesanannya tadi, pria berkacamata itu kembali menatap kelereng asap didepannya.

"Aku hanya berpikir sederhana seperti ini—awalnya Kaneki melukai Haise karena perhatiannya yang teralih pada kau dan Kuro, khususnya Kuro yang sangat mirip dengannya. Dan sekarang, saat Kaneki mengetahui bahwa ada seorang lagi yang sangat mirip dengan kekasih Haise, mungkin saja Kaneki memutuskan untuk segera membawa pergi Haise. Kau tahu, mungkin saja Kaneki cemburu karena adanya reinkarnasi dari orang-orang dimasa lalu Haise yang sangat disayanginya."

Shiro semakin bingung. Penjelasan sepupunya itu sangat rumit untuk dipahaminya. Sambil berusaha mencerna setiap katanya, si putih kembali bertanya.

"Ini bukan berpikir sederhana, ini rumit. Tolong jelaskan secara singkat saja," ia meminta, membuat Nishiki terpaksa mengulang pernyataannya tadi.

"Kaneki cemburu karena adanya reinkarnasi orang-orang dari masa lalu Haise yang telah wafat. Reinkarnasi mereka yang mampu merebut perhatian Haise."

Nishiki menjelaskan secara ringkas, membuat Shiro kini mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Sekarang ia bisa mengambil beberapa kesimpulan ; Kaneki adalah kakaknya —walau sudah jelas ia sangat membenci fakta ini—, kakaknya itu adalah seorang pencemburu akut, kakaknya yang satu ini sangat menyayangi kembarannya dan akan melakukan apapun asalkan Haise dapat berada disisinya.

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa untuk menolong _aniki_?" Shiro kembali bersuara.

"Dari yang sederhana saja. Hormati Kaneki. Panggil dia _'Kane-nii'_ dan Haise dengan _'Haise-nii'_ atau _'niisan'_ seperti Kuro. Jangan menyebut kakakmu dengan _'aniki'_. Kaneki tidak suka saat kau memanggil Haise seperti itu," Nishiki menjawab tenang, membuat perempatan imaji muncul di kening pemuda didepannya.

"Jika harus memanggil _'Haise-nii'_ , aku tidak keberatan. Tapi _'Kane-nii'_? Aku tidak terima!" Shiro menjawab ketus.

"Kau harus mau, Shiro! Bagaimanapun juga dia itu kakakmu, kau harus menghormatinya!"

"Itu tidak berpengaruh apakah dia akan berhenti melukai _aniki_ atau tidak!"

"Ada!"

"Apa?"

"Dia akan merasa dihormati dan disayang. Dia pasti akan mengurangi tindakan yang berisiko pada Haise."

"Apa sekarang Nishiki- _nii_ berpikir bahwa Kaneki adalah pribadi yang kurang kasih sayang?"

"Tidak, itu hanya argumenku."

"Bagus! Sekarang kita bertindak atas dasar pemikiran irasionalmu, Nishiki- _nii_."

"Apa pendapat dan saranku tidak didengar disini?"

"Aku mendengarnya, Nishiki- _nii_. Tapi aku tidak mengatakan bahwa aku menerimanya."

"Kenapa kau selalu mempersulit masalah, Shiro?"

"Aku tidak mempersulitnya. Aku hanya enggan menerimanya, itu saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Rasanya sulit menyebut seseorang yang melukai keluargamu sebagai kakak."

"Ayolah, Shiro. Kita coba saja. Demi Haise dan Kuro."

"..."

"Bagaimana?"

"Baiklah. Demi _aniki_ dan Kuro."

Setelah perdebatan yang cukup melelahkan, akhirnya si putih menerima Kaneki dengan lapang dada. Seluruh fakta yang ia dengar tadi disimpannya baik-baik di memori otaknya. Ia mengusap lelah wajahnya dengan kasar, membuat Nishiki terkikik geli melihat tingkah sepupunya yang kini nampak seperti pemuda putus asa yang baru saja ditolak cintanya. Peningnya berangsur menghilang dan kedua tangan serta kakinya sudah tidak gemetar.

Merasa tubuhnya sanggup digerakan dengan leluasa lagi, menit berikutnya langsung digunakan Shiro untuk memandang sekelilingnya. Sepi—itu yang dilihatnya. Tak ada, bahkan hanya satu pengunjung-pun selain mereka berdua disana. Shiro langsung memindahkan manik abunya pada pria didepannya, menatap orang berkacamata itu dengan takut. Matanya seolah mengatakan _'Apa semuanya pergi karena aku?'_ dan Nishiki yang sangat paham gelagat saudaranya itu mengangguk. _Shit!_ Sekarang Shiro merasa bersalah pada pemilik _café_ itu!

"Bagaimana, Nishiki- _nii_? Aku merasa tidak enak," Shiro menatap sepupunya dengan pasrah.

"Pulanglah, aku akan menangani ini. Lebih baik kau jaga Haise dan Kuro," Nishiki tersenyum lembut, membuat Shiro menghela napas lalu langsung berdiri, membungkukkan badannya, dan mulai mengambil langkah untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Saat ia akan membuka pintu _café,_ Nishiki kembali berteriak kecil.

"Hormati kakakmu!" katanya penuh arti.

"Akan kucoba," Shiro mengulum senyum tipis dan menghilang dibalik pintu, membuat Nishiki secara tidak sadar ikut tersenyum.

 _'Kaneki, semua orang mencintaimu'_

To be continue...

* * *

Akhirnya dilanjut juga! Maaf _update_ -nya telat banget, ada hal penting yang harus diurus beberapa bulan ini. Bahas beberapa _chap_ dari _original manga_ -nya, saya dilema apakah harus tertawa atau nangis saat Arima wafat. Jujur, saya tidak begitu suka dia, tapi sedih juga pas dia mati T_T Selain itu saya bersorak bahagia begitu lihat Mutsuki jadi _badass_ (tapi sedih juga lihat masa lalunya). _Well,_ saya juga sudah curiga kalau Arima sama Eto pasti ada 'sesuatu'.

 _(saya merasa ini mulai menjurus ke drama, maaf kalau tidak menyukai genre ini. Chap depan saya akan berusaha mengembalikannya ke jalan yang benar :v)_

Baiklah! Terimakasih untuk teman-teman semua yang sudah membaca sampai disini! Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan bagi yang berkenan tolong tinggalkan jejaknya ya! Saya sangat menghargainya ^^

* * *

 **Replies reviews**

 **\- AlphaKiller - Leon** (Dan akhirnya Amon muncul juga! Gimana nih pendapatnya? :D Ishida- _sensei_ ternyata memihak Kaneki! Sepertinya harapan _battle_ Arima _vs_ Eto tidak terwujud ya? Tapi gak tau kenapa _feeling_ saya mengatakan bahwa Arima akan jadi objeknya Kanou, tapi jangan sampai deh! Serem juga :v Terimakasih ya sudah meninggalkan jejak. Jika berkenan, mungkin bisa meninggalkan jejaknya lagi(?) Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya ^^)

 **\- Frwt** ( _GOMENNASAI! SUMIMASEN!_ Maaf banget karena _c_ _hap_ kali ini sama ngaretnya dengan yang sebelumnya! Sungguh! Saya tidak bermaksud! T_T Terimakasih atas _review_ -nya! Boleh dong meninggalkan jejaknya lagi hihihi~ :D Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya!)

 **\- Dravanda** (Pertanyaan Dravanda- _san_ sudah terungkap! Shiro kern ya? Shiro _badass_ ya? Memang sih Shiro keren, tapi hatiku hanya untuk Haise/masa bodo :v Terimakasih sudah me- _review_! Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya lagi ya! Semoga tidak mengecewakan ^^)


	8. The Boy

'Tokyo Ghoul' © Sui Ishida

 _Warning_! Typo, AU, OOC, gaje, dkk. _Gomen_ ~

* * *

 _ **LAST CHAPTER**_

"Kau terlambat, Nishiki- _nii_. Aku tidak suka menunggu."

"JAWAB PERTANYAANKU DAN AKU AKAN DIAM!"

"Lalu aku harus melakukan apa untuk menolong _aniki_?"

 _'Kaneki, semua orang mencintaimu'_

* * *

 **Inside Me**

" _Tadaima_."

" _Okaerinasai_. Kau darimana saja, Shiro- _nii_?"

" _Café_."

Shironeki melepas mantel hangatnya, menggantungnya pada sebuah tiang dibalik pintu. Selanjutnya si putih melepas sepatunya, meletakkannya dengan rapi sebelum beranjak masuk. Udara di luar benar-benar dingin dan rasanya pakaian yang digunakannya tadi masihlah kurang untuk menghangatkannya dari angin musim dingin.

"Sudah makan? Mau aku buatkan makanan? Kebetulan aku juga ingin memasak untuk _niisan_ —dia baru saja bangun," Kuroneki bersuara, muncul dari balik sekat dapur dengan tangan kanan menggenggam sebuah spatula.

" _Ani_ – _niisan_ sudah sadar?" Shiro justru balik bertanya, berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan duduk pada salah satu _sofa_ disana.

"Ya, sekitar 20 menit lalu. Aku akan membuat makanan. Kau bisa menunggunya, Shiro- _nii_. Sebentar lagi selesai," Kuro tersenyum, memutar langkah untuk kembali menuju dapur.

"Hei, Kuro!"

Tiba-tiba saja Shiro bersuara, memanggil sang kembar dengan cukup keras hingga si hitam menghentikan langkahnya untuk memutar menghadap sosok pemanggil tersebut.

"Iya?" tanyanya heran.

"Bisa kau berhenti memanggilku seperti itu?" Shiro menatap tak suka adik kembarnya.

"Seperti apa?" Kuro justru menautkan alisnya heran.

"Seperti yang kau katakan tadi—menggunakan embel-embel '— _nii_ ' untuk memanggilku. Kita kembar dan seumuran, kalau kau lupa," kini Shiro mengganti tatapannya dengan rasa bosan.

"Tapi kau kakak kembarku, bukankah wajar jika aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memanggilku seperti itu sejak kita kecil?"

"Eh?"

"Kau baru menghormati dan menganggapku sebagai kakak saat ini?"

"Bu—bukan begitu!"

"Lalu apa?"

Kuro diam tak menjawab. Kepalanya ditundukkan menghadap lantai, sama sekali tak berniat menatap mata sang kembar. Shiro disisi lain menghela napas, bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar si sulung. Ekspresi yang tampak pada wajahnya terlalu sulit ditebak.

"Sudahlah, lupakan saja. Kau kembalilah ke dapur, jangan lupa masakanmu."

XXXXX

" _Konnichiwa_ , _niisan_. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

" _Konnichiwa_ , Shiro. Pinggangku masih sakit."

 **Tap tap tap...**

"Jangan mengeluh sakit pinggang, _niisan_. Kau terdengar seperti _ojisan_."

Shironeki terkekeh pelan. Sang pemuda mengulurkan tangannya, membantu sosok yang lebih tua darinya disana untuk duduk diatas ranjang. Selanjutnya ia menarik sebuah kursi di ujung kamar dan segera mendudukinya begitu telah memposisikan benda kayu dengan bantalan empuk tersebut tepat disamping ranjang sang kakak.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya terpeleset di kamar mandi, bukan?" Haise Sasaki bersuara dengan nada tak bersemangat.

"Tidak," Shiro menjawab singkat.

"Ingin mencobanya?" seringai jahil terpatri di bibir si sulung.

"Apa _niisan_ bermaksud untuk mendorongku di kamar mandi?" Shiro kembali menjawab, kali ini disertai tautan ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana mungkin _niisan_ mau mendorongmu di kamar mandi. Tadi hanya bercanda," Haise menggelengkan kepalanya kuat, tidak lupa menepuk-nepuk kepala sang adik lembut.

Shiro tersentak sebelum mengulum senyum.

"Aku tahu. _Niisan_ tidak mungkin mau mendorongku di kamar mandi. _Niisan_ tidak seperti itu," Shiro melebarkan senyumnya, sedikit menunduk agar sang kakak bisa lebih bebas mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

Entah mengapa rasanya menenangkan.

"Hei, Shiro..."

"Hhmm..."

"Apa baru saja kepalamu terbentur sesuatu?"

"Hah?"

Haise menarik jemarinya dari helaian putih sang adik. Iris abunya menatap lekat sosok yang duduk disamping ranjangnya tersebut dengan heran. Shiro ikut mengernyit, memandang si sulung bingung sebelum kembali bersuara melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa maksud _niisan_?" ia bertanya.

"Dengar? Kau bersikap aneh hari ini. Sejak kapan kau bertingkah sopan dengan memanggilku seperti itu—maksudku kata _'niisan'_ yang kau ucapkan tadi. Bukankah kau terdengar... _etooo..._ aneh?" nadanya terdengar ragu, mungkin si abu disana tak ingin menyakiti sang adik dengan ucapannya.

"Aneh? Apa aku tidak pantas memanggilmu dengan kata _'niisan'_ begitu? Sejak kapan kau hanya menjadi kakaknya Kuro? Kau tidak menganggapku ada atau bagaimana?"

Baru saja Haise berpikiran seperti itu. Sepertinya si sulung memang harus mengoreksi ucapannya.

"Bukan begitu maksud _niisan_ , Shiro. Hanya saja itu terdengar cukup asing. Mungkin karena kau sudah memanggil _niisan_ dengan _'aniki'_ dari dulu jadi aku sudah terbiasa," Haise menjelaskan dengan lebih lembut—

"Dan tolong jangan bersuara dengan nada seperti itu. _Niisan_ tidak pernah mengajarimu berbicara dengan intonasi kasar pada orang yang lebih tua, Shiro,"—dan tegas disaat yang bersamaan.

"Ah— _gomen, niisan_."

Menyadari kesalahannya, Shiro meminta maaf. Pemuda itu lantas bangkit berdiri, mengembalikan kursi yang diambilnya ke tempat semula sebelum berjalan menuju pintu tempat ia masuk tadi. Haise dibelakangnya kembali dibuat heran oleh tingkah sang adik.

"Kau mau kemana, Shiro?" tanyanya begitu si putih menyentuh gagang pintu.

"Kamar," Shiro menjawab lemah hingga tak sampai pada si sulung diseberang ruangan.

"Apa _niisan_ membuatmu marah?" Haise kembali bertanya begitu tak mendengar jawaban sang adik yang terlampau pelan tadi. Shiro segera berbalik, menampilkan senyum kecilnya sebelum membungkuk hormat kearah sang kakak.

" _Gomen, niisan._ Sepertinya hari ini aku terlalu mudah tersulut emosi. Aku akan ke kamar untuk menenangkan diri. Maaf atas ketidaksopananku tadi."

Dan pintu tertutup.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Haise bergumam, menatap daun pintu kecokelatan kamarnya dengan bingung. Ada apa dengan Shiro hari ini? Bukankah adiknya yang satu itu terlihat aneh?

 _'Aku benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih hari ini'_

Shiro sendiri masih bersandar pada daun pintu kamar si sulung. Tangan kanannya memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing—mungkin beban yang ia terima hari ini terlalu banyak. Menghela napas sekali, si putih segera beranjak menjauh dan mulai menapaki anak tangga menuju lantai dua.

"Shiro- _nii_?" tiba-tiba saja seseorang memanggilnya. Kuro berdiri di ruang tengah dengan nampan berisi semangkuk bubur didalamnya, hendak mengantarkan makanan tersebut menuju kamar si sulung.

"Apa?" Shiro menjawab enggan. Ia memutar tubuhnya yang sudah menaiki tiga tangga untuk menghadap saudara kembarnya tersebut.

"Shiro- _nii_ mau keatas? Tidak ingin makan bersama?" Kuro bertanya ragu begitu mendapati respon tak bersahabat kembarannya tadi.

"Tidak. Aku langsung makan malam saja nanti. Minta _niisan_ untuk segera tidur begitu ia menyelesaikan makanannya. Jangan biarkan _niisan_ berjalan-jalan didalam rumah apalagi mengerjakan tugas kantornya yang menumpuk itu," selesai menjawab, Shiro segera berbalik arah untuk kembali menaiki tangga sebelum sekali lagi ia berhenti hanya untuk berbicara singkat pada sang adik kembar, tanpa menoleh.

"Dan satu lagi—berhenti memanggilku seperti itu. Aku benar-benar tidak suka mendengarnya."

XXXXX

 _ **POV. HAISE**_

 _Anak berambut hitam? Siapa dia? Mengapa dia menangis?_

 _Aku melangkah menuju anak itu—anak yang berdiri sendiri di tengah jalan. Hari telah gelap dan tidak ada siapapun di jalan itu. Sepi dan sunyi. Mengapa dia berdiri disana? Kemana orangtuanya? Mengapa dia menangis? Apa dia menunggu seseorang? Aku berjalan kearahnya lalu berlutut dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Ia masih tidak bergeming dan itu membuatku menghela napas. Apa dia baik-baik saja?_

 _"Etooo... Halo. Selamat malam, sayang. Siapa namamu? Kenapa kau sendirian? Dimana orangtuamu?"_

 _Aku menyapanya, berusaha seramah mungkin—namun tetap saja dia masih menangis. Aku mengelus surai legamnya perlahan, merasa heran. Apa dia tidak mendengarku? Aku beralih menggenggam tangannya lembut dan perlahan kubalikkan tubuh kecilnya agar menghadapku. Dia mengikutinya dan akhirnya kami saling berhadapan namun tidak saling menatap. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua tangannya dan dapat kulihat cairan bening mengalir diantara sela jarinya. Ya, dia masih menangis._

 _"Kenapa kau menangis? Siapa namamu?"_

 _Aku berusaha menyapanya lagi. Senyum hangat kuberikan agar anak itu merasa tenang. Bagaimanapun juga hatiku terasa kacau jika melihat seorang anak kecil menangis. Dan dilihat dari penampilan anak ini yang terbilang cukup rapi, sepertinya anak ini terurus dengan baik—bukan anak jalanan atau gelandangan._

 _"Sudah jangan menangis, onii-chan disini. Siapa namamu?"_

 _Perlahan kuturunkan kedua tangan yang menutupi wajahnya, membuat sepasang iris kami beradu. Kulihat matanya yang merah sembap, mungkin karena dia telah menangis cukup lama. Ia menatapku sambil tersedu-sedu. Kuusap pipi gembul putihnya yang lucu, menghilangkan cairan bening yang sedaritadi mengalir disana. Ia masih memandangku dengan dalam, membuatku memberi senyum lembut yang bermaksud menenangkannya. Dan tidak berapa lama kemudian, ia benar-benar berhenti menangis, membuatku menarik napas lega._

 _"Nah, begini lebih baik. Jangan menangis lagi ya! Kalau kau menangis, onii-chan juga jadi ikut sedih."_

 _Aku tersenyum padanya, membuat anak itu ikut tersenyum padaku lalu tertawa. Aku bersyukur akhirnya anak ini bisa tersenyum. Aku menariknya dalam pelukanku, berusaha mengalirkan kehangatan tubuhku pada anak ini—mengingat sekarang sudah malam dan dia hanya mengenakan kaos serta celana pendek selutut. Dia tidak memberontak. Dia justru ikut memelukku—memeluk dengan lekat seolah takut kehilanganku. Aku tersenyum, merasa pernah diperlakukan seperti ini. Kuusap lembut surai hitamnya sambil tetap memeluk tubuh kecil itu._

 _Harumnya... terasa tidak asing diindera penciumanku._

 _"Jadi, maukah kau memberitahu onii-chan siapa namamu?"_

 _Aku bertanya dan seketika itu juga anak kecil yang baru saja kutemui tadi langsung melepaskan pelukan kami sepihak, membuatku heran dengan perlakuannya. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya namun dia justru menatapku tanpa emosi._

 _Aneh._

 _Ia terlihat aneh._

 _"Kau kenapa?" aku bertanya hati-hati._

 _"Kaneki."_

 _Tiba-tiba saja dia berucap, membuatku bingung._

 _"Kaneki?" aku mengulang, memberi aksen bertanya._

 _"Namaku Kaneki."_

 _Dia menjawabku masih dengan mimik tanpa emosinya._

 _Kaneki? Sepertinya tidak asing. Bukankah Kaneki itu nama adik dari temannya Shiro yang beberapa hari lalu kutemui di kamarnya? Apa ini dia? Mereka memang mirip, pakaian yang dikenakan juga sama. Tapi aku tidak yakin. Mungkin saja mereka adalah orang yang berbeda bukan?_

 _"Kaneki? Namamu terdengar seperti seseorang yang pernah onii-chan temui," aku berkomentar dengan senyum._

 _"Aku kakak adikmu."_

 _Aku menautkan alis, bingung. Apa maksud perkataannya? 'Kakak adikku'? Dia membicarakanku? Shiro—Kuro adalah adikku dan aku adalah kakak mereka. Jadi anak ini sedang membicarakan aku, begitu? Sungguh! Aku mulai tidak mengerti apa yang dia katakan!_

 _"Ada apa Kaneki? Apa Kaneki membicarakan onii-chan?"_

 _Aku tertawa kecil sembari bertanya, tidak ingin membuat suasana terlalu tegang untuk anak itu. Namun tidak sesuai dengan perkiraanku, dia justru terlihat tidak tertarik menanggapi apa yang kuutarakan tadi. Dia masih menatapku dengan wajah tanpa emosi miliknya. Aku bisa merasakan adanya aura aneh yang keluar dari tubuh anak didepanku ini. Aku berhenti tertawa, ada yang tidak beres disini._

 _"...Haise..."_

 _Tiba-tiba saja dia bersuara, nadanya tidak terdengar ramah seperti sebelumnya._

 _"Eh?!"_

 _Dan itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku terhentak._

 _"...temani aku..."_

 _Tunggu sebentar. Apa aku salah dengar? Tapi pemeriksaan rutin bulan lalu milikku tidak menunjukkan masalah apapun yang berkaitan dengan indera pendengaran._

 _Apa tadi dia baru saja menyebut namaku? Memanggilku Haise? Tapi bagaimana mungkin dia mengetahuinya? Aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri! Dan lagi, kalimatnya itu—'temani aku'. Apa dia ingin aku menemaninya? Baiklah. Jika dia menginginkan itu, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Lagipula aku juga tidak mungkin meninggalkannya sendiri disini. Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaanku adalah mengapa anak ini bisa tahu namaku padahal kami baru saja bertemu!_

 _Anak ini istimewa!_

 _Tidak!_

 _Anak ini aneh!_

 _Anak ini—_

 _"...Haise, kenapa kau mengacuhkanku?..."_

 _—_ _menyeramkan!_

 _"Huh? Oh! Maaf, Kaneki. Onii-chan tidak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu."_

 _Sekarang anak itu menatapku dengan tajam. Terus terang saja, dipandang seperti itu membuatku risih juga. Sorot matanya aneh! Aku bisa merasakan luka dan kesedihan didalamnya. Kosong dan hampa juga tergambar disana. Aku tidak bisa menatap kedalam lebih lama lagi._

 _Entah mengapa rasanya sesak._

 _Aku memejamkan kedua mataku—enggan menatap iris yang sama denganku itu._

 _Tunggu! Apa yang baru saja kupikirkan?_

 _Sama?_

 _Iris kami sama?_

 _"...Haise, aku didepanmu. Lihat aku..."_

 _Dia menyentuh pipiku. Tangannya terasa begitu dingin. Benar-benar dingin. Aku tidak tahu sudah berapa lama sebenarnya dia berada diluar seperti ini. Siapa yang tega melukainya? Kemana orangtuanya? Apa yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini? Apa yang membuatnya terus mengejarku untuk memandangnya?_

 _"...Haise..."_

 _Sekali lagi dia memanggilku. Kali ini suaranya terdengar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Entahlah, terdengar seperti orang yang marah? Atau mungkin sakit hati? Apa dia membenciku? Mengapa intonasi suaranya meninggi? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padanya? Aku bahkan baru bertemu dengan anak ini!_

 _"...mengapa kau meninggalkanku sendiri?..."_

 _Sekarang apa? Aku meninggalkannya sendiri?_

 _"...mengapa kau melupakanku?..."_

 _Aku melupakannya?_

 _"...tolong, Haise...aku mohon...jangan mengacuhkanku...tolong lihat aku...jangan biarkan aku sendiri disini...aku merindukanmu...temani aku..."_

 _Mengapa sekarang nada suaranya berbeda—terdengar seperti memohon? Ada apa dengan anak ini? Dia merindukanku? Apa aku pernah bersama anak ini sebelumnya? Mengapa aku tidak mengingat apapun tentangnya?_

 _"...aku takut, Haise...tolong aku...tolong selamatkan aku..."_

 _Aku masih tidak menatapnya, namun perlahan aku mendengar suara terisak. Apa dia kembali menangis? Kubuka manikku perlahan, tidak langsung menatap matanya. Aku memandang kearah kaki kecilnya lalu naik perlahan. Ternyata benar, dia kembali menangis. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya._

 _Aku jadi merasa bersalah juga._

 _"Maaf, Kaneki. Jangan menangis lagi. Onii-chan akan disini bersama Kaneki."_

 _Aku bersuara. Mungkin karena mendengar ucapanku, anak itu langsung menunjukkan wajahnya yang tersembunyi tadi. Kulihat matanya yang berbinar cerah dan senyum besar terkembang dibibir mungilnya. Sebegitu bahagianyakah dia saat tahu aku akan menemaninya?_

 _"Haise sungguh mau menemaniku?" dia bertanya._

 _"Ya, onii-chan akan menemanimu," aku tersenyum dan mengelus surai legam miliknya. Perasaanku tak karuan ketika mengucapkan kalimat itu._

 _"Janji?"_

 _Dia menyodorkan kelingking kanannya padaku, memastikan aku memegang ucapanku itu. Aku terdiam sesaat. Entah mengapa rasanya aneh mengikat janji dengan anak ini. Aku melihatnya menatapku dengan penuh harap, senyumnya masih terpampang jelas. Tak ingin melukai perasaannya, aku menautkan jari kelingkingku pada jari kelingkingnya—mengikrarkan janji kami._

 _Tanpa suara persetujuan yang keluar dari mulutku._

 _"HOREEEEEEE..!"_

 _Dia berteriak bahagia dan langsung memelukku erat, lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya pada pundakku. Aku bisa merasakannya—dia tersenyum terlalu lebar disana._

 _Ah, aku seperti pernah merasakan ini..._

 _Rasa yang tidak asing..._

 _Perasaan damai..._

 _Aku tersenyum kecil merasakan kehangatan yang diberikan anak ini. Memang aneh saat kau merasa hangat dan nyaman dengan orang yang baru kau kenal. Tapi begitulah yang aku rasakan saat ini. Dan menurutku sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk bertanya kembali—dia terlihat sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya jika aku boleh menilai._

 _"Nah, Kaneki. Jadi dimana kedua orangtuamu? Apa yang Kaneki tunggu disini? Dan mengapa Kaneki tadi menangis?"_

 _Aku melepas pelukkan kami dan bertanya. Anak itu terlihat kaget untuk beberapa saat dan itu sukses membuatku berpikir bahwa mungkin saat ini juga masih belum tepat. Namun detik selanjutnya anak itu langsung menunjuk sesuatu di belakangku. Senyumnya hilang dan berganti dengan tatapan luka yang terlihat jelas._

 _"..okaasan...otousan..."_

 _Suaranya terdengar lirih. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan tersentak begitu mendapati beberapa mobil yang terlibat sebuah kecelakaan beruntun._

 _Tunggu! Bagaimana mungkin? Aku yakin daritadi dibelakangku tidak ada apapun!_

 _"...okaasan...otousan..."_

 _Anak itu mengulang kembali. Dia meninggalkanku dan berlari menuju salah satu mobil berwarna hitam yang terhimpit sebuah truk besar didepan dan sebuah mobil lain dibelakangnya. Kondisi mobil itu benar-benar hancur, membuatku berani bertaruh bahwa tidak ada satupun yang selamat dari mobil itu._

 _Sebentar! Apa dia tadi bilang 'okaasan' dan 'otousan'? Apa orangtuanya ada di dalam mobil itu?_

 _"Kaneki! Tunggu onii-chan!"_

 _Aku ikut berlari mengejarnya. Kulihat dia kembali menangis setelah berhenti disamping mobil hitam tadi. Tidak ada orang. Disekitar kami sama sekali tidak ada siapapun. Bahkan para korban yang seharusnya berada didalam mobil juga tidak ada. Kemana perginya mereka?_

 _"...okaasan..."_

 _Kulihat anak itu menggenggam sebuah tangan bersimbah darah yang terjulur keluar dari pintu mobil hitam tadi yang terbuka. Semua kacanya telah pecah serta bagian depan dan belakangnya hancur total. Aku menduga bahwa tangan yang digenggam anak itu adalah tangan ibunya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena menghadap dashboard mobil sementara orang disampingnya yang aku yakini sebagai ayah anak ini juga menghantam setir mobil._

 _Apakah orangtuanya terlibat kecelakaan?_

 _Apa mereka sudah wafat?_

 _Sebenarnya aku berada dimana?!_

 _"Kaneki, berdirilah disana! Onii-chan akan berusaha mengeluarkan orangtuamu!"_

 _Aku berteriak, meminta anak itu untuk menjauh. Kulihat dia menurut dan beringsut dibelakangku. Aku segera maju dan membuka pintu mobil itu lebih lebar, menarik kepala orang yang kuduga sebagai ibu anak ini dan berusaha mengangkatnya. Dan begitu aku dapat melihat wajah wanita itu, mataku membola dengan sempurna._

 _"O–okaasan?!"_

 _Itu ibuku! Wanita itu ibuku! Kenapa? Kenapa ibu disini? Jangan katakan orang yang disamping ibuku itu—_

 _"OTOUSAAAAANNN...!"_

 _—_ _itu ayah!_

 _Begitu aku mencoba untuk melihat wajah pria yang membentur setir mobil, aku menemukan wajah ayahku!_

 _Melihat kondisi mereka yang benar-benar mengerikan membuatku takut dan tidak percaya. Kakiku lemas, membuatku terjatuh berlutut ditanah. Aku menoleh, mencari keberadaan anak itu. Aku ingin meminta penjelasan—mengapa orangtuaku ada disini? Dan lagi, mengapa dia mengatakan orangtuaku adalah orangtuanya?_

 _Aku memutar kepala dan mendapatinya tengah terpaku menatap kursi penumpang dibelakang yang pintunya terkunci. Apa yang sebenarnya dia lihat? Aku menggeser sedikit tubuhku untuk mencari tahu apa yang diamati anak itu._

 _Disana, dikursi belakang penumpang, aku menemukan dua orang anak yang penuh dengan luka. Salah satunya mengenakan kaos lengan pendek berwarna abu sementara yang satunya lagi berwarna biru muda. Wajah keduanya tidak dapat kulihat karena membelakangiku dan satunya lagi terbenam dalam pundak yang lain. Kulihat sang anak dengan kaos biru itu memeluk erat anak lain yang berkaos abu, seolah melindunginya dari sesuatu. Dan saat aku bangkit untuk melihat siapa mereka sebenarnya..._

 _Aku melihatnya..._

 _Yang mengenakan kaos berwarna biru..._

 _Menoleh padaku..._

 _Menatapku..._

 _Wajah itu—_

 _"Aku menyelamatkanmu. Tapi kau membiarkanku sendiri. Mengacuhkanku setiap saat. Kau tidak menyayangiku lagi!"_

 _—_ _Kaneki!_

 _Dan yang berkaos abu juga tiba-tiba menghadapku, menyeringai dengan keji padaku._

 _Dia—_

 _"Kau tidak menyayangi saudaramu sendiri. Kau membiarkannya mati. Kau melanggar takdirmu untuk mati hari itu. Kau pengecut. Kau senang bahwa hanya kau sendiri yang selamat. Menjijikan!"_

 _—_ _Haise! Dia itu aku!_

 _"I—ini..."_

XXXXX

 _ **POV. NORMAL**_

"HWAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

" _NIISAN_!"

Suara gaduh kembali terdengar dari rumah di pinggir distrik 20 tersebut. Shiro dan Kuro yang sedang beristirahat di kamar masing-masing segera berlari turun begitu mendengar jerit si sulung. Pintu yang dibuka dengan kasar oleh si surai putih menampakkan Haise yang tengah terduduk diatas ranjangnya sembari memegang kepalanya. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari tubuh pemuda itu, cukup untuk membuat kasur biru langit miliknya menjadi basah. Bola matanya bergerak dengan cepat ke kanan dan ke kiri serta dari mulutnya keluar desisan aneh. Si kembar mematung di depan pintu sebelum Kuro melangkah terlebih dahulu untuk mendekati kakaknya.

" _Niisan_ , ada apa?" Kuro yang panik berjalan menuju sisi ranjang, mengelus punggung Haise dengan maksud menenangkan.

"...di—dia disini..." suaranya terdengar bergetar.

"Dia siapa? _Niisan_ hanya bermimpi buruk. Kembalilah tidur," kini Shiro yang berusaha membuat kakaknya nyaman. Si putih menyentuh pundak Haise lembut, perlahan menidurkan kembali si sulung sebelum kedua lengannya justru digenggam begitu erat oleh si abu disana—dicengkeram dengan begitu ganas. Shiro sempat meringis sakit sesaat.

"...tidak—tolong...dia disini—dia—AAAARRRGGGHHHHHH...!"

Haise kembali berteriak tak terkontrol. Kepalanya diayunkan kekiri dan kekanan, tampak liar dan begitu menyedihkan. Kedua kakinya menendang kesegala arah, menyibak selimut lembut yang sebelumnya telah dirapikan oleh si bungsu Kuro sebelum meninggalkan kamar usai keduanya duduk makan bersama sore tadi. Haise merasakan kepalanya akan pecah begitu sesuatu yang entah apa perlahan memenuhi kepalanya—benar-benar penuh hingga rasanya otak cerdasnya itu tidak sanggup menampungnya.

Terlalu banyak dan mengerikan.

Ia benar-benar terlihat menderita.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHHHH...! HWAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

" _NIISAN_ , KAU KENAPA?!"

" _NIISAN_!"

Kedua adiknya kini berusaha menahan rontaan hebat si sulung. Kuro dengan susah payah menghentikan aksi kakak pertamanya itu yang tengah menjambak rambutnya dengan brutal. Helaian abu miliknya bahkan terlihat rontok dan terapit disela-sela jari si sulung. Shiro sendiri dengan susah payah berhasil menahan tendangan tak karuan kakaknya itu—bahkan tadi si putih sempat terlempar jatuh ke lantai begitu kaki Haise tanpa sengaja menghantam tepat di mukanya.

Dan itu benar-benar terasa sakit.

Haise tidak berhenti berteriak walau kebebasannya sedang dibelenggu oleh kedua adiknya. Kepalanya benar-benar terasa pening dan siap meledak kapan saja.

" _NIISAN_! BERHENTILAH! KUMOHON!"

Kuro masih menjerit takut. Ia sudah terlampau lelah menahan tangan sang kakak agar tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Segumpal cairan bening bahkan sudah terbendung sempurna diujung kelopak matanya. Kuro tidak sanggup—ia tidak sanggup melihat Haise menderita seperti ini. Ditambah sekarang ada hal lain yang membuat si hitam itu lebih merasa takut—yaitu ketika si sulung Haise yang secara mendadak berhenti meronta dan menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan hampa.

Kosong dan terlihat seolah tidak ada kehidupan disana.

" _Niisan_?" Shiro adalah yang pertama bersuara.

Hening.

" _Niisan_? Ada apa?" sang kakak kembar bertanya lagi.

"... _okaasan_..." tiba-tiba saja Haise berujar pelan. Kuro yang mendengar itu langsung terlonjak.

" _Niisan_? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan _okaasan_?" Kuro bertanya hati-hati. Ada apa dengan kakaknya? Kenapa Haise memanggil ibu mereka?

"... _otousan_..." kali ini pemuda itu memanggil ayahnya, membuat Shiro yang kini tersentak.

" _Niisan_?" Shiro bertanya. Ia menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

" _Okaasan_ dan _otousan_ sudah tidak ada. Mereka sudah pergi," Shiro berujar pelan sembari menundukkan kepalanya, Kuro juga melakukan hal yang sama. Haise sendiri tak bergeming. Masih dengan tatapan kosong, ia memandang lurus kedepan—terlihat seolah tidak mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan adiknya itu. Wajahnya yang semula berkeringat dingin kini nampak pucat—putih pucat layaknya orang mati.

"...Kaneki..."

Kali ini kedua kembar sama-sama tersentak mendengar sang kakak kembali menyerukan nama itu. Kuro secara tidak sadar mundur menjauhi sang kakak tertua, bersembunyi dibalik tubuh saudara kembarnya. Shiro yang mengetahui bahwa adik kembarnya mungkin saja masih trauma pada si sulung sejak insiden kamar mandi itu lantas berdiri menghalangi si pemuda agar jauh dari radar kakaknya yang mungkin saja akan kembali hilang kendali.

"Ada apa _niisan_? Ada apa dengan Kane- _nii_?"

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya Kuro terkejut. Bukan terkejut karena sang kakak tertua, melainkan akibat perkataan saudara kembarnya yang terdengar aneh.

Kau dengar apa yang Shiro katakan tadi—'Kane- _nii_ '?! Apa maksudnya?

"Shiro?" Kuro berujar pelan, ada yang salah dengan saudaranya itu. Shiro sendiri masih diam memandang Haise, tidak menggubris panggilan Kuro.

"Shiro? Kau kenapa?"

Kuro mulai khawatir. Dia tahu jika Haise telah membawa nama Kaneki, maka mereka berdua akan segera mengalami sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan. Dan melihat kondisi Shiro yang mulai berbicara aneh membuat Kuro yakin bahwa sekarang saudaranya itu yang akan terkena dampaknya.

"Kane- _nii_?"

Kali ini Shiro memanggil si sulung dengan sebutan yang jelas membuat Kuro semakin takut. Perlahan ia mundur menjauhi si surai putih menuju pintu, bermaksud keluar dari kamar itu. Sekarang Kuro benar-benar panik, dia tidak tahu siapa yang akan mengamuk. Apakah si sulung yang pandangannya sudah kosong daritadi ataukah Shiro yang mulai berbicara aneh.

"Kuro, jangan menjauh dariku," terdengar Shiro yang bersuara namun dengan pandangan yang masih lekat pada Haise. Kuro berhenti sejenak, jarak mereka memang belum cukup jauh.

"Kau bilang _'jangan menjauh dariku'_. Tapi bagaimana kalau kau yang mengamuk? Kau sudah bersikap aneh, aku tidak mau menjadi korban lagi!" Kuro nyaris berteriak—ada getar dalam suaranya.

"Kubilang jangan menjauh dariku, kau dengar? Aku tidak bertanggungjawab jika _niisan_ mengincarmu lagi," dan pernyataan Shiro barusan cukup membuat si bungsu menegak ludah.

"Apa aku bisa percaya padamu? Kau terlihat aneh hari ini," Kuro masih setia dengan rasa takutnya yang begitu besar.

"Kau bisa mempercayaiku dan akan kujelaskan semua nanti. Lebih baik sekarang kau tidak menjauh dariku, mengerti?" dan ucapan Shiro barusan cukup meyakinkan si adik untuk kembali berlindung dibelakangnya. Dan begitu Shiro merasa bahwa saudaranya telah kembali ke tempatnya semula, ia kembali angkat suara.

" _Gomen_ , Kane- _nii_. Apa kau bisa untuk tidak mengganggu _niisan_ dulu? Dia sedang sakit," Shiro memandang sang kakak lembut, membuat Kuro bingung melihatnya.

 _'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Shiro memanggil niisan dengan Kane-nii? Dan perlakuannya tadi terlalu lembut! Kenapa? Apa ada yang kulewatkan?!'_

" _Gomen_ , Kane- _nii_. Kau membuat Kuro takut," lanjut Shiro dan ini membuat Kuro menautkan alisnya.

Haise yang sedaritadi hanya diam dengan pandangan kosong perlahan memutar kepala menghadap kedua adiknya. Ia menatap dua orang itu dengan mata hampa, berawal dari si surai putih dan berakhir pada orang yang bersembunyi dibalik tubuh itu. Shiro menunjukkan ekspresi yang tidak sedingin biasanya—telah mencair dan lebih hangat. Sementara Kuro yang bergidik ngeri mendapati tatapan aneh sang kakak perlahan menganga hebat begitu melihat senyum tipis terukir di bibir pria pucat itu khusus untuknya. Dan selanjutnya adalah tubuh si sulung yang limbung kesamping dan nyaris terjatuh dari ranjang jika saja Shiro tak sempat menahannya.

Ya, kesadaran Haise kembali hilang.

"Tunggu di ruang tengah, akan kujelaskan semua," Shiro berujar sembari memposisikan sang kakak berbaring di ranjangnya. Kuro sendiri nampak diam memandang Haise, membuat Shiro menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenapa?" dia bertanya.

Hening.

"Kuro? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Hening.

"Kuro! Hey, Kuro! Jangan melamun!"

Hening.

"KURONEKI!"

"Ah! Maaf, Shiro! Aku keluar sekarang," dan Kuro yang baru saja tersadar dari lamuannya langsung berjalan cepat keluar kamar, meninggalkan Shiro yang penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Ada apa dengannya?"

Dan pertanyaan Shiro itu hanya dibalas dengan sebuah hentakan keras dari pintu yang ditutup Kuro dengan kuat. Si surai hitam itu sendiri tengah bersandar pada daun pintu kamar sang kakak dari luar sembari berusaha mengatur pola napasnya yang kacau.

"Apa tadi yang dikatakan _niisan_?" dia bergumam, teringat sebuah kalimat yang diucap si sulung dibalik senyum tipis yang tadi hanya dikhususkan baginya.

"Apa tadi dia bilang—"

 _'—aku akan membawanya?'_

XXXXX

Jam pada sebuah telepon genggam berwarna hitam menunjukkan pukul 19:17. Shironeki menghela napas lalu meletakkan ponsel pintarnya diatas meja ruang tengah. Tubuhnya dibaringkan pada sofa krem disana. Kakinya diangkat dan saling menyilang diatas sofa itu sementara kedua tangan menumpu kepalanya yang berbaring pada sisi sofa. Ia memejamkan matanya, berusaha merasa rileks walau jelas itu tak mungkin mengingat dimana ia berbaring sekarang.

"Kau akan kedinginan kalau memakai itu, Shiro. Gunakan celana yang lebih panjang."

Mendengar namanya disebut membuat Shiro membuka kembali matanya. Kelereng abu itu menangkap sepasang manik yang senada dengan miliknya disusul senyum lembut sang pemilik, membuat pangeran es ini terbangun dari tidur paksanya dan mendudukan diri disana. Pemuda yang menyapanya itu lantas ikut duduk disampingnya, menyesap kopi hangat yang baru saja dibuatnya sembari memperhatikan kepulan asap yang membumbung keluar dari cangkir putih itu.

"Kau tahu, aku masih tidak bisa menerimanya," dia berkata pelan. Pandangannya tak lepas dari kopi hitamnya itu, menatap wajahnya yang terpatri disana.

"Aku juga," Shiro menjawab pemuda itu. Tatapannya tertuju pada telepon genggam miliknya.

"Nishiki- _nii_ jauh lebih paham situasi ini dibanding kita. Dan sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan adalah mendengar nasihatnya. Bagaimanapun juga dia kakak kita. Dia sangat dekat dengan _niisan_. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa," Shiro melanjutkan kalimatnya, cukup panjang untuk dilontarkan seorang pemuda yang minim kata ini.

"Aku tahu," lawan bicaranya kembali menyesap cairan getir itu.

"Pahit," dia berkomentar, membuat Shiro menatapnya dalam.

"Kau tahu, Shiro? Terkadang aku berpikir bahwa rasa pahit ini persis seperti kehidupan kita," pemuda itu kembali bersuara. Shiro yang mendengar itu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Rasanya memang tidak enak. Tapi jika kau benar-benar menyesapnya, maka akan terasa nikmat. Kau bisa menemukan sesuatu yang tersembunyi dibalik rasa pahit itu," dia melanjutkan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan, Kuro?" akhirnya Shiro angkat suara, tidak memahami apa yang ingin disampaikan adiknya.

"Rasanya sakit saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang mencelakaiku adalah keluargaku sendiri. Tapi entah mengapa aku senang karena dia adalah kakakku," Kuroneki meletakkan cangkir itu diatas meja lalu tersenyum menatap saudara kembarnya. Shiro balas memandang saudara kembarnya itu dengan alis bertaut heran.

Apa cuma perasaannya saja atau Kuroneki begitu melankolis saat ini?

"Kau terlalu banyak pikiran. Cobalah untuk lebih tenang, Kuro. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau pikir _niisan_ selemah itu?" Shiro menepuk pelan punggung saudaranya, bermaksud menenangkan.

"Aku tahu rasa takutmu itu beralasan. Tapi kurasa kau terlalu cengeng untuk ukuran seorang lelaki—pantas saja _niisan_ lebih mengkhawatirkanmu daripada aku."

Shiro melanjutkan ucapannya. Kalimat yang terdengar sarkas ditelinga Kuro itu terlontar begitu santai—bahkan disertai kerdikkan tak tahu diri dan helaan napas pasrah si putih. Kuro menoleh, memandang si kembar dengan permohonan maaf. Ia sadar, mungkin memang benar apa yang diucapkan pemuda itu.

" _Gomen_ , Kuro. Aku—"

"Yah, aku dan _niisan_ memaklumimu. Tenang saja. Walau kau nanti sudah berusia empatpuluh tahun sekalipun, kau tetap adik kecil kami. Kau lebih cocok menjadi adikku daripada saudara kembarku. Tapi begini juga tidak masalah."

Shiro mengulas senyum tipis. Tangan putihnya tanpa sungkan menyerobot minuman sang kembar dan menegaknya hingga tandas. Kuro yang melihat itu hanya terdiam sebelum ikut tersenyum. Ia tahu, saat ini Shiro pasti sama khawatirnya. Dan ia juga tahu, ucapan dengan sedikit bumbu sarkas dan tingkah tak biasa Shiro tadi hanyalah bentuk pengalihan—pengalihan dengan harapan agar ia tak begitu tertekan dengan kondisi yang mereka alami.

"Kopi buatanmu ternyata enak juga."

Shiro bersuara, telunjuknya membersihkan cairan hitam yang menempel di ujung bibir.

"Enak karena cuma-cuma," Kuro berdecak seolah tak suka.

"Kau tidak ikhlas memberikannya?"

"Kau bahkan tidak izin saat mengambilnya."

"Jadi kau ikhlas atau tidak?"

Kuro hanya menghela napas sebelum mengangguk.

"Kau jadi berisik, Shiro. Ya, aku—"

 **BUGH!**

"Huh?"

Kedua kembar sontak menghentikan aksi kekanak-kanakan mereka. Telinga dipertajam, alis Kuro bahkan sudah bertaut saking seriusnya sang pemuda berusaha memperjelas suara aneh yang baru saja terdengar. Shiro tak kalah heboh, ia bahkan sudah berdiri dengan iris yang menatap tajam setiap inci rumah mereka. Namun tidak—tidak ada suara apapun yang mereka dengar lagi.

"Tadi kau juga mendengarnya bukan?" Shiro bertanya.

"Sangat jelas!"

Kuro mengangguk mantap. Ia yakin telinganya dengan baik menangkap suara aneh yang entah mengapa sekarang sudah menghilang. Namun sayup-sayup kini justru terdengar suara aneh lain—terdengar seperti erangan yang tersiksa.

Dan datang dari satu-satunya kamar yang ada di lantai itu!

" _Niisan_?" Kuro mengernyitkan alisnya. Suara itu memang terdengar seperti lirihan sang kakak—berat namun lembut disaat bersamaan.

Shiro mengangguk, menyetujui pemikiran sang adik kembar yang bahkan belum mengudara dari mulut itu. Keduanya berjalan menuju pintu cokelat disana, dengan Kuro yang masih tetap bersembunyi dibalik punggung si putih. Shiro dengan perlahan membuka pintu lalu mengintip kedalam, diikuti Kuro yang dengan takut-takut menyembulkan kepalanya.

" _NIISAN_!"

Tidak peduli dengan rasa takut yang tadi menghampirinya, Kuro dengan cepat berlari masuk dan menopang tubuh si sulung untuk berdiri. Shiro yang juga tadi sempat terdiam sejenak segera berlari masuk dan ikut membantu Kuro mengembalikan si sulung yang mereka temukan terjatuh di sisi ranjang.

"... _i—ittai..."_

Haise mengerang pelan. Tangannya mengurut lembut pelipis kanannya yang baru saja mencium dinginnya lantai kamar dengan mesra. Ia duduk manis diatas ranjang dengan kedua adik kembar yang tidak henti-henti menatap heran dirinya.

"Ada apa, _niisan_? Kenapa kau bisa terjatuh seperti itu?" Shiro adalah orang pertama yang bersuara. Tangannya dengan telaten memijat kaki sang kakak yang entah mengapa terlihat biru.

Sejak kapan celana panjang kakaknya itu tergulung keatas dan menampilkan memar biru itu?

 _'...seingatku niisan belum memiliki memar ini tadi sore...'_

"Aku ingin keluar, mengambil minum. Lalu terjatuh, lantainya basah. Ada air disa _—ITTAI! PELAN-PELAN, SHIRO! AAWWWW...!"_

Tanpa sadar Haise memukul kepala bersurai putih itu dengan bantal guling miliknya. Menjerit sekali menahan sakit, pemuda diatas ranjang itu dengan segera langsung meminta maaf atas perbuatannya. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud itu, hanya saja refleks miliknya memang terlampau kurang ajar. Kuro disisi lain ranjang yang kini ikut mengelus lembut pelipis si sulung hanya terkekeh pelan. Jarang sekali Haise menghajar saudara kembarnya itu dengan bantal—kalau saja kata 'menghajar' itu pantas digunakan.

" _Go—gomen,_ Shiro! _Niisan_ tidak bermaksud memukulmu! Sungguh!"

Shiro yang sempat mundur beberapa langkah hanya mengangguk. Bagaimanapun juga rasanya tetap saja sakit walau itu cuma bantal sekalipun.

"Tidak apa, _niisan_. Aku baik-baik saja. Daripada itu, aku ingin bertanya—air dimana yang _niisan_ maksud? Dilantai tidak ada air."

Shiro merespon, mencermati ubin dibawah kakinya demi menemukan genangan air yang dimaksud sang kakak. Haise sendiri ikut mengamati dengan telunjuk mengarah tepat ke arah kaki Kuro.

"Disa—eh? Tidak ada?"

Haise mengernyit heran saat tidak menemukan genangan air yang dimaksudnya diantara sela kaki si surai hitam. Kuro ikut melirik kebawah dan mendapati bahwa memang lantai disana kering—tidak basah seperti yang dimaksud si sulung.

"Ini kering, _niisan_ ," ia bersuara.

"Tapi tadi basah, sungguh!" Haise tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

" _Niisan_ pasti hanya terpeleset biasa. Jangan mengada-ada. Kau membuat kami cemas," Shiro menambahkan. Haise yang terlihat masih cukup pucat itu hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia yakin tadi ia terpeleset karena air! Ia berani menjamin karena telapak tangan kirinya terasa dingin dan basah tadi—tapi ia tidak memberitahukan kedua adiknya.

"Yah, mungkin aku memang terpeleset biasa," Haise ikut tersenyum.

"Bicara soal air, kenapa _niisan_ bangun untuk mengambil air? Aku sudah meletakkannya diatas meja," Kuro bersuara, jemarinya menunjuk sebuah gelas bening dengan air yang hampir penuh berdiri tegak di laci kecil samping ranjang.

"I—itu..."

"Kau terjatuh tapi tidak tahu penyebabnya?" Shiro bersuara, irisnya menatap tajam si sulung yang kini terlihat kikuk.

"Kau bangun tapi tidak tahu apa yang mau kau lakukan?" si putih bertanya lagi.

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang tubuhmu sendiri laku—"

"Cukup, Shiro! _Niisan_ perlu istirahat!"

Kuro dengan cepat menghentikan intimidasi Shiro yang ditujukan pada Haise. Si sulung yang tak tahu apa maksud pertanyaan si putih itu lantas tersenyum sebelum tertawa kecil. Ia kini paham apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Ah, _niisan_ mengerti pertanyaanmu itu, Shiro. _Niisan_ tidak menyangka bahwa kebiasaan buruk _otousan_ akan menurun padaku, _'berjalan saat tidur'_ —sama sekali tidak masuk akal. Ahahaha..." Haise menjawab dengan tawa kecil yang khas. Kuro terlihat heran sebelum menanggapi.

"Apa _otousan_ juga suka berjalan saat tidur?" ia bertanya.

"Ya. _Otousan_ sering sekali berjalan saat tidur. Bahkan _niisan_ dan Kaneki pernah memergoki _otousan_ yang sedang me—HMPH?!"

Haise dengan tawa yang masih ada saat bercerita itu dengan cepat langsung membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, menahan kata apapun yang akan meluncur dari bibirnya dengan sembarangan seperti tadi. Matanya membola sempurna mendapati kedua adiknya yang juga ikut menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut luar biasa.

Dia keceplosan!

Haise keceplosan!

" _Ni_ — _niisan_?" Kuro berucap terbata, penuh keraguan.

"Ah— _etooo_...maksud _niisan_ –jadi... _anooo_... Bagaimana ya? Jadi—"

" _Niisan_ sudah mengingatnya?" Shiro langsung memotong pembicaraan Haise yang tersendat.

Tepat!

Pertanyaan Shiro tepat sasaran!

"Itu—" Haise terdengar ragu mengucapkannya.

"Ya, _niisan_ sudah mengingatnya. Semuanya," Haise menjawab dengan tatapan tajam menembus manik kedua adiknya. Kuro dan Shiro menganga hebat begitu mendengarnya.

Semuanya? Bagaimana Haise bisa mengingatnya? Padahal Shiro dan Kuro sudah berencana untuk membantu sang kakak mengingat itu semua!

"Bagaimana bisa?" Shiro bertanya.

"Kaneki—dia membantuku mengingat semuanya," Haise berucap dengan senyum tipis yang tulus menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kane- _nii_?" kembali Shiro bertanya, membuat Haise mendongak menatapnya lebih dalam.

"Kalian tahu Kaneki?" Haise balik bertanya.

"Ya," Shiro menjawab pelan, membuat Haise tanpa sadar mengulum senyum tipisnya sekali lagi.

 _'Kaneki, kau sudah bertemu Shiro dan Kuro? Mereka adik kita'_

 **To be continue...**

* * *

Sebelumnya saya mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas keterlambatan _update_ yang parah. Terus terang saja, sepertinya mulai sekarang saya tidak bisa meng- _update_ dengan rentang waktu yang 'manusiawi'. Sebelumnya _fic_ ini saya rencanakan _update_ tahun lalu, namun sayangnya ada seorang laknat (sebut saja 'teman') yang tanpa sengaja menghapus file ini. Sialnya lagi, saat saya cek ke Recycle Bin ternyata file-nya sudah dihapus T_T

 _(Saya tahu ini gak penting, tapi bang Ken badass banget kalau rambutnya disisir rapi ke belakang dengan mask yang hanya menutupi mulutnya aja :v Btw, saya makin hari makin 'kesel' aja ngeliat Ayato! -_- Oh iya! Miris juga ngeliat Urie begitu. Rasanya ngeliat penderitaan Urie kayak ngeliat penderitaannya Heichou dari fandom sebelah aja T_T)_

 _Yosh!_ Saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk para _readers_ yang dengan senang hati (ataupun tidak) membaca hingga akhir! Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya yaa! Saya sangat menghargainya ^^

* * *

 **Replies reviews**

 **\- Frwt** (Dan sekarang Amon sudah muncul! Yah, saya gak tau mau berkomentar apa tentang kemunculan Amon.. Semoga nanti dia gabung sama bang Ken dkk :v Kejam kejaaammm XD Saya sadar diri, ini juga salah saya yang _update-_ nya gak tahu diri wkwk _Gomen,_ frwt- _san_ *sujud2* Terimakasih banyak sudah meninggalkan jejaknya disini! Jangan sungkan tinggalkan jejaknya lagi ya! :D)

 **\- Physeter** (Kakek Kanou sudah terlalu banyak dosa ya? :v Tapi ada kemungkinan 75-80% -menurut saya- Arima bakal jadi objek-nya Kanou, abisnya Ishida- _sensei_ suka bikin _plot_ yang sanggup buat saya jantungan sih XD _Arigatou_ sudah meninggalkan _review!_ Jangan bosan-bosan tinggalkan jejak disini ya :D)

 **\- Dravanda** (Halooo! Dravanda- _san_ tidak perlu minta maaf, saya sangat senang Dravanda- _san_ mau mencoret kolom _review_ saya yang sepi ini XD Wahahaaaa.. Fic ini mudah ditebak sih alurnya akan kemana! Nanti hadiah karena dugaannya benar akan segera dikirim ke rumah ya! Mohon bersabar :v Sama! Saya juga jadi merasa bersalah karena menganggap Arima itu jahat.. Ishida- _sensei_ emang kelewatan bikin ceritanya *plak Terimakasih sudah dengan sukarela me- _review_ )

 **\- Alice** (Halo, Alice- _san_! _Yoroshiku nee~ :D_ Waaaahhhh... Terimakasih banyak, Alice- _san_! Saya terhura sekali membaca _review-_ nya! Ini sudah dilanjut! Kalau berkenan, jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya lagi ya! _Arigatouu~ :D_ )


	9. Nightmare

'Tokyo Ghoul' © Sui Ishida

 _Warning_! Typo, AU, OOC, gaje, dan masih banyak lagi.. _Gomen_

* * *

 _ **LAST CHAPTER**_

"Kau baru menghormati dan menganggapku sebagai kakak saat ini?"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya terpeleset di kamar mandi, bukan?"

" _Namaku Kaneki."_

 _"_ _Aku menyelamatkanmu. Tapi kau membiarkanku sendiri. Mengacuhkanku setiap saat. Kau tidak menyayangiku lagi!"_

 _'Kaneki, kau sudah bertemu Shiro dan Kuro? Mereka adik kita'_ _'_

* * *

 **Inside Me**

Malam ini Shiro dan Kuro tengah menghabiskan waktu untuk menonton televisi bersama. Kedua kembar tengah asik tertawa dengan acara film komedi yang mereka tonton —walau Shiro terlihat tidak tertarik untuk tertawa, atau mungkin kotak tertawanya rusak. Mereka masih menikmati acara itu hingga sebuah tangan usil melayang menepuk pundak keduanya secara mendadak, membuat si surai hitam berteriak kaget sementara tubuh si putih menegang untuk beberapa detik.

 _"NIISAN...!"_

"Ahaha... ekspresimu berlebihan, Kuro!"

Haise tertawa lepas melihat tingkah kedua adiknya. Tangannya yang tadi bertengger mulus diatas pundak dua remaja didepannya kini beralih memegangi perutnya yang serasa dikocok akibat tawa berlebih yang dibuatnya. Haise tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga matanya menyipit dan nyaris tak terlihat.

"Kau juga, Shiro! Coba lihat dirimu! Kau pikir aku hantu ya? Ahaha..."

Haise berjalan memutari sofa yang menjadi tempat si kembar itu bersantai lalu duduk diantara keduanya. Shiro dan Kuro yang melihat sang kakak tidak berhenti tertawa akhirnya merasa kesal juga. Sebegitunyakah selera humor si surai abu? Tertawa lepas melihat kedua adiknya yang nyaris menghembuskan napas terakhir akibat serangan jantung? Sungguh miris dan ironis.

"Berhentilah, _niisan._ Itu sama sekali tidak lucu," Shiro angkat suara.

"Apa? Itu tidak lucu? Ahaha... Itu justru lucu sekali, Shiro! Boleh aku ulangi lagi? Ahaha..."

Entah itu sebuah pendapat pribadi atau hinaan, yang jelas sepasang kakak beradik identik itu tidak terima. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama sebelum ruang tengah tempat ketiganya berkumpul dipenuhi dengan aura suram nan gelap. Lebih pekat dari biasanya dan itu tentu membuat Haise langsung bungkam seribu bahasa. Lihatlah! Kuro sudah bisa mengeluarkan aura menyeramkan seperti Shiro! Ah, sepertinya mulai sekarang Haise yang ceria sudah tidak bisa tertawa lepas lagi mengingat adik-adiknya yang telah berubah menjadi makhluk penyebar hawa negatif!

"Uumm... _niisan_ minta maaf. Ahaha..." dan diujung kalimat permohonan maafnya, Haise masih sempat tertawa! Sungguh orang ini! Apa dia tidak takut bibirnya sobek? Ah, lupakan saja!

Shiro dan Kuro masih tetap memandang sang kakak dengan tajam, cukup membuat Haise merinding disko. Alih-alih si sulung akan kembali meminta maaf sambil tertawa kecil, Haise justru melontarkan kalimat lain yang membuat dua remaja disampingnya sontak saling bertukar pandang.

"Besok kalian ulang tahun 'kan? Ada permintaan? Apa saja! _Niisan_ akan coba untuk memenuhi semuanya!"

Haise berujar penuh semangat. Kedua tangannya dipakai untuk merangkul adik-adiknya agar semakin dekat padanya. Shiro dan Kuro yang saling melempar pandang langsung menepuk jidat dalam imajinasinya. Ternyata keduanya lupa bahwa sekarang sudah tanggal 19 desember! Mereka bahkan lupa bahwa besok adalah ulang tahun mereka yang ke-21! Haise yang melihat tingkah kikuk kedua adiknya lantas bertanya.

 _"Niisan_ tebak kalian lupa besok ulang tahun kalian. Benar?" Haise menahan tawanya. Kuro hanya tersenyum tipis lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Dasar kalian! Ya sudah, besok katakan saja apa yang kalian mau, _niisan_ akan coba memenuhi semuanya. Besok _niisan_ juga ingin mengajak kalian keluar, sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama 'kan? Kalian siap-siap saja dan jangan membawa sesuatu yang tidak perlu. Tempatnya akan _niisan_ beritahu diperjalanan," Haise melepas rangkulannya dan bangkit berdiri. Ia tersenyum lembut pada kedua adiknya lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Oh iya, kakak kalian juga akan ikut besok," Haise berujar pelan sambil tetap berjalan dan menatap lurus kedepan, mengakhiri pembicaraan panjangnya sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu. Sangat pelan, tapi tetap dapat masuk dalam radar pendengaran dua kembar itu yang langsung saling menatap dan bangkit berdiri menerjang kamar sang kakak.

 _"NIISAN...!"_ mereka berteriak bersamaan dan langsung membuka pintu kamar tanpa menunggu jawaban dari si pemilik ruangan.

"Apa?" Haise yang terkejut dengan kemunculan tiba-tiba kedua adiknya lantas bertanya. Shiro dan Kuro yang melihat kakak mereka tengah memakai kacamata bacanya langsung menghadap pemuda itu dengan muka panik yang luar biasa, sukses membuat Haise mengernyitkan alisnya bingung.

"Jangan bilang 'apa' _niisan!_ Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" ucapan Kuro terdengar emosi, tangannya terkepal kuat dikedua sisi tubuhnya. Surai hitam tersebut menatap kakaknya tajam dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan oleh Haise. Shiro juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti saudara kembarnya, kembali membuat Haise merasa ada yang salah dengan adik-adiknya.

 _"'Niisan_ pura-pura tidak tahu'? Apa maksudnya?" Haise berujar sembari menarik kursi yang berada didekatnya ke belakang lalu duduk disana, menatap beberapa lembar benda berwarna putih yang menggunung diatas meja kerjanya. Ia membaca kertas-kertas itu dengan seksama dan sepertinya pemuda itu tidak menghiraukan kedua adiknya yang nampak mulai kesal.

"Aku buntu," Haise bergumam tak jelas.

 _"Niisan,"_ kali ini Shiro yang memanggil. Suaranya yang rendah dan dingin serta menyiratkan keinginan untuk diacuhkan Haise itu nampaknya tak berefek sedikitpun pada sang kakak. Haise tetap mengamati lembaran-lembaran pentingnya itu dengan lebih teliti. Ia menggeser kacamatanya naik ke batang hidungnya karena telah merosot turun. Tatapannya fokus pada kertas-kertas miliknya —sesekali ia menaikkan satu alisnya, merasa bingung dengan kalimat yang tertera disana.

"Ini jelas sulit untuk para Rank 1 dan Rank 2 itu. Aku harus bertanya pada Associate Special Class. Kalau seperti ini terus, kami bisa kehilangan jejak si pe—"

 _"NIISAN...!"_

Kali ini kembali si bungsu yang berteriak memanggil Haise. Ia menggebrak meja kerja kakaknya dengan geram, membuat Haise akhirnya menyerah dan menengadahkan kepalanya menghadap dua pemuda yang berdiri disisi kanan dan kirinya. Oke, sepertinya Haise sukses membangkitkan sisi lain Kuro.

"Apa? Ayolah Kuro, jangan sekarang. _Niisan_ harus menyelesaikan kasus ini dulu. Karena _niisan_ akhir-akhir ini sakit, panggilan mendadak yang seharusnya dikerjakan _niisan_ justru diberikan pada para Rank 1 dan bawahannya. Dan sayangnya lagi, mereka belum terampil untuk kasus seperti ini. Semua _First Class_ masih memiliki kasusnya masing-masing, hanya niisan yang telah selesai. Lagipula besok kita punya lebih banyak waktu untuk mengobrol 'kan?" Haise mengacak rambutnya frustasi, mungkin efek dari pekerjaannya yang terabaikan.

"Bukannya _niisan_ sudah libur?" Shiro bertanya, tidak mau mengalah dengan alasan sang kakak yang terlihat mengabaikannya dan saudara kembarnya.

"Kau tidak dengar, Shiro? Tadi _niisan_ bilang 'panggilan mendadak' bukan?" Haise menghela nafas sebentar lalu memutar kursinya menghadap dua orang yang berdiri dengan setia dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah. Apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan? Singkat saja, niisan masih banyak pekerjaan. Niisan tidak akan bisa bersenang-senang bersama kalian besok kalau tugas niisan masih menumpuk begini. Arima-san pasti akan marah," Haise bersedekap di kursinya dan memandang kedua adiknya lekat, berharap obrolan ini segera berakhir.

"Baiklah. Begini, apa yang _niisan_ maksud dengan 'kakak kalian juga akan ikut besok?' Apa Ka—"

"Apa _Kane-nii_ akan ikut kita besok?" Shiro memotong pembicaraan adiknya. Haise yang mendengar pertanyaan itu secara tidak sadar menarik ujung bibirnya tipis.

"Ya, dia akan ikut kita besok," Haise menjawab pelan.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu dia bilang begitu," pemuda itu melanjutkan. Shiro dan Kuro saling pandang, ekspresi mereka jelas menunjukkan keterkejutan yang luar biasa. Kuro mulai bergumam tidak jelas, perlahan ia mundur menjauhi Haise sebelum lengannya ditahan oleh Shiro agar tidak menjauh darinya.

"Bagaimana _niisan_ bisa bertemu Kane-nii?" Shiro bertanya. Haise yang mengerti bahwa adiknya mungkin merasa aneh dengan pernyataannya tadi langsung menyunggingkan senyum.

"Tenanglah, itu bukan sesuatu yang horor. _Niisan_ bertemu dalam mimpi," Haise tertawa kecil. Ia berdiri dan mengusap surai hitam adiknya yang tengah gemetar dengan lembut. Kuro tidak melepas genggamannya pada lengan Shiro, takut-takut kalau Haise kembali hilang kesadaran dan serta merta menerjangnya dengan brutal seperti dulu. Dan Kuro sangat yakin, jika hal itu kembali terjadi sekarang, dia pasti tidak akan selamat dan harus berakhir dibalik peti kayu yang dikubur didalam tanah. Bukankah dulu Haise pernah nyaris membunuhnya di kamar mandi? Syukurlah Shiro datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkannya. Jika tidak, mungkin perjalanan hidup seorang Kuro akan selesai dengan perut yang membesar karena terlalu banyak meminum air!

Baiklah, sepertinya angan-angan Kuro tentang kematiannya itu terlalu berlebihan.

"Nah, _niisan_ sudah menjawab pertanyaan kalian 'kan? Sekarang kembalilah ke kamar dan tidurlah, besok kita akan berangkat. _Niisan_ juga ingin segera menyelesaikan ini dulu," Haise mengambil salah satu laporan penyelidikannya dan mengibaskan benda putih itu dihadapan kedua adiknya. Shiro hanya mengangguk pelan dan berlalu keluar kamar si sulung dengan Kuro yang mengikutinya di belakang.

 _"Konbanwa, niisan,"_ Shiro dan Kuro mengucap salam sebelum akhirnya benar-benar menutup pintu kamar itu.

 _"Konbanwa,_ Shiro-Kuro," Haise menjawab lalu kembali duduk menatap kertas-kertas yang berserakan dengan tidak elit diatas meja kerjanya yang terkenal rapi. Ya, Haise cinta kebersihan dan paling anti dengan sesuatu yang tidak tersusun dengan baik. Dan jelas benda laknat berisi rumusan hasil penyelidikan itu membuat matanya perih dan ia bertekad untuk menyelesaikan semuanya dengan otak cerdasnya!

'Yosh! Aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya dalam satu malam!'

Haise menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya dan kedua adiknya, sepasang iris abu yang menyerupai ketiga pemuda ini telah mengamati percakapan mereka sejak awal dari balik lemari dan kini tersenyum miring.

XXXXX

 **POV. SHIRO**

 _"Kuro? Niisan?"_

 _Aku memanggil kedua saudaraku. Aneh, kenapa rumah dalam keadaan segelap ini? Apa Kuro sedang menginap dirumah temannya? Apa niisan belum pulang? Aku berjalan menyusuri ruang tengah dan menekan saklar lampu. Tidak menyala. Mungkin memang sudah waktunya untuk diganti. Aku kembali berjalan menuju lantai dua —tepatnya kamarku. Kubuka pintunya dan mencari tombol lampu. Sama seperti sebelumnya, lampu tidak mau menyala. Bagaimana mungkin semua lampu dirumah dapat mati secara bersamaan? Kulihat jam pada ponselku menunjuk 21:49. Sudah cukup larut. Seharusnya aku tahu diri saat bermain dirumah temanku tadi._

 _Aku mengganti pakaianku, membiarkan tirai jendela dan pintu terbuka agar cahaya bulan dapat masuk menerangi kamarku. Selesai berganti, aku mengintip sebentar melalui jendela kamarku yang menghadap taman kecil dibelakang rumah yang dibuat niisan, taman kecil untuk merilekskan pikirannya dari pekerjaan yang merenggut sebagian besar waktu bersantainya. Aku menyapu pandanganku kesana dan mendapati bunga-bunga yang ditanam niisan telah tertutup salju._

 _Tunggu! Ada yang salah dengan salju itu! Salju didepan gudang! Kenapa? Kenapa saljunya berwarna merah pekat?_

 _Aku langsung mengambil jaketku dan berlari kebawah, mengacak lemari diruang tengah dan mencari senter karena aku menduga sedang ada pemadaman listrik di distrik ini. Dan saat aku menemukannya dan menyalakannya, senter itu tidak menyala juga. Sial! Kenapa baterainya harus habis disaat seperti ini? Aku mencari alternatif lain, mengambil sebatang lilin dan sebuah pemantik diatas buffet televisi dan segera berjalan melawan tumpukan salju menuju gudang belakang._

 _Aku sampai di depan gudang dan langsung menundukkan diriku pada salju merah disana. Sirup kah? Atau... Darah! Ini darah! Dan aku berani menjamin ini adalah darah manusia! Bukannya aku pernah meminum darah manusia jadi mengetahuinya, hanya saja sangat janggal jika ada hewan yang berkeliaran di halaman belakang rumah kami ditengah salju dingin seperti ini. Kalau dia mati tentu seharusnya ada bangkainya bukan? Kalau dia terluka setidaknya jejak darahnya tidak hanya berada didepan gudang saja bukan?_

 _Aku membuka pintu dan menyalakan lilin, ruangan itu benar-benar gelap. Aku mengarahkan lilin yang kupegang tadi ke segala penjuru gudang dan menemukan sebuah bekas jejak darah yang terseret kedalam ruangan tersebut. Kuikuti jejak itu dengan terus menatap kearah bawah. Langkahku terhenti begitu aku melihat asal dari darah itu —menetes dari sebuah kaki yang tak beralaskan apapun! Kaki manusia! Kaki kecil manusia yang kini berdiri didepanku! Perlahan kuarahkan pandanganku keatas. Jantungku berdegup begitu cepat dengan semakin meningkatnya rasa takut yang menjalar pada diriku. Darah itu menetes dengan deras. Cairan merah pekat berbau amis itu benar-benar membuatku merasa mual dan ingin muntah. Begitu pandanganku dapat melihat sosok itu sepenuhnya..._

 _"...Shiro..."_

 _Sosok yang menyerupai anak kecil itu tiba-tiba saja menyebut namaku! Aku sontak mundur beberapa langkah. Ada yang aneh dengan anak itu. Tidak ada darah yang mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya! Kusorotkan lilin yang kupegang menuju lantai tempat aku mengikuti jejak itu –darahnya sudah lenyap! Tidak ada lagi genangan merah pekat yang mengalir dilantai!_

 _"...Shiro..."_

 _Anak itu kembali memanggil namaku. Bagaimana bisa? Aku bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri, darimana dia tahu namaku? Dan fisiknya —rambut hitam legam dan iris asap— kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan Kuro?_

 _"...Shiro..."_

 _Anak itu memanggil namaku untuk yang ketiga kalinya, terdengar seperti memohon agar aku memperhatikannya. Dan begitu aku menatap manik yang rasanya sangat familiar itu, aku merasakan desiran aneh dalam tubuhku. Tatapannya serasa akan membunuhku —sangat tajam! Tubuhnya yang putih pucat dibalut kaos berwarna biru cerah dengan corak garis vertikal berwarna kuning pada lengannya terlihat menakutkan untuk anak yang menurutku berumur sekitar enam tahun itu. Kedua tangan kecilnya menarik baju yang kugunakan, memaksaku untuk berlutut dan menyamakan tinggiku dengannya._

 _"...Shiro..."_

 _Dan untuk yang keempat kalinya dia menyerukan namaku. Entah mengapa tubuhku mengikuti perintahnya dengan baik. Tubuhku bergerak sendiri! Perlahan kakiku menekuk, membuatku berlutut tepat didepan anak itu. Tangannya kini beralih memegang kedua pipiku. Dingin. Tangannya sangat dingin. Tunggu! Tangan dingin dan kulit pucat! Jangan katakan dia sudah mati!_

 _"Siapa kau?" aku langsung bertanya begitu hal negatif mulai merasuki otakku._

 _"Kau sudah besar ya, Shiro..." dia berucap dengan senyum tipis._

 _Aneh. Kenapa aku merasa bahagia melihat senyum itu?_

 _"Jawab aku. Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa berada di gudang rumahku?" aku meletakkan lilin yang kupegang pada meja disampingku begitu tangan kecilnya melepas usapan lembutnya dariku. Jujur saja, saat anak ini mengusap pipiku, entah mengapa aku merasa sangat nyaman._

 _"Rumah ini milik Haise. Dia yang membelinya. Kakakmu yang memilikinya," dia terkekeh kecil dengan tawa yang sangat mirip dengan niisan. Kedua tangannya saling bertautan dibalik tubuhnya. Aku merasa bingung, jelas ada yang aneh dengan anak ini._

 _"Darimana kau tahu nama niisan?" aku bertanya namun dia justru kembali tersenyum, tangannya kini beralih mengusap rambutku._

 _"Kau suka aku bersikap seperti ini 'kan?" tiba-tiba dia berujar dengan kalimat yang aneh, membuatku bingung._

 _"Apa maksudmu?"_

 _"Kau suka saat aku mengelus pipi dan rambutmu seperti ini 'kan?" dia kembali menjawab._

 _Ya, aku mengakui itu benar. Aku menyukai perlakuannya ini. Tapi bagaimana dia bisa tahu?_

 _"Tidak. Berhentilah bertingkah seolah aku ini anak-anak!" aku melepas usapannya dengan kasar. Mengelak kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya aku menyukainya._

 _Aneh. Kenapa aku justru merasa sedih tidak diperlakukan seperti tadi oleh anak ini? Ada apa denganku? Ada apa dengan tubuhku?_

 _"Kau naif, Shiro. Bilang saja kau ingin aku mengelusmu seperti tadi. Aku tahu kau suka. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukainya," dia kembali membuka suara dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Jujur saja, senyuman anak ini sangat manis. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang salah darinya._

 _"Darimana kau tahu aku menyukai—" aku langsung menutup mulutku begitu kalimat itu nyaris terselesaikan. Sial! Ada apa denganku? Kenapa mulutku bergerak mengucapkan kata itu sendiri? Sialan!_

 _"Tentu saja aku tahu, aku 'kan kakakmu."_

 _Mataku membola sempurna begitu mendengar pernyataannya. Apa yang dikatakan anak itu tadi? Dia kakakku? Kau bercanda! Sebenarnya aku berada dimana sekarang?!_

 _"SIAPA KAU?!" aku berteriak sembari bangkit berdiri._

 _"Aku Kane-nii, Shiro. Kakak yang sangat ingin kau bunuh."_

 _Dia tersenyum miring sambil tertawa dengan suaranya yang nyaring khas anak-anak! Mengerikan! Ini pertama kalinya aku benar-benar ketakutan dengan seorang anak kecil! Tanpa sadar aku mulai beringsut mundur, menjauhi anak itu._

 _"Ahaha... Kenapa, Shiro? Kenapa kau ketakutan begitu? Kemarilah. Aku kakakmu 'kan? Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Ahaha..."_

 _Dengan tetap mempertahankan senyum miring dan tawa nyaringnya, anak itu—tidak! Dia kakakku! Kakakku melangkah maju mendekatiku! Dan hanya beberapa langkah ke belakang saja, tiba-tiba kakiku bergetar dan tidak bisa digerakan! Sial!_

 _"Aku ingat, kaulah yang paling dekat denganku dibanding Kuro. Ketika kau kecil, kau senang sekali saat aku mengelus pipi dan rambutmu. Kau selalu mengisap jariku saat kau haus. Kau selalu tertidur lelap saat aku menggendongmu. Dan namaku adalah kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut kecilmu, lebih dulu dibanding okaasan. Aku ingat. Sangat ingat. Kau benar-benar dekat denganku—selain Haise."_

 _Dia masih berjalan dan akhirnya berhenti tepat didepanku. Dia mendongak menatapku, membuat iris kami beradu. Saat dia berkata tadi, sorot matanya menjadi lebih teduh. Tawa nyaringnya juga hilang entah kemana. Aura yang dibawa kakakku tadi benar-benar damai._

 _"Tapi semua berubah. Kau sangat ingin membunuhku dan merebut apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku. Saudara kembarku. Karena itu—"_

 _Dia memotong kalimatnya sembari tersenyum miring. Kepalanya beralih menatap kearah belakangku. Apa yang kakakku pikiran? Apa aku pernah merebut sesuatu yang menjadi miliknya? Aku lantas berinisiatif untuk melihat apa yang dilihatnya. Aku menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan gundukan hitam yang tidak tersinari lilin dengan baik. Sebuah gundukan yang mengalirkan cairan segar berwarna merah menyala disela kakiku dengan bau amis dan busuk yang bercampur menjadi satu. Gundukan yang hanya diterangi sinar bulan itu menampakkan sebuah anggota tubuh lengkap dengan cacat diseluruh bagiannya —cacat berupa sayatan, goresan, cakaran dan luka menganga yang menunjukkan daging berwarna merah muda didalamnya._

 _"—aku akan membawa apa yang seharusnya bersamaku."_

 _"NIISAAAAAAAAANNNNNN...?!"_

XXXXX

 **POV. KURO**

 _"Anoo... Konnichiwa. Namaku Kuroneki. Aku adik First Class Haise Sasaki. Aku datang kesini karena niisan memintaku untuk mengantar dokumen yang tertinggal dirumah."_

 _Aku membungkukkan badanku pada seseorang yang baru saja aku temui di kantor niisan —yang sepertinya adalah seorang penting di lembaga ini. Dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku, hendak berjabat._

 _"Arima Kishou—aku atasan kakakmu."_

 _"Ah! Gomen, Arima-san!" aku langsung membungkukkan badanku lebih dalam lagi. Kudengar suara cekikikan yang berasal dari pria bersurai putih seperti Shiro itu._

 _"Jangan berlebihan. Kakakmu sedang keluar untuk mencari makan siang. Tunggulah di tempatnya, lantai tujuh ruangan paling ujung. Dipintu tertulis namanya, kau tidak akan tersesat. Kalau ada yang bertanya tentangmu dan siapa yang menyuruhmu masuk, katakan saja kau adalah adiknya dan aku yang menyuruhmu masuk keruangannya."_

 _Atasan niisan yang semula adalah sosok pria yang dingin dan pendiam dalam persepsiku ternyata adalah orang yang baik. Aku segera kembali membungkuk dan berucap terimakasih sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol tujuh disana. Lift bergerak naik dan berhenti, aku segera keluar dan berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang itu. Dindingnya yang terbuat dari kaca membuatku bisa dengan mudah melihat pemandangan seluruh distrik dari atas sini. Sungguh menakjubkan! Aku yakin distrik akan tampak sangat cantik bila dilihat dari sini saat malam hari! Niisan benar-benar hebat bisa bekerja ditempat yang luar biasa seperti ini!_

 _Aku terus berjalan dan berhenti di ujung lorong, tempat sebuah pintu dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'First Class Investigator : Haise Sasaki' bertengger mulus. Aku mengetuk lalu membuka pintunya._

 _"Ojamashimasu."_

 _Aku masuk dan menutup pintu lalu berjalan menuju sebuah sofa panjang disisi kanan ruangan yang menghadap dispenser dan mesin pembuat kopi, lengkap dengan meja kaca didepannya. Aku mendudukkan diri disana dan mulai menginspeksi tempat kerja niisan. Satu kata untuk ruangannya, BERSIH!_

 _"Niisan benar-benar hebat! Bahkan ruang kerjanya serapi ini! Apa niisan yang membersihkan semuanya?"_

 _Aku menatap penuh kagum dengan ruangan itu. Bunga plastik yang disusun manis diatas meja kerja, lemari besar yang tidak sedikitpun terlihat berdebu, jendela yang mengkilap, lantai marmer yang nampak bersinar, tumpukan kertas yang tersusun rapi diatas meja, suhu ruangan yang pas, alunan musik dari piringan hitam yang klasik, dekorasi yang minim namun terlihat elegan —sungguh tempat yang cocok untuk berkutat dengan kasus rumit yang memeras otak!_

 _Aku yang masih memandang ruang kerja niisan tiba-tiba dikagetkan dengan kemunculan seorang anak kecil yang duduk disampingku. Kakinya berayun-ayun dibawah sofa dan tangannya dipakai untuk menumpu beratnya diatas sofa. Dia menyunggingkan senyum begitu aku melihatnya. Sebuah senyum manis yang membuatku juga ikut tersenyum melihatnya._

 _"Halo!"_

 _Aku menyapanya. Dokumen yang kubawa tadi telah kuletakkan diatas meja kerja niisan. Anak disampingku masih terus menatapku dengan senyum lebarnya. Menggemaskan!_

 _"Siapa namamu?"_

 _Aku bertanya walau merasa aneh dengan keberadaannya. Darimana dia datang? Kenapa saat dia masuk aku tidak menyadarinya? Dan kenapa dia bisa berada di ruangan niisan? Apa dia punya kasus yang ditangani niisan? Dan terlebih lagi, saat aku melihat anak ini, entah mengapa rasanya seolah-olah sedang bercermin! Anak ini sungguh mirip sepertiku saat masih kecil!_

 _"Hhmmm?" dia memiringkan kepalanya, kakinya masih berayun-ayun. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud dari gumaman dan bahasa tubuhnya._

 _"Mau bermain bersamaku?" tiba-tiba saja dia berucap, masih tersenyum._

 _"Boleh. Kita mau main apa?" aku menyanggupi permintaannya. Walau kami baru saling mengenal dan aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya, tapi aku yakin menemani seorang anak kecil bermain pasti menyenangkan. Mungkin niisan juga suka bermain bersamanya._

 _Bukannya menjawab, anak itu justu melompat turun dari sofa dan berdiri didepanku. Aku menautkan alis, heran. Kulihat tangannya yang menurutku pucat itu perlahan menggenggam tanganku. Dingin. Terlalu dingin._

 _"Aku ingin bermain, tapi nanti. Sekarang aku ingin berbicara sesuatu," dia terlihat serius menatapku sebelum akhirnya beralih pada kedua tanganku yang ia genggam_

 _"Aku minta maaf, Kuro."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _Aku heran. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Kenapa dia tiba-tiba meminta maaf dariku? Dan apa tadi dia memanggil namaku? Darimana dia tahu?_

 _"Maaf, apa tadi kau menyebut nama oniichan? Kau tahu darimana?" aku bertanya._

 _"Aku tidak mungkin lupa dengan adikku sendiri. Maaf membuatmu takut, Kuro."_

 _Tunggu! Apa yang dia bilang? 'adikku sendiri'? Apa dia..._

 _"Kau—"_

 _"—Kane-nii"_

 _Aku langsung bangkit dari sofa, menarik tanganku yang tergenggam erat dan menjaga jarak dengan anak —tidak! Kakakku! Akal sehatku kacau! Aku terlalu takut mengetahui bahwa sosok didepanku ini adalah Kane-nii! Aku terlalu shock mengetahui bahwa sosok yang selalu menyerangku kini berada didepanku!_

 _Dengan sisa tenaga dari keterkejutan yang luar biasa, aku berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya. Sial! Kenapa pintunya terkunci? Bagaimana ini? Apa aku akan mati? Apa aku akan mati disini? Apa aku akan mati ditangan kakakku sendiri? Aku berusaha menggedor pintu itu dan berteriak sekuatnya. Namun sayang, tidak ada yang mendengar atau menyahutku. Mungkin disinilah akhirnya, di ruangan niisan, berdua hanya dengan Kane-nii. Tremor yang luar biasa menyerang seluruh organ dan sendi tubuhku. Semuanya._

 _"Kane-nii, aku mohon...hiks...jangan...hiks...aku tidak mau...hiks...niisan...hiks...Shiro..."_

 _Tanpa sadar aku menangis. Kakiku yang lemas membuatku jatuh terduduk dilantai yang dingin. Mataku terpejam rapat. Aku putus asa. Jika aku mati disini, hari ini, maka biarlah. Aku tidak bisa mengelak. Sudah cukup semua yang aku alami. Mungkin ini saatnya aku bertemu dengan okaasan dan otousan. Sisi positif, ya? Huh!_

 _"Jangan menangis, Kuro."_

 _Sejurus kemudian aku merasakan tangan kecil mengusap airmataku. Menyentuh permukaan lembut wajahku dan mengelusnya dengan perlahan. Perlakuan yang begitu hangat. Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati anak itu tengah tersenyum lembut padaku._

 _"Kane-nii?" aku memanggil pelan._

 _"Berdirilah, Kuro. Kau sudah besar. Jangan terus-menerus bersikap seperti itu. Kau membuat kedua kakakmu selalu mengkhawatirkanmu," dia tersenyum padaku dan membantuku berdiri. Ada apa dengannya? Kenapa dia menjadi baik padaku? Bukankah dia berkali-kali mencoba membunuhku?_

 _"Aku tidak datang kesini untuk membunuh adik lemah sepertimu, Kuro," namun tiba-tiba saja di berbicara aneh dan ia membalikkan badannya, membelakangiku. Dia berjalan menjauhiku, berhenti di ujung ruangan samping meja kerja niisan._

 _"Kane-nii?"_

 _"Kau tahu untuk apa aku datang kemari, Kuro?" dia membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatapku dengan tajam, seringai keji terukir di bibir kecilnya. Nyaliku hilang. Mungkinkah kali ini aku akan benar-benar mati?_

 _"Aku kemari untuk—"_

 _Dia berdiri didepan dinding yang berupa kaca itu. Sorot matanya beralih menuju jalan raya yang berada dibawahnya. Seringai mengerikan masih terpahat apik di wajahnya. Melalui sudut lain dinding itu aku berusaha melihat apa yang diamatinya sambil tetap menjaga jarak dari kakakku._

 _Aku melihat kebawah, menemukan sebuah truk bermuatan besi batangan menabrak tiang listrik disana. Tunggu! Apa dari celah antara truk dan tiang itu mengalir cairan merah menyerupai darah? Apa ada hewan yang terhimpit disana?_

 _"Mundurkan truknya!"_

 _Kudengar seseorang berteriak dari bawah. Dan begitu truk tersebut dijauhkan dari tiang, terlihatlah seorang pemuda berbalut jas abu telah remuk dan mengelurakan darah segar dari sekujur tubuhnya! Tubuh yang terhimpit truk dan tiang itu benar-benar rusak! Kepalanya pecah dan tubuhnya nyaris pipih sempurna! Darah mengucur deras dari tubuh itu, menggenang dibawahnya dan mengalir masuk melalui lubang saluran air. Sebuah kotak di pinggir jalan yang tidak jauh dari tiang itu dan terlihat seperti box makanan juga telah ternodai warna merah pekat. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya karena membelakangiku. Namun begitu tubuh itu jatuh terlentang kesamping, aku dapat melihat dengan jelas orang itu._

 _"—membawa saudara kembarku pergi bersamaku."_

 _"NIISAAAAAAAAANNNNNN...?!"_

XXXXX

 **POV. NORMAL**

"Shiro—Kuro! Ayo bangun! Kita akan segera pergi!" Haise berteriak dari bawah, memanggil kedua adiknya yang mungkin masih tidur dikamarnya masing-masing. Setelah menunggu cukup lama namun tidak mendengar jawaban, pemuda itu langsung melesat menuju lantai atas tempat kamar kedua adiknya berada.

 **Tok tok tok...**

"Shiro? Ayo bangun!" Haise mengetuk pintu kayu si surai putih. Mulutnya tak berhenti menyebut nama adiknya, berharap sang pemilik kamar segera menyahut dan keluar dari sarangnya. Ketukan berkali-kali dilancarkan Haise, dari yang lembut hingga yang keras, namun nampaknya si penghuni masih betah berlama-lama didalam markasnya.

"Shiro? Kalau kau tidak membuka pintu, _niisan_ akan masuk ke kamarmu sekarang," Haise yang sudah lelah akhirnya memberikan opsi pada adiknya. Dan karena dia sama sekali tidak mendengar jawaban dari dalam kamar itu, Haise segera bersiap untuk menurunkan gagang pintu kebawah. Ketika tangannya sudah mencengkeram tuas itu, secara mendadak pintu terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok Shiro dengan baju yang basah dan kantung mata yang terlihat cukup jelas.

"Astaga, Shiro! Kau kenapa?" Haise tersentak dan panik ketika melihat kondisi adiknya yang terbilang cukup mengejutkan. Pemuda itu lantas mendorong adiknya kembali masuk ke kamarnya dan mendudukkannya diatas ranjang dengan Haise yang ikut merebahkan diri dihadapannya. Ia langsung menempelkan telapak tangannya pada kening Shiro untuk mengecek suhu tubuh pemuda yang nampak berkeringat tersebut.

"Ya ampun! Kau dingin sekali, Shiro! Apa semalam kau tidak menyalakan penghangat ruangan? Kenapa kau memakai celana pendek dimusim dingin seperti ini? Kenapa jendela kamar kau biarkan terbuka? Kau ceroboh sekali, Shiro!"

Haise memberondong adiknya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, cukup membuat Shiro menjadi pusing. Haise yang semakin panik lekas berdiri dan siap berlari kebawah untuk mengambil obat sebelum langkahnya terhenti oleh Shiro yang menggenggam tangan sang kakak kuat.

 _"...niisan..."_ Shiro berucap pelan. Bibirnya bergetar dan dia menundukkan kepala. Haise yang melihat itu langsung berbalik dan berlutut dihadapan adiknya.

"Ada apa, Shiro? Kalau kau butuh sesuatu katakan saja," Haise berujar tulus walau terdengar nada khawatir disetiap suku katanya. Melihat kondisi aneh si adik membuatnya semakin cemas.

 _"...niisan...jangan_ pergi..." Shiro berujar lirih, membuat Haise merasa ada yang aneh dengan si putih. Tidak biasanya Shiro terdengar serapuh ini. Ada apa?

"Tenang, Shiro. _Niisan_ tidak akan pergi. Mungkin kau hanya bermimpi buruk dan lupa mengunci jendela serta menyalakan penghangat semalam. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, nanti kau bisa sakit. Ayo bangun, turunlah kebawah. _Niisan_ sudah menyiapkan sarapan," Haise tersenyum lembut dan membantu adiknya berdiri. Shiro yang berjalan dengan terseok-seok cukup membuat Haise tidak berhenti mencemaskan adiknya yang satu ini. Dan setelah Haise memastikan Shiro berada di ruang makan untuk sarapan, ia kembali keatas untuk membangunkan adiknya yang satu lagi.

 **Tok tok tok...**

"Kuro? Kau sudah bangun?" Haise mengetuk daun pintu adik bungsunya. Sudah menunggu lama namun tidak ada jawaban, pemuda itu lantas membuka pintu yang tidak dikunci itu.

"Kuro, _niisan_ masuk ya!" Haise berjalan masuk. Matanya menangkap gundukan besar dibalik selimut cokelat diatas ranjang yang bergetar. Haise berjalan menuju gundukan itu, tangan kanannya melayang hendak menarik selimut cokelat tersebut. Dan begitu kain bertekstur lembut itu lenyap, nampaklah Kuro yang tengah duduk diam dengan kedua kaki yang tertekuk rapat. Dagunya menempel pada kedua lutut serta kelereng miliknya bergerak cepat. Mulutnya mengeluarkan desisan aneh.

"Kuro!" kali ini Haise berteriak kaget mendapati adik termudanya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Haise segera memegangi kedua bahu pemuda didepannya dan mengguncang pelan. Kini Kuro yang membuat Haise panik untuk kedua kalinya. Matanya yang semula bergetar menatap kosong lengannya yang memeluk lutut perlahan berpindah pada iris kelabu yang sama didepannya.

 _"...nii..san..."_

'Ada apa dengan Kuro? Kenapa tingkahnya sama seperti Shiro? Kenapa mereka berdua sama-sama terlihat ketakutan? Kenapa keduanya menatapku seperti ini? Ada apa dengan mereka?'

Haise membawa Kuro dalam pelukannya, terdengar oleh si abu bahwa adiknya kini tengah menangis. Haise sendiri tidak tahu apa yang ditangisi si adik sampai seperti ini. Yang dia yakini, kedua adiknya pasti sama-sama bermimpi buruk, mimpi buruk yang sangat mengerikan!

'Jika benar mereka seperti ini karena mimpi buruk, itu jelas tidak baik. Memang apa yang mereka mimpikan? Kenapa hal mengerikan seperti ini harus datang saat mereka berulang tahun? Ah! Aku tidak yakin bisa memberikan kejutan kalau mereka bahkan ketakutan seperti ini...'

"Tenanglah, Kuro. _Niisan_ disini. _Niisan_ akan selalu bersama kalian," entah apa yang membuat Haise berkata seperti itu, tapi dia merasa mendadak bibirnya berucap sendiri kalimat itu.

"Ayo kita kebawah, Shiro menunggu kita."

Haise melepas pelukan mereka dan perlahan menuntun Kuro turun ke ruang makan. Kuro benar-benar kesulitan berjalan. Kakinya bergetar hebat dan sangat bermasalah dalam menopang tubuhnya, bahkan Haise harus merangkul pundak remaja itu agar tidak terjatuh berkali-kali. Sebegitu mengerikannya-kah mimpi mereka?

Haise berjalan sangat pelan ketika menuruni tangga dan berhasil sampai di ruang makan walau dengan tenaga lebih. Di ruang itu sudah ada Shiro yang duduk diam. Ya, duduk diam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Bahkan makanannya tidak ia sentuh! Kenapa?

"Kenapa makananmu tidak kau makan, Shiro? Apa masakan niisan hari ini tidak enak? Maaf ya, niisan hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru di hari ulang tahun kalian. Itu resep yang niisan lihat dari internet! Ahaha..." Haise tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk tengkuknya pelan setelah mendudukkan Kuro dikursi depan Shiro.

"Kalian makanlah. _Niisan_ akan mandi duluan supaya kita tidak telat," Haise berujar lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Shiro dan Kuro yang masih duduk diam hanya melempar pandang dalam bisu sebelum akhirnya bersuara.

"Kau kenapa?" Shiro memulai percakapan.

"Aku mimpi buruk," Kuro menjawab pelan.

"Seburuk apa?"

"Aku tidak mau membicarakannya."

"Apa itu berkaitan dengan _niisan?"_

"Eh?"

"Apa berkaitan dengan _Kane-nii_ juga?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Kita sama."

Dan pembicaraan itu terputus karena keduanya telah memahami maksud dari mimpi buruk yang mereka alami. Keduanya diam dan mengingat mimpi terburuk mereka itu. Shiro mengulang ingatannya akan bunga tidur tersebut sambil menusuk-nusuk sarapannya dengan garpu sementara Kuro hanya menatap makanan diatas piringnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sunyi menguasai tempat itu sebelum akhirnya pecah akibat interupsi Shiro.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan _niisan_ pergi."

"Aku juga."

 **To be continue..**

* * *

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya saya mohon maaf atas _update fic_ yang _'terlihat tidak bertanggungjawab'._ Sedikit berkisah, ini saya _publish_ lewat _handphone_ dan kendala dalam pengeditannya sungguh menyebalkan (bagi saya). Jadi mohon maaf kalau diatas ditemukan begitu banyak kesalahan pengejaan. Saya tidak bisa berbuat banyak tanpa laptop saya yang sekarang sudah tamat T_T

 _Yosh!_ Saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih untuk para _readers_ yang dengan senang hati (ataupun tidak) membaca hingga akhir! Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya yaa! Saya sangat menghargainya ^^

* * *

 **Replies reviews**

 **\- Frwt** (Sudah terungkap ya siapa yang mau dibawaaa XD Ahahaha... Maaf Frwt-san! Dibalasan saya terdahulu sempat terjadi salah paham masalah Amon :v Terimakasih atas sambutan kembalinya saya! ㇴ1ㇴ2 (padahal gak penting wkwk) Terimakasih banyak sudah meninggalkan jejaknya disini! Jangan sungkan tinggalkan jejaknya lagi ya! Semoga _chapter_ ini menghibur :D)


End file.
